Plain of Sorrows
by milady dragon
Summary: When Eden Advance runs into the mother of all mountain ranges, the only way through might lead to something best not awakened...
1. Chapter 1

The Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I just want to play awhile, and I promise to put the toys back with a minimum of wear. If I owned anything having to do with Earth 2, it never would have been cancelled in the first place.

Rating: PG-13. I refuse to apologize for any naughty language that might crop up. I'm a firm believer that a little cursing is good for the blood pressure and the sanity.

Summary: When Eden Advance comes face-to-face with the mother of all mountain ranges, the only way through might just lead to something that shouldn't be disturbed…

Author's notes: First of all, I want to thank Lady Kate for encouraging me to dust off this thing and let it breathe once more. It would still be hidden in the recesses of my not-too-stable imagination (and cardboard box) if it hadn't been for her. Just be careful what you wish for…bwah hahahahah!

* * *

Chapter One

He was going to strangle her!

John Danziger trudged down the gorge, the mountains sides rising like cathedral walls above him. He attempted to shift the Mag-Pro onto his opposite shoulder, but the strap caught on the gear that he'd knuckled under to pressure and had taken with him. Snarling, the mechanic stopped and untangled, cursing under his breath to the point where he was shocked that the air wasn't blue.

Damn Devon Adair's bossy, bitchy self!

It was getting dark; the walls of the gorge cutting off the sunlight. If he'd been outside the narrow passage, it would have been mid-afternoon. However, where Danziger found himself now was taking on the shadows of twilight. He settled his shades onto the top of his head. Why the hell was he there?

Of course, the easy answer was that he simply had to get away from Adair. That woman was impossible! Did she think, just because she needed to get to New Pacifica that the planet would simply bend itself to her will? That whatever obstacles were put in her path would just vanish under her withering distain?

Not bloody likely!

It was the reason John Danziger found himself surrounded by unmovable stone. Adair couldn't just go around the mountain range; oh, no, she had to go through it! He could still hear the argument that had broken out among the Eden Advance crew at Devon's announcement that it would take far too long to go around the range, which according to Yale – who kept the topographical maps of G889 -- had stretched almost the entire length of the continent.

_It would take too long to go around_, Devon had replied. _We're too far behind as it is_.

What would have happened if they hadn't discovered this pass? Would she have tunneled through the mountains with her bare hands?

Danziger honestly wouldn't have put it past her. That woman was so headstrong and stubborn…it really pissed him off sometimes. Okay, most of the time. It wasn't as if he were an idiot, he knew they had to get to New Pacifica before the colony ship, but that didn't give her the right to treat him like a red-headed stepchild!

They'd been traveling for three days when they'd found this passage. Devon had wanted to head right into it, without knowing what lay at the other end. He'd fought with her, finally pulling out his only wild-card: if the Trans Rover had gotten stuck in the gorge, where would they be? Best to scout it first…

Danziger had immediately volunteered to do the scouting. Devon had insisted he take someone with him; luckily the few who would have stepped forward saw the look on his face and had gracefully declined. Devon had been about to order one of them to accompany him, and it was only his promise to wear his gear that had gotten her to back off.

Truth to tell, he needed to be alone. Danziger needed to calm down. Adair always managed to get him so wound up he didn't know if he was going to slap her sensible or kiss her senseless. This was the major reason he enjoyed his lone scouts…it gave him the opportunity to step back and regain his self-control. Having her around drove him absolutely nuts!

_Well, best get on with it then_. He shrugged the Mag-Pro up farther onto his right shoulder, careful this time not to get it caught on his headset again. If his guesstimate was right, the Trans Rover would fit down the passage with a little room to spare. So far, so good. He kept walking, hoping to come to the end soon. It was getting even darker, and he hadn't brought a light with him.

Danziger guessed that he'd gone about a kilometer. The walls seemed to be getting a little wider, and the stone path he was on was starting to slope downward. His steps quickened, and he thought that perhaps he was finally coming out of the mountains. At least, he hoped so.

Suddenly, the walls opened up ahead of him. The sunlight hit him straight in the eyes, and Danziger had to blink to clear the spots. He dragged the shades down to cut the glare.

Before him was an open plain, so wide he couldn't see to the other side. Brilliant green grass swayed in the breeze, rippling like waves upon the ocean. No trees marred the utter flatness of the terrain.

John actually felt a sense of relief. Yes, he was a little piqued that Devon would be proven right, once again, but even he had to admit he hadn't been looking forward to the long trip around. A part of him had actually hoped the gorge would be a dead end…but then, that was just childish. After all, he was an adult. He could admit when he was wrong.

He was about to turn back and rejoin the group, when something odd caught his eye. At the point where the mountain walls tapered off to join the plain, a post with a strange rounded tip protruded from the rock itself. John moved closer, his curiosity getting the better of his common sense.

As the mechanic neared the object, he realized that the knob at the top of the post wasn't actually a part of the wood. It swayed a little in the wind that blew into the mouth of the gorge. It was also a different color, almost like ivory…

That's when he truly saw it for the first time.

Danziger stepped back in horror. He pulled the gear up from around his neck, activating it only after three tries. He waited just long enough for Devon to acknowledge him, then he murmured, "You'd better get in here and see this…"


	2. Chapter 2

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did, though.

Rating: PG-13, mostly for language. It might offend someone…

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I love seeing them and it keeps me inspired.

* * *

Chapter Two

Devon Adair stood there, staring at the object that had bothered Danziger so badly. She, personally, wasn't all that upset although it made her a little sad…and highly curious.

It was a skull.

And it was distinctly inhuman…nor was it like anything else Devon had yet to see on this planet. The eye sockets were wrong, for one thing; they were too large, looking like black pits in the lighter ivory of the face. The nose and mouth was slightly elongated, resembling a muzzle, with longer animal-like canines. It was missing the lower jaw. She shivered slightly. _Just how_ _many races lived on this world?_

Danziger stood next to her, and Devon could actually feel the unease radiating from him in waves. He shifted, then shifted again, almost like Uly did when he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. She wanted to slap him. It was just an animal skull, after all. That's what it had to be…

Julia Heller hovered over the skull with her diaglove, concentrating on the readings she was receiving, making odd "hmm'ing" noises every so often. Finally, after a few minutes of this, Devon broke in. "What sort of animal is it, Julia?"

The doctor straightened. "It's not an animal, Devon. Judging from the size of the brainpan I would actually have to say this creature was considerably more intelligent than us. Its brain was 22.5 larger than our own, most of the extra mass centered around the frontal lobe." She pointed to the slightly protuberant forehead. "The teeth are definitely from a predator race; I would say it was probable that this individual was of some felinoid race."

"Like a giant cat?" Danziger asked.

"Exactly." Julia sighed. "I can't really tell much else, without a viable DNA sample. I'd even settle for a partially complete skeleton. I can say thought it was highly likely that this creature walked upright."

"How can you tell that?" Devon inquired.

"By the placement of the exit for the spinal column. It's in the same place as a human's would be, not at all like a four-legged animal's."

"Why would someone put this skull on a stick like this?" Danziger asked. Devon could hear the nervousness in his voice, and it confused her. John was normally levelheaded, not likely to let something like this get to him.

"It was the Terrians." Alonzo Solace was kneeling beside the post itself, examining the ground. "The stone was molded around the base of this wood, and as far as I know only the Terrians can shape rock like this."

"Can you tell how long this has been here?" The skull and the post looked weathered to Devon.

Julia ran the diaglove down the length of the post. "It's not even wood, or at least not completely," she reported. "There are definite traces of metal bonded with the cellulose. However, I can estimate that it's been standing here for at least two hundred Earth years, judging from the decay rate of the carbon atoms in the actual wooden sections."

"That's a long time…Alonzo, do you have any idea why the Terrians would do something like this?"

The pilot stood up, fingering something he'd picked up off the ground. "No idea, Devon. It could be anything."

"Have you spoken to the Terrians lately?"

"No. They've been quiet for about a week now."

Devon sighed. "I don't know if that makes me feel better or not. I'd like to think they'd warn us away if this place was sacred to them in some way…they have before."

"They would have contacted me…or Uly at least…if this was something we should avoid."

"Are you sure of that, 'Lonz?" Danziger demanded.

"Pretty sure."

"We really don't have much choice," Devon replied. "We can't take the time to go all the way south and around this mountain range."

"You're gonna risk all our lives on the idea that the diggers would've let us know something was going on here?" Danziger almost shouted.

She turned to face the mechanic. "What's going on, John? I think you're overreacting to this – "

"It just seems to me that the Terrians don't do anything without a reason." He took a deep breath, visibly calming himself. "They did this, so it must be important to them in some way."

"I agree with John," Alonzo put in. "He's right about the Terrians. But, they would have told us if we were supposed to avoid going this way."

"Look," Devon said, "will the Trans Rover fit down the gorge?"

Danziger was silent, and for a second Devon didn't think he was going to be honest with her. Then he nodded. "There's going to be a couple of tight places, but we shouldn't have a problem."

"Then I propose we go back to the others, and put this to a vote. I'll…abide with the majority. Will that satisfy you?"

"Yeah. It will."

"Then let's get back before it gets full dark. No matter what our decision, we'll need to get started first thing in the morning."

"Here, Julia." Alonzo handed the doctor what he had picked up off the ground. "You might be able to get some DNA from this."

Devon leaned over to look at what he'd found. It was a piece of the broken lower jawbone, which at some point in the past must have come loose and shattered on the stone.

John didn't look happy. "I don't think we should be taking anything from here."

"I didn't know you were the superstitious type, John," Alonzo kidded.

Danziger didn't say anything, but Devon saw that his jaw was clenched so tightly she was afraid he'd crack all his teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Plain of Sorrows 

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: same as always…too bad

Rating: PG-13, because if John Danziger doesn't curse it just isn't natural…

Author's notes: still liking these reviews. Thanks to all!

* * *

Chapter Three

Danziger should have known the majority of the group would've supported Devon.

Damn.

The only person who'd voted against going through the gorge had been Morgan Martin, which felt really weird since John and Morgan never agreed on anything. At least the ground didn't open up and swallow them up, because only an apocalypse of Earth-shattering proportions should have met with such a circumstance.

Danziger couldn't say why traveling down that passageway made him so nervous. Devon was right, not that he'd ever admit it: he was overreacting. But there was something disturbing him about it, and he couldn't figure it out. He wasn't the sort to give in to histrionics, and he would've been lying if he said it didn't bother him more than a little. And he'd seen too much strange shit to let a skull get to him…even if it was something totally alien and had been put there deliberately by the Terrians. Alonzo knew the diggers better than John did, though, and while the mechanic _knew_ there was a reason for them doing ithe had to trust Solace's judgment. The pilot would have admitted if the Terrians had contacted him.

As predicted, getting the Trans Rover down the gorge proved disgustingly easy. John had half-hoped that he'd been wrong, that the large vehicle wouldn't make it. He never would have thought he'd be the one to wish some sort of disaster to happen, and he had to give himself a stern talking-to about this descent into pessimism. Descent, hell…it was a full-blown nosedive…

"What's going on?"

He'd gotten so deep in his own thoughts that Devon's question made him stumble in mid-stride. "Jeez, Adair! Don't do that!" How'd she manage to catch up with him? He'd deliberately put as much distance between himself and the crew just to avoid conversation.

She matched her stride to his, her eyes straight ahead. "Something's still bothering you. Want to talk about it?"

Danziger snorted. "If I'd wanted to talk, I would've brought it up myself."

Devon was silent for a few minutes, just walking beside him. "I know you think this is a bad idea –"

"That's the mother of all understatements!"

"I know you're not happy, but even you know we can't afford _not_ to take this shortcut. We've lost so much time, with having to hunker down for the winter—"

"I _do_ know that!" he snapped. "I also know that walking headlong into something we don't understand is the quick way to not make it to New Pacifica at all." Danziger sighed. "We don't know what we're dealing with. I'll say it again: the Terrians never do anything without a good reason. They put that skull where they did, and we just don't know why."

"Alonzo did try to contact the Terrians, John. They didn't answer."

"I think that should tell us something, don't you?"

"Yes." She put a hand on his arm, bringing him to a halt. "It tells me that they don't have a problem with us going this way."

Danziger stared deeply into her blue eyes, widened with concern for him. He wondered if she thought he was finally losing it. Maybe he was. "Just keep telling yourself that, Adair. You might be able to convince me…eventually." He shrugged her hand off, and then took off again.

She didn't follow him; not right away. He didn't know whether to be glad, or disappointed.

Being so far ahead of the group meant that he reached the end of the gorge first. It also meant he was once again alone with the current object of his obsession: the skull. It looked so forlorn there, perched upon its post like a sentry waiting for the secret password. Danziger stepped up to it, the small hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Yep, that thing was definitely creeping him out. The overly large eye sockets stared at him, as if trying to tell him something. _Too bad you can't talk_, he thought morosely. _I'll bet you'd have a hell of a lot to say_.

John sighed. He turned to watch the others, as they moved toward him from farther down the gorge. They'd be getting their first look at their "greeter," and he could promise there wouldn't be many of them who wouldn't be a bit disturbed by it…especially Morgan Martin.

As much was he wanted to hear the bureaucrat's reaction, Danziger needed to keep moving. He met the empty black holes where the eyes should have been and shuddered. He'd once heard that the eyes were the windows into the soul. He really, truly hoped that wasn't true in this case...

John turned away, facing the open plain just beyond the walls of the gorge. He let his feet lead him down into the waving grass; it was taller than he thought, the feather-like tips brushing his waist lightly. He was a little concerned about the vehicles – but then, when wasn't he? – but thought they should be able to navigate the grassland as long as there was nothing hidden within it.

The wind whipped his hair into his eyes, yet he did nothing to tame it. After the confines of the gorge, the strong breeze felt heavenly. Danziger slipped on his shades to cut the sunlight, then took his first steps onto the plain. So far, so good…

However, the farther he moved away from the mountains, the stranger he felt. It was an odd foreboding, as if he were expecting someone – or something – to pop out from under the tall grass and yell "Boo!" Danziger slowed, his eyes darting back and forth, looking for a danger that his instinct was telling him was there, yet he could see nothing.

"Get ahold of yourself," he muttered darkly, coming to a complete halt. Despite the warmth of the sun, gooseflesh formed on his arms.

Danziger wanted nothing more than to turn back. The foreboding grew so strong he imagined he could smell it on the wind. He'd never been particularly sensitive like this; while he'd always trusted his instincts, this was absolutely ridiculous. He was actually starting to sweat.

Well, John Danziger had never been one to let his fears rule him, and he wasn't about to start now. He cursed himself soundly then started walking again, pushing the long grass out of his path. He wasn't about to show anyone – especially Devon Adair – that he was an overly melodramatic coward. _There was nothing there_…

And then, suddenly, there was.

John stopped dead in his tracks, his heart threatening to leap from his chest and into his throat to strangle him. He couldn't breathe.

The creature had literally appeared before his disbelieving eyes. She – and it was a female, judging from the figure under the pale green dress – was looking at him sadly, her huge green eyes shining with unshed tears. Copper-colored fur covered every inch of her exposed body, and a mane-like tail of white hair fell from a pronounced widows' peak down her back. She had a slightly protuberant nose and mouth, almost like an animal's muzzle. Large, pointed ears twitched in his direction.

To John's disbelieving eyes, she resembled nothing more than a bi-pedal cat.

She stood there, regarding him, not moving. Like a statue.

Danziger had to clear his throat twice before he could say anything, and when he did it sounded really, really lame. "Umm… hi there."

She didn't react. She simply stood there, looking up at him, her feline eyes glittering. She was a little taller than True, and Danziger had to wonder if she was a child or an adult. He couldn't tell.

"So you live here?" He didn't want to scare her off, wanted the others to get here so they could see what he was. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was gibbering, as if it had information he didn't. Obviously that part of him had processed the notion that it was just unnatural for the breeze not to even move her dress; nor did she even seen to be breathing.

The cat-creature still didn't answer. She did manage to look even sadder than before, then she shook her head as if in denial. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to speak.

Then, just as suddenly as she appeared, she vanished.

For quite possibly the first time in his life, John Danziger fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Plain of Sorrows 

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just like playing around.

Rating: still PG-13, but Devon doesn't carry on like John does.

Author's notes: I just love reviews. Thanks to those who have done so.

* * *

Chapter Four

_Just what was going on with Danziger? _Devon wondered, as the Eden group made their way down the gorge they had discovered.

She watched the tall mechanic as he strode forward, pulling away from the group. She'd tried to talk to him, but to no avail. There was definitely something wrong, and he wasn't spilling anything.

Devon wanted to put it down to stress. After all, a lot had happened ever since they'd found themselves stranded on G889, and John had had his fair share of trouble. And, there was trouble once more, and it looked as if Danziger was right in it again. It must have been a shock to find a skull staring at him when he hadn't expected anything of the sort.

However, she didn't understand why he was still so jumpy. There was obviously nothing to be concerned about, yet John was taking this far too seriously. Even with all the reassurances from Alonzo about no interference from the Terrians and the way the group had voted, Danziger was still out of sorts. He'd accepted the decision, but hadn't liked it one bit.

He could be stubborn, but this was ridiculous.

Devon decided to wait until they'd camp for the night to confront Danziger again. If there was a problem, she had to know if – and how – it might affect the morale of the group. If John was bound and determined to act surly and out of character, then she would get to the bottom of it, one way or another.

They came up to the marker with the skull. The entire party stopped, even without consulting each other, in order to pay their respects.

"That's it?" Morgan's strident voice interrupted the quiet mood. "It's…creepy."

"It's just a skull, Morgan," Bess soothed her husband. "Whoever owned it is dead and gone. They won't bother us."

"That's what they thought about that dead Terrian, too!"

"Mom?"

Devon turned to regard her son. "What is it, Uly?"

"It's really sad, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Who do you think she was?"

"There's no way to tell. They've been dead a long time."

"I don't think she belonged here," Uly declared. "I think she was an alien, like us."

"That's stupid," True snorted. She came to stand next to the boy. "We're not aliens."

"We are here on this planet!" Uly fairly shouted.

Devon knelt down in front of both children. "Listen, the both of you. This isn't the time or the place to be arguing. We owe whoever this was somerespect, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," Uly agreed. A little too quickly, Devon thought.

"Sure," True replied sullenly.

"Good." Devon stood, regarding the rest of her people. They all stood solemnly in a semi-circle around the post, watching her. "Let's get moving, shall we?"

Without a word the entire group returned to their positions in the train. Devon started walking again as soon as everyone was settled.

She shielded her eyes from the early afternoon sun. She could see Danziger in the distance, pushing through the tall grass.

Devon sighed. That man…he really knew how to push her buttons.

The group left the confines of the gorge, starting across the plain beyond. There was almost a collective sigh of relief from everyone, including Devon. Even though she had grown up on the Stations, she had felt slightly claustrophobic by the sheer rock walls.

Then she noticed they were gaining on Danziger. He seemed to have come to a halt, although the reason for it wasn't obvious. She narrowed her eyes, hoping to catch something in his manner that would give her a clue as to what the problem was.

That was when Danziger went down, disappearing into the grass.

"John!" she called, breaking into a run.

"Dad!" True screamed, almost at the exact same moment, from her place on the Trans Rover.

Alonzo outstripped Devon, reaching the area where the mechanic had vanished. "He's here!' he called, losing himself in the grass as he knelt.

Devon saw the Dune Rail pass her; Julia's blonde hair whipped in the breeze from her seat in the vehicle. Baines was driving like a maniac.

He skidded the Dune Rail to a halt, almost turning 180 degrees in the now trampled grass. Julia jumped off, her diaglove already on. Devon caught up with her as she dropped to the ground beside Danziger.

Devon caught her breath sharply. John had fallen awkwardly, one leg twisted under him. He looked so vulnerable…she hated it when he looked like that.

Julia ran her hand over his head and chest, frowning as she checked her readings. "I think he just fainted."

"I never faint," came the mumbled response.

"John!" Devon joined her companions on the ground. Danziger's eyes fluttered open weakly.

"Dad!" True came barreling into the man-made clearing, slamming down next to him. She reached out to stroke his forehead.

"I'm okay, True-girl," he reassured her. His voice was getting stronger.

"What happened, John?" Devon asked.

Danziger's eyes suddenly flew open as wide as she had ever seen them. "Where is she?" he demanded, struggling to sit up.

"Just lie still, John," Julia cautioned. "Let me check you out."

"I'm fine," he snapped, shrugging her off. He glared at Devon. "Where did she go? You must've seen her!"

"I didn't see anything," Devon denied. "All I saw was you faint –"

"I told you, I don't faint!" He straightened his bent leg. "Damn!"

"Take it easy, Danz," Alonzo said.

"Quit fussing over me! There's nothing wrong!" He managed to get to his feet. "She was standing right there!" The mechanic pointed to a spot about three meters in front of him. "I tell you, she was standing right there!"

Devon rose with him. "What did she look like?" She was, quite honestly, scared. This frantic, manic John Danziger was close to freaking her out.

He snorted. "And quit humoring me, Adair! I can tell by the tone of your voice that you think I'm nuts!"

"I don't think that, John." But she did, sort of. First, his odd behavior over the skull, and now he was seeing women where there hadn't been anyone. She knew she would have seen anyone standing where Danziger had indicated.

"Of course you do!" He threw up his hands. "I saw what I saw!"

"I'm sure you saw something –"

"What I saw," he enunciated carefully, "was a cat-girl wearing a green dress, standing just there. She appeared in front of me, and when I asked her who she was, she vanished!" Then he sighed. "All right, that does sound crazy…"

"Dad." True's eyes were huge, staring at Danziger in pure terror.

He looked down at his daughter. He lost his fierceness in the face of her fear. He knelt carefully in front of her. "It's okay, True. I'm okay." He hugged her tightly.

But his eyes returned to Devon's, and she saw his child's own fear mirrored in them.


	5. Chapter 5

Plain of Sorrows 

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just like to think I do…

Rating: PG-13, for some possible rough language

Author's notes: Every time I get a review, I just squirm with pleasure. I am a review whore, I admit it… :)

* * *

Chapter Five

Somewhere during the time it took to set up camp for the night, Danziger decided that he wasn't crazy after all.

It had been a close thing, especially after Adair had said she hadn't seen the cat-girl. That had come as close to freaking him out as anything had in his entire life.

But he'd thought about it, and came to realize that too much weird shit had happened since they'd crashed here, to say that what he'd experienced had been insanity rearing its ugly head. And he'd had his fair share of it, thank you very much!

The wind made the tent material crackle and hiss as John paced the entire length of the space. Devon had requested that he'd have Julia check up on him, and he'd agreed. He needed to prove to everyone else that what he'd seen was real, and the quick way to do that was to be poked and prodded. He had no idea if insanity would show up on a medical scan, but perhaps the reason for his seeing things was something the doctor could find in an exam.

And so he waited, the wind keeping him company. It wasn't doing anything good for his nerves; it sounded too much like unseen beings speaking in an unknown language around him. He still felt not right; it was as if someone was watching him. Danziger wondered if it was his mysterious visitor, checking out his reactions to her invisible presence. The very thought made gooseflesh rise up along his arms, yet it made him determined not to knuckle under to the pressure.

The tent flap was pulled back, making him jump even though he had been expecting it. Julia, then Devon, entered the tent. The doctor went over to her equipment, motioning Danziger to have a seat on the bunk while she made her preparations.

Adair, though, stood near the entrance, her arms crossed, looking at him as if she were expecting him to do something really strange. It made him a little angry, but it surprisingly made him sad, too.

"I'm not gonna bite, Adair," he murmured.

She made a careful show of lowering her arms to her sides. "I know that, John."

"Then please quit acting like I'm gonna jump you and take off. By the way, you can tell Solace he doesn't need to guard the entrance, I'm not going anywhere."

That made her jump. "How did you –?"

"'Cause it's what I would've expected you to do."

Adair sighed. "You gave us quite a scare –"

"You were scared?" he interrupted. "Gee, join the club!"

"That was uncalled for."

"And so is your distrust of me. You should know better, Devon."

She looked as if he'd just slapped her. He didn't want to feel guilty, but he did. He also noticed that she didn't call Alonzo off, either.

"John?" Julia called, motioning again to the bunk.

He took the proffered seat. Julia sat beside him, diaglove on one hand and a portable scanner in the other. She went to work, and for one of the few times John didn't fidget or give her a hard time.

For a few minutes, the only sound in the tent was the wind whistling outside and the faint hum of medical equipment doing what it was supposed to do. Once Julia made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a sigh, and while Danziger was dying to know what had caused it he waited for her to finish.

Finally, Julia sat back, looking at him squarely. Outwardly, she was the picture of professional detachment, but the mechanic could see the confusion in her eyes. "What's up, Doc?" he asked, trying to be upbeat.

"I'm stumped," she admitted.

"About what?" Devon asked, stepping closer.

"The scans are all within normal parameters, John. Your blood pressure is a little high, but that's most likely due to the stress of the situation…"

"Ya think?" he sniped automatically.

"John!"

"Sorry, Adair… sorry, Julia." And he was.

"I understand, John," the doctor answered, smiling slightly. "But, as I was saying…everything seems to be pretty much normal. That is, until I ran a simple brain scan."

_Damn, insanity_ can _be detected_… "What did that say?"

"Well, your theta waves are abnormal. They're still in line with baseline readings…but, for you, it sticks out like the proverbial sore thumb."

"What does that mean?" Devon demanded.

"The only other person I've seen with readings like this is Alonzo…when he's dreaming with the Terrians."

Danziger's mouth dropped open. "Are you saying I'm _dreaming_?"

"Simply put…yes, that's what I'm saying."

"Julia, how is that possible?" Adair asked. She looked as if the wind had been knocked out of her. John could relate.

"I…don't know. Especially since it's obvious that John's not sleeping at the moment."

"What's caused it?"

"I'm with Adair on this one," Danziger said sharply. "If someone's messed with my brain, I want to get the bastard!"

"I wish I had some answers for you, I really do. Alonzo can travel in and out of the dream plane with relative ease, but you…you've never shown any ability to do that yourself."

"Could this have something to do with being possessed by that evil Terrian?" Devon inquired.

"That's certainly a possibility, although I think anything would have shown up long before now. John, have you had any other strange experiences you couldn't explain?"

"Not until yesterday, when I got my first look at that skull…" Okay, he knew this was time for complete honesty, even though it irked him to expose himself in order to do it. "Look, ever since the moment I saw that…thing…I've been having really weird…feelings."

"What sort of feelings?" Julia asked.

"Like…like someone's watching me, that I'm not alone. I've been…scared, for no apparent reason." There. He'd said it. And it hadn't been that bad, really. "It's like I want to jump out of my skin most of the time."

They were both looking at him, and Danziger really didn't want to see that kind of worry for him on anyone's face.

"That would explain the increased adrenaline in your system…" Julia murmured.

"What can we do to fix this, Julia?" Devon asked.

"Yeah. Seeing cat-people isn't my idea of fun," Danziger added dryly.

"And it was definitely a felinoid species?" Julia asked, sitting up straight.

"Oh, yeah…she was obviously a cat, only she stood upright."

"And the skull was of a cat-like race…"

"That can't be a coincidence," Devon said.

"Look, Adair, I just want to stop it." John got up, and started to pace again. "I'm really creeped out about this." The wind wasn't making doing him any favors. It seemed louder, trying to regain his attention. A particularly hard gust rattled the tent so hard the poles actually jumped. So did he, and his heart.

"John, you need to calm down…"

"Yeah, well, it's not your head that's been played with!" He didn't like the way he was sounding, but he couldn't help it.

"We'll find out what's happened, and fix it."

He stopped pacing, standing so close to Adair that he was totally invading her personal space. She didn't flinch. "Look, Adair, I know you'll try your best, but right now it's really hard to deal." He wasn't lying. Suddenly, the feeling of being watched was getting much worse. The short hairs on the back of his neck were standing up.

"I can give you something to help you relax –" Julia began.

He spun on her. "No drugs, Doc! If you did that, you'd take away what little defense I have against this."

"Then I'd like to monitor you while you sleep. If this is related somehow to the way Terrians dream, then maybe the readings I get during regular sleep will give us a clue."

"Fine." He started for the tent flap. "I have to get out of here, get some air."

"Don't go anywhere alone," Devon cautioned.

"You gonna hold it while I take a piss too, Adair?" With that parting shot, he stormed out of the tent, nearly colliding with Alonzo on the way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: same as always

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: I just realized this might go on for a little while, hope ya'll don't mind! Thanks again for those who've taken the time to review. I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter Six

"Well, _that_ went well," Alonzo said sarcastically as he entered the tent.

"I'm going after him." Devon swept past the pilot and out into the night air.

"Hey!"

She ignored him, trying to discover which way John had gone. He wasn't amid the rest of the group, who had set up a common area in the middle of the camp and was currently staring at her in curiosity. They had elected not to light a fire; the night was certainly warm enough, even with the wind; plus, with all the grass surrounding them, the threat of starting a wildfire had been too great. Besides, the moons were very bright, illuminating the area for meters beyond the campsite.

Devon scanned the area. If Danziger hadn't joined the others, then where was he? She walked around the perimeter of Julia's tent; perhaps he'd been serious about needing to relieve himself? If so, he would have sought privacy…

As she circled around the back, Devon finally caught sight of him. John was standing with his back to her, about 20 meters outside the camp. He was speaking, but his words were being carried away from her.

She moved closer. "John?" she called.

Danziger jumped and spun to face her. "Christ on a crutch, Adair! I wish you'd wear a bell or something!"

Devon held her hands out to placate him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged. "Look, I'm fine. Why don't you go back and join the others, okay?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"You're not gonna let this drop, are you? As a matter of fact, Adair, it's hard enough to take a quiet piss around here without someone or something coming after you, and now I have to deal with this…presence…who insists on keeping her metaphysical eye on me." He tilted his head back, staring into the sky. "I'd just like a little peace, okay? You can come and lurk after I'm done! I don't perform well under pressure!"

He stayed that way for a few minutes. Then his shoulders slumped, and Devon heard him whisper "Thank you." He turned to regard her. "Do you mind? We can talk after I've finished my business?"

"Of course." Devon spun on her heel, heading back toward Julia's tent.

She leaned against one of the tent posts, patiently waiting for him to be done. She heard him approach after a few minutes and, when he was standing even with her, she quipped, "I hope everything came out all right?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Come on, I want to wash my hands."

They'd left the water barrels tied to the side of the Trans Rover. Together, the two of them walked over in an almost companionable silence. One of the things she most liked about John was that he didn't feel the need to fill quiet with conversation.

She could feel the eyes of the camp upon them, as John washed up. "Let's go someplace more private," she suggested.

"All right." John wiped his hands on a towel that had been left there for just such a purpose.

They went back out of the camp's circle, following the party's back trail. A few meters out Danziger sat down amid the tall grass, and Devon joined him, sitting almost close enough to touch him if she wished.

"Did she leave?" Devon asked.

The mechanic snorted. "In a way. I didn't feel like she was breathing down my neck anymore, but she was still there, still watching." He leaned his forearms on his knees, hunching slightly forward.

"Has she moved closer again?"

"Not yet." He sighed. "It's really strange, Adair, but after she backed off a bit, I started feeling…exposed, I guess."

"In what way?"

"In that, somehow, her presence is…protecting me from something."

"From what, do you think?"

"If I knew that, I'd tell you!" John was frustrated.

"Why don't you tell me precisely what happened to you today? Maybe we can figure it out together."

Danziger closed his eyes, and then began. As he spoke, his words weaved a spell; drawing her into this waking-dreaming world John had found himself a part of. Devon listened, processing everything he told her. She appreciated his trust in her, more than she could say.

Once he was finished, he opened his eyes and looked at her squarely. "Well? Am I insane, or what?"

Devon chuckled. "Hardly insane, John. Just in above your understanding."

He let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thanks, Devon. I appreciate that."

"Anytime." She looped her arm through his to show her support. It felt very right. "Can I ask you a few things?"

"Sure. Don't know if I'll have the answers." His arm tightened around hers.

She smiled at his admission. "You say this cat-girl looked sad. What did you mean?"

"I meant just that…she looked sad, like she was ready to cry. Like she'd just lost the most important thing to her in the entire world." He actually shivered. "I don't think she's old enough to have that much pain."

"How old do you think she is?"

She felt him shrug. "A little older than True. Maybe early teens, in Earth years."

"Are…are you certain it's this girl you're sensing now?"

"Absolutely."

The conviction in his tone completely convinced her. "What does it feel like?" she whispered.

His voice dropped to match hers. "It feels like being afraid all the time. Like something is going to happen and I can't prevent it." He paused. "Like she's trying to tell me a terrible secret, and she can't find the words."

"We're not that far from the mountains. We can still turn back –"

"I think it's too late for that, although I appreciate the offer." Danziger laughed quietly. "She's in my head, Adair; and she's not going anywhere. I was damned the moment I looked at that skull." He began to shake against her. "She's back now. I can feel her, looking over my shoulder, seeing us sitting here. I saw what I saw, and the ghost of her won't go away."

Devon closed her eyes. _Ghost_. It was the one word she'd been avoiding. "Is that what you think she is?"

"I don't know. God help me, I don't honestly know. I never believed in spirits before landing here, but I've seen too much weird shit to discount anything. I'm seeing her, whether totally in my imagination or some other way…I guess I _must_ be dreaming her, right?"

"Right. Don't worry, John, we'll figure it out."

"I don't doubt you'll _try_, anyway. Thanks for that, at least."

"You're welcome." She tugged on his arm. "Come on. Let's get back to camp. It's Uly's bedtime."

"And True's." He pulled his arm from hers; Devon found herself missing the contact. Then he rose, helping her to her feet.

"John." She looked at him. In the moons' light, he looked very vulnerable.

"Devon?" He returned her gaze.

"Can I suggest something?"

"You can _suggest_…" His mouth quirked upward in an attempt to smile.

She didn't want to, but she had to. "The next time you see her, maybe you should try to get her to tell you what's wrong. After all, we can't help her if we don't have any information."

He nodded. "I've already decided to do just that. Gotta admit though, I'm not looking forward to it."

"If you _did_, I would say you're insane," she joked.

He laughed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Adair. You really know how to make a guy feel good."

"Glad I could help."

And she wanted to help him more than anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Plain of Sorrows 

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: not mine…sob

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: Two chapters in one night. Yay me! This chapter is a little shorter but I hope it's a good one...

* * *

Chapter Seven 

He _knew_ he was dreaming. That was what scared him the worst, since he couldn't do anything about it except go along for the ride.

The first thing he noticed was how odd his body felt: stronger, more agile, and he moved with a confidence he'd never had in waking. His clothing was strange, as well: a long robe that swished around his ankles as he walked.

He was in a long corridor, the walls made of some silvery-black material. There were no windows, and instinct told him this was some sort of space vessel. His bare feet caressed thedecking like it was his lover, the metal cold against the soles. His nerves reveled in the briskness; it brought his heightened awareness to the fore, ready to experience anything he would touch.

The ship was familiar to him, in this dream. It frightened him, because in that part of his mind aware of where he actually was he knew he'd never set foot on it before. He strode past closed hatches, strangely shaped buttons glowing in the near darkness. Yes, it was dark; no lights were on overhead, even though he knew there would be panels there that would illuminate the area, if only he would reach out and turn them on. He found he didn't need them: his eyes were acclimatized to the gloom around him. In waking, his night sight had never been that good.

It was utterly silent, so quiet that he could make out his own heartbeat. That was wrong, this ship should have been bustling with activity. Even the engines made some slight sound, a rattling in the deck that had become natural to feel in his very bones. That sensation was gone as well, which told him they were no longer moving under their own power. The main drive had been shut down.

His dreaming self knew why this had happened; yet his sleeping mind wouldn't access that information. Somehow he knew there was a horror connected to that simple act, one that he didn't want to know about. But he was a part of it, that he was sure of. He'd had a hand in what was going on, and in the dream he reveled in that knowledge.

One of the doors ahead of him slid open. He recognized the one who entered the corridor as his best friend and benefactor, the commander of their vessel. He was also the one responsible for what was happening.

In the dream he couldn't make out the face of his friend, yet he knew it as well as he knew his own. "There you are," the commander greeted.

"I take it all is well?"

"Indeed. All is going according to plan. The weak ones are trapped in the observation lounge, waiting for us to arrive."

_The weak ones_. That was what they'd called their enemies…their prey. Those who had not taken the change when it was offered, preferring to stay themselves. He laughed at them, feeling nothing but contempt.

His friend clapped him on the shoulder. "Come. We're awaited. Our people won't start without us."

They walked together. His dream self was nothing like himself in real life: a predator, doing what was necessary to insure his commander's plans came to fruition. He licked his lips in anticipation, his heartbeat increasing as they neared their objective.

There were others there; others who had accepted the change because of the gifts it would bestow. The self-assurance he was feeling was echoed in those who greeted the pair of them, even though he could make out nothing of their features. There was an easy camaraderie among their group, and he basked in the friendship and loyalty around him.

It was a tremendous high, even while dreaming.

"My friends!" the commander spoke. Everyone turned to listen. "What we have done today will echo throughout our race like thunder! We have become what we were always meant to be: the leaders of our people, the ones who will carry us into the future! I thank every one of you for being with me on this wondrous day. Let us all rejoice in our new-found freedom!"

Everyone cheered. He joined in, feeling the rush of adrenaline as he knew what awaited them. Their people would go out among the stars, bringing their gift of changing with them.

However, first they must confront the weak ones.

His normal self didn't want to see what would happen next, but he was helpless to wake up. His dreaming self, though, knew what was coming and was very much looking forward to it.

There was a large door in front of them. The crowd parted, and the commander walked toward it. He touched one of the buttons on the panel beside the door, and it slid open in near silence…

"Morgan? Morgan, honey, it's time to wake up…"

Morgan Martin lurched up, almost hitting Bess in the chin with his forehead. "Huh?"

She drew back, narrowly avoiding the collision. "Are you all right?" she asked, herface creased in concern.

"Yeah…sure, Bess. Just had a dream…"

She put her arms around him. "Was it a bad one?"

"I…I can't remember…"


	8. Chapter 8

Plain of Sorrows 

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me, unfortunately.

Rating: PG-13, not just for language this time…

Author's notes: It's time to get back to John Danziger, as more weirdness happens to the poor guy…

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Absolutely nothing," Julia sighed in frustration, putting her equipment away.

Danziger understood. He'd allowed himself to be hooked up to God knew what, all night long, in order to find out anything new about his "condition." And it had failed spectacularly.

"So, big waste of time, hmm?" he asked easily.

"Your theta activity was practically normal all through the night," the doctor reported. "As a matter of fact, it's normal now."

"I can tell." The oppressive feelings he'd experienced yesterday were all but gone. He didn't dare hope they were gone for good, though. "I slept better last night than I have in a while, Doc." And he had. Nothing had disturbed him at all.

"That's good. Let's keep it that way, shall we?" Julia began packing, in preparation for their moving out.

_Not bloody likely_, was all he thought as left her tent, in order to pack up his own. It seemed that True had already started without him; most of their meager belongings were already put away. "Hey, good job," he complimented, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Thanks." She looked up at him. "What did Julia say?"

He helped her fold up the cots, then take everything outside. "She said I'm fine this morning. Nothing bad happened at all during the night."

His daughter looked relieved. "Then it's over?"

John knelt to face her. "I'm not saying that, True. I very much doubt it'll be over for a while. But, right now, I'm feeling pretty good. And that's all we can hope for."

"I understand."

He believed her. They'd had a long talk after he'd gotten back to the tent last night, careful to explain everything to her. She deserved to know what was going on, so hopefully she wouldn't be so worried.

A vain hope, he knew. But it was better than nothing.

The group had packing up down to a fine science. It took practically no time at all now to get the Trans Rover loaded and everyone sorted out. Danziger checked over all the vehicles one final time, munching on a piece of fruit True had given him as he did so. He turned to watch as Devon said something to Uly, her son looking almost inscrutable. The diggers had certainly worked their magic on the kid; there were days when he didn't seem at all human.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, True-girl?"

"Can I stay with you today?"

He chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I…would prefer if you rode in the Rover today."

She looked ready to rebel. "Why?"

"We talked about this last night…"

"But Julia said you were okay!"

"I'm okay _now_. That doesn't guarantee it's going to stay that way."

"Then you shouldn't be by yourself!"

"He won't be, True." Devon came to stand between them. "I'll be with him."

Danziger looked daggers at her. "I don't need a babysitter, Adair!"

"And I didn't say you did." She looked him calmly in the eye.

This was one of those moments when John wanted to smack her. "Wehad a talkabout this last night –"

"I know."

"You're the one who said I should confront her."

"Yes, I did."

"You did what?" True fairly shrieked.

"That's enough from the both of you," Danziger snapped. "True, you're riding in the Trans Rover, final word."

"Fine!" she stomped off, her back rigid with indignation.

"And, Adair, I can handle myself!"

"I never said you couldn't, John."

"It sure sounded like that to me!"

"Just think of me as…back-up, in case of trouble."

"You can do that just as well by staying with the others."

"Look, I'm not suggesting that I stay with you every second! I'll hang back just far enough to give you privacy, but close enough that, if something does happen, I can be there quickly." She stepped closer. "Since she only appears to you, then it's highly unlikely that she'll show up for an audience."

"I don't even know if she _will _show up," Danziger answered, somewhat mollified.

"I know. Julia told me. What do you _think_, though?"

"She will." He was certain of it. While he wasn't feeling her presence at all at the moment, once they were on the trail once more, he knew all bets were off.

"Then let's get started, shall we?" Devon turned to address the rest of the group. "Everyone ready?" When she got back various signs of acquiescence, she motioned for them to head out.

Danziger took the point once more. Devon joined him, the pair of them walking in silence. The wind wasn't as strong today; he wondered if it ever died down. It was beginning to get on whatever nerves he had left.

They had traveled approximately a kilometer when the sensation began.

It started as a chill up his spine, a tingling on the back of his neck. It grew steadily worse the farther Danziger walked.

With it came the fear, and a terrible sadness. This time it was so bad he felt he was mourning something he couldn't name. "Adair…" he murmured, coming to a halt.

She stopped beside him. "Is it her?" she asked, her voice pitched as low as his.

"Y-yeah." There was a tremble in the word that shocked him terribly.

"Keep walking," she directed.

He did so. If he'd been in his right mind, he would have questioned his actions, or at least his lack of argument. But he didn't, he put one foot in front of the other and let the emotions wash over him like a tidal wave.

Devon was no longer beside him. Her absence was like a hole in the air. She was keeping her word, letting him handle this on his own. Danziger was already very close to being in love with her (and normally, he would have questioned _that_ thought, as well…) but this was too much. She was making up for the lack of trust she'd shown the night before, by trusting him to do what he needed to do. She was supporting his decision to face this in his own way.

He felt as if he were walking through mud, and not grass. The wind echoed in his ears like the crying of lost souls. Danziger ground his teeth. _I will not panic_, he told himself sternly. Devon was somewhere behind him; the rest of Eden Advance not that far away. Even though, in this moment, he felt very much on his own, in the back of his mind he knew he wasn't.

This was bad, the worst it had been yet. His heart labored to beat, the pulse in time with a terrible throbbing that began behind his left eye and quickly spread across his forehead and to his right eye. He could _see_ each blade of grass individually, as if his eyesight had somehow been altered. The sense of mourning weighed him down like a stone across his shoulders.

And, just when Danziger didn't think it could get any worse, _she_ was there.

The cat-girl stood in front of him, her green eyes liquid with unshed tears. He stumbled to a halt, close enough to touch her if he so chose.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but John couldn't hear what she was saying; all there was was an insect-like buzzing in his ears, almost below audible.

She could see he didn't understand. She shook her furred head in frustration, then raised her right arm, pointing away from her. He turned to look.

It was a portrait.

One of the figures was his cat-girl. She was seated, a bright smile on her face and her eyes glowing with happiness. Her brilliant white dress seemed very formal, like she had just come from a fancy-dress party.

The second figure was a male. He stood behind her, back ramrod straight. He wore a dark blue uniform, silver buttons polished and braid draped from his left shoulder. He had her coloring, but his eyes were yellow, and he had a tawny ruff that fell from the same pronounced widows' peak, comingaround to meld with a beard that lined his jaw. He resembled a lion Danziger had once seen in a holo-drama.

And, as he examined the portrait, he knew.

_This was her father. _

The girl must have seen the recognition in either his mind or his eyes…possibly both. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"What happened to him?" John asked quietly, although he thought he could guess.

She turned to look at the portrait herself, lowering her arm. When she returned her attention to Danziger, he had to step back in shock.

She had changed.

The front of her pale dress was saturated with blood, which had come from a terrible wound in her throat; in fact, the entire rightside of her neck was gone. Three long gashes ran from her left ear, down to the ruin of her left eye, across her muzzle, to end just over the line of her jaw. Danziger could see the white of bone within, glistening white in the sun.

John went down to his knees, regretting that fruit he'd eaten for breakfast. The sorrow and horror beat down on him, making it impossible for him to even move, let alone think.

Somewhere he heard someone calling his name, yet he couldn't react. He knelt there, staring at his own vomit, not even realizing what he was looking at.

Then a hand touched his shoulder. It was icy cold, the cold of death, and it made him shiver uncontrollably. Arms wrapped around him, encircling him in this unbearable cold until his body simply froze over. Even in the winter they'd endured it had never been this bitter.

Somewhere deep inside he knew the girl was trying to comfort him, to make up for what she had shown him. He felt her sadness like a blanket over his mind, smothering everything else.

Then hands – warm, alive hands – grabbed his shoulders. He was pulled up and over, away from the presence that had haunted him these past days. Danziger saw a flash of brown hair, then heard a familiar voice saying his name. He was so frozen he couldn't move, but he managed to croak out a name, "Adair," before his vision whited out on him and he lost consciousness completely.


	9. Chapter 9

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: they aren't mine; I just love them like they are…

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: To everyone who has reviewed: thanks bunches! You have all been wonderful! And to those who have read but not reviewed: thanks to you, as well. I appreciate it very much!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Devon watched closely as John confronted his "visitor." It was very hard, standing back and letting him do what he had to do. However, above everything else she considered herself his friend, and sometimes friends supported each other by just being near by.

She had to admit, she was very curious to know what the cat-girl – she'd fallen into his habit of calling her that – was saying. Devon didn't fool herself, though; she doubted she would handle what John Danziger was going through right now. It was difficult enough for her deal with second-hand…although she suspected it had more to do with seeing him in pain than it had with her own strength.

So she acted as a "sentinel," ready to go to his aid if he needed it…

And, suddenly, he did.

Devon sprinted forward the moment she saw John go down. She was by his side in seconds, grabbing his shoulders and pulling his unresisting body against her own. _God,_ _he was so cold_…she called his name; he didn't respond. His eyes were fixed straight ahead, the pupils contracted to pinpoints. His lips had gone a ghastly shade of blue.

Later on, Devon would admit that she panicked. For a split second, she truly thought he was dead. She wanted to scream for Julia, but she knew intellectually that the doctor would be on her way. After all, they'd discussed this contingency before leaving camp, and Julia would have been ready.

Indeed, she heard the sound of the Dune Rail coming closer. Devon hugged John closer, hoping to bring some heat back into his body. _Hold on_, she prayed_. Help is coming_…

Then Julia was kneeling beside them, running her diaglove over Danziger's unmoving form. "Damn," she breathed. She turned toward Alonzo, who had been the one driving. "Get me some blankets, quick!" she ordered, falling into doctor mode after her little curse-word slip.

"What is it?" Devon had to know.

Julia continued with her examination. "His basal temperature is way down. How is this possible…?"

Devon didn't know, nor did she care at that moment. Alonzo rushed over, carrying several blankets that Julia must have had the foresight to pack, along with her medical equipment. "Theta waves are nearly tripled; heart rate is down…he's in shock." She dug around in the bag of supplies Alonzo had thoughtfully brought along when he brought the blankets.

Between the two of them, Devon and Alonzo managed to get the unconscious Danziger wrapped in three of the blankets. Julia wielded her injector with skill; Devon didn't bother asking what was in the hypo. She was just glad to see that John's lips were regaining their normal color.

"Dad!" True had arrived.

Alonzo held his arm out, to keep her from getting into Julia's way. "Take it easy, kiddo," he admonished gently. "Let Julia work, okay?"

"But she said he was okay!" She sounded reproachful.

"He was," the pilot answered.

True visibly swallowed the retort that must have been fighting to come out.

Devon kept her arms wrapped around the unconscious mechanic. His eyes had fluttered closed, and he looked as if he was only sleeping now. She was very relieved; his staring had unnerved her somewhat.

_I didn't think this would happen_, she thought angrily. She'd believed that, by confronting this "ghost," John might get the answers they'd needed.

Devon was feeling guilty. She didn't want to admit it, but she had to. She was the leader; it had been her decision to come this way, despite Danziger's concerns. All right, it had finally come down to the group vote, but if she'd just listened to him in the first place then there wouldn't have been one.

She wasn't used to second-guessing herself like this. In the course of her career on the Stations she'd failed many times, but she'd never felt like this before. She'd never made a decision that had so obviously put another person's health – and life – in such danger before. Of course, it could be argued that this entire expedition had put the lives of hundreds at risk, but to be honest they'd been abstract numbers to her. The payoff had outweighed any possible costs in her mind.

Devon had run her life – and the lives of those around her – like she'd run her business: with an iron hand and the will to succeed. When Uly had been diagnosed with the Syndrome, she'd fallen back on those tried and true methods in order to find a cure for him. She'd tackled the problem head-on, throwing money at it until they'd ended up here, on G889. And damn the consequences.

Well, here she was, holding one of those consequences in her arms. John hadn't chosen to be here; neither had about half the people surrounding her now. The reality of it hit her like a slap in the face. John Danziger was here because of her. Her dream.

Her nightmare.

"He's stabilized," Julia reported, leaning back on her calves.

_Thank God_, Devon thought, relieved. _Looks like I'm not going to get him killed today,_ _either. _"Should we set up camp, or can he be moved?" she asked.

"We can jury-rig a stretcher," Alonzo volunteered.

"I…don't see a problem," Julia answered.

"Maybe we should turn back," Magus suggested, worriedly.

"It's a little late for that, isn't it?" Morgan put in.

Devon looked at him, more than a little surprised. She would have expected Morgan to agree with hightailing it back to the mountains. "Morgan's right," she said reluctantly.

"This isn't the time to be discussing this," Julia snapped. "Let's get John off the ground and more comfortable, then we can bring the subject back up, okay?"

"What does a guy have to do to get some sleep around here?" came a groggy voice from Devon's lap.

"John?" She was aware that she was grinning like a maniac, but she didn't care. She did refrain from hugging the air from his lungs, though.

"Who else would it be, Adair?" he managed to sound aggrieved.

"Dad!" True peeked over Devon's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. Gonna be okay."

_Famous last words_, was Devon's silent response.

"You're riding the rest of the day, John," Julia ordered.

"Won't hear any argument from me." While his words were slurred, Danziger's voice was getting a little stronger. "Although, kinda like the view from down here."

Devon looked down at him, rolling her eyes. "No doubt, you're going to be fine." She would have slapped him, but it was against her nature to hit someone when they were down.


	10. Chapter 10

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: not mine, no matter how hard I wish.

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: to Fanwoman – you're absolutely right…I had sun-poisoning once and passed out in a busy bank. No fun, but no black, either… :)

* * *

Chapter Ten 

John couldn't get warm.

He was wrapped in two blankets, had a heavy jacket on, and the sun was practically blazing into the Trans Rover's front seat, yet he was still cold. Even the warmth of his daughter, curled up in his lap, dozing, did nothing to negate the chill that seemed to have turned his very bones to ice.

Plus, he felt changed in other ways. His eyes had grown extremely sensitive, so much so that even when wearing his sunglasses the light still hurt. Everything around him was so much clearer, their lines sharply delineated. He could see the individual pores in True's face as she slept; he realized with a sad smile that she wasn't all that careful about washing behind her ears.

Then there was the headache. It stretched across his forehead like a metal band, throbbing in time with his now-sluggish heartbeat. Even though Julia had given him something for the pain, it hadn't seemed to help any. She'd assured him that nothing was wrong; it was just a reaction to the mental and physical stress he'd been subjected to. Danziger didn't want to argue with her, but he knew better. He'd been damaged, in a way that it didn't show up even with all of the doctor's sensitive instruments.

Above everything else, though, was the intense melancholy that John found himself drowning in. Yes, drowning…he was like a swimmer going down for the third and final time. He'd originally attributed it to his cat-girl, since the primary feeling he'd ever received from her had been sadness.

But, ever since their last meeting, she'd withdrawn from him almost completely. She'd been truly remorseful about hurting him, and Danziger had to assume that she didn't want to do it again. The only problem with that was, he really wanted to know what she was trying to tell him. The mechanic had just enough puzzle pieces to know he was missing far more than what was on the proverbial table.

Danziger leaned back, his head resting against the seat and his eyes closed. God, he was so tired, yet he felt completely unable to sleep. Even when they left this place behind, would he ever be able to recover?

Would he leave this place alive?

Somehow John knew one of their group was climbing up onto the Trans Rover; when the door opened his instinct told him it was Devon Adair. "You should be careful, Adair," he cautioned. "Jumping on a moving vehicle isn't the smartest thing to do."

"I thought you were sleeping!" she exclaimed in surprise.

John made room for her on the seat, careful not to wake True. "Not hardly."

Devon took the proffered spot. "How are you feeling?"

He sighed. "Do you want me to lie? Or tell the truth?"

"I think you just gave me my answer," she said dryly. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

He sighed, laying his head back again. "I suppose I should." He shivered a little.

"Are you still cold?" The concern in her voice made him sadder than ever before. It had never been his intention to worry anyone, yet here he was, doing just that. John had always been self-reliant; he'd had to be, raising a kid all by himself. Now he was having to rely on someone, and that someone was Devon Adair.

It should have galled him, but it just made him even more depressed. "Yeah," he answered.

He felt Devon tug the blanket up around his neck. She then moved closer, putting her arm around him. "Geez, Adair, I didn't know you cared," he quipped, although his heart just wasn't in it.

She snorted. "Don't get used to it. Besides, there's no one else who can keep the vehicles up and running like you can. Do you know how hard it is to find a qualified mechanic this far from the Stations?"

"I hear ya." John wanted nothing more than to lean against her, to take the warmth that was being offered. He was too afraid that she'd mistake the movement as cuddling.

Dammit, he _wanted_ to cuddle…

But, despite wanting nothing more to lose himself in that simple human comfort, John abstained. He wouldn't saddle Adair with a damaged, emotionally crippled man who just wanted the universe to stop picking on him.

_God, now I have a persecution complex_…

So he contented himself with giving her all the details of his confrontation with his cat-girl. Devon was quiet throughout the entire recital; her only noise was a strangled gasp as he described the terrible wounds he'd seen.

After he was finished, Adair was silent for a while, obviously digesting everything he'd told her. Danziger appreciated her trying to help him with his puzzle, and he didn't believe her excuse that she needed his skills. Okay, she _did_ need his expertise…

When she finally spoke, the question surprised him. "You say she actually touched you?"

"Yeah." He shivered again. "It was like…like being touched by the grave…"

Her arm tightened around him reflexively. "Then she _is_ a ghost?"

"As much as I hate to admit it…yeah, she is. I doubt even Julia could pull someone through with the injuries I saw."

"I…don't believe in ghosts."

He chuckled sadly. "Yeah, neither do I."

"You _did _use the term first," she reminded him.

"It was meant to be metaphorical, Adair."

She returned his soft laugh. "What about the portrait?"

"It was her father, Adair. I know it."

"Was there any indication what had happened to him?"

"No." He sighed. "But I think…I think he's dead, too."

"How do you know?"

Danziger bristled at her words, but realized just as quickly that she hadn't meant anything by it. "It's just a guess, but I think it's the reason why she's so sad. She's mourning him."

Adair was silent for a moment. "But that doesn't explain her own death, John."

"Yeah, that's a mystery." His neck was getting a little sore, but he was so tired he didn't want to move. "I want to find out, Adair."

"I know I was the one who suggested you confront her, John, but after what just happened –"

Danziger did move then, to turn and look her in the eye. He saw such worry there that he instantly regretted what he was about to say. But it had to be said. "I've said it before…she's in my head. She's not going to leave. In fact, I think it's gone too far. I don't think she _can_ leave. I…might be carrying her around for the rest of my life, Adair." He didn't add that his cat-girl had already changed him, physically and mentally. John could see so much, with his new eyes; the lines around her mouth that he'd never noticed before, how her eyes carried so much worry for the group…and for himself. This trip had been hard on Devon Adair, and he'd been a fool not to notice before.

"Don't say that," she protested. "We'll figure something out."

Danziger appreciated the sentiment as much as had the first time she'd said it. However, he didn't say that he might not _want_ the girl to leave…


	11. Chapter 11

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I'm so depressed that they aren't mine!

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. It helps to keep me focused! This is another short one, sorry about that!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"The change is coming…will you embrace it?"

He was in the crowd, listening to the commander address the people. He didn't know why he was there. Everyone around him was distorted, surreal…he couldn't make out any detail at all.

The atmosphere of the crowd, though, was something else entirely. Expectancy, excitement, and just a little fear swirled around his nerves like lightning.

_The change was coming_.

The words echoed in his brain, as intoxicating as the finest liquor. It was the reason most of them were here, and now he remembered that that was why he was there, as well. It was the highest of honors to be asked to attend this meeting, to be included in such august company. His heart swelled with pride.

"There are those who will choose not to accept the change," the commander continued. "They will tell you that are you are wrong to follow me. But they are weak! They will choose to live in their weakness, instead of reveling in the strength that the change will bring!

"And it is this strength that will carry our people forward, into the unknown beyond what we know! Our destiny is to be among the stars, to bring the change to those who will accept and embrace what it means to be truly the most powerful. To be gods among mortals!

"And, to those who will not accept us, will not take unto themselves this blessed change, then I say to you that they are the weak ones, the ones we are meant to supplant. They will no longer have a place among us! They do not _deserve_ to be among us! They will be as insects under our feet, to do with as we will! And our _will_be done.

"Only we deserve this! We will be supreme in the universe, those of us who are here this night! What say you, brothers and sisters? Will you join with me, to walk with me onto our new path?"

The crowd erupted into cheers. He joined them, taking the words of their leader into his heart. The change was coming, and he wanted nothing more than to be a part of it.

"That glorious day will be here sooner than you think, my friends! Tonight is just the beginning, the start of such a wondrous age that can scarce be imagined! A paradise, for those who have the courage to reach for it. Are you ready?"

Everyone roared their agreement. Oh, yes, how he wanted the change, more than anything else.

The commander walked among the crowd, followed by his inner circle. It was an honor to be in the same room with him; but to shake his hand…

"Welcome, brother," the commander greeted, his deep, resonant orator's voice striking a chord somewhere within his soul.

"When will the change be coming?" he asked breathlessly.

"Soon, brother," the commander answered. "Within the next moontide."

"Bless you for bringing it to us. We are unworthy."

"That's where you're wrong. You are infinitely worthy…"

"Hey!"

Walman jerked awake, almost losing his grip on the Mag-Pro. He turned bleary eyes on Alonzo, who stood a few meters away. "Huh?" he asked.

"Sleeping on watch is the quick way to get on Devon's bad side," the pilot replied seriously. "Especially with all the weird shit going on right now."

"Yeah, sorry Alonzo."

"At least it was me." Alonzo moved forward to clap him on the shoulder. "Go get some rest. I'll relieve you."

"Sure, thanks." Walman handed the weapon over, then stumbled back toward his tent. He rubbed his temple absently. Had he been dreaming?


	12. Chapter 12

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: This isn't mine, no matter how many stars I wish on…

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: Thanks again to my reviewers! I appreciate hearing what you have to say!

* * *

Chapter Twelve 

Morgan had a headache.

Normally, he'd just go to Julia and ask for an anti-inflammatory, but for some reason he was feeling disinclined to involve the doctor in his personal business this morning.

So he and Bess packed up. He'd done it so many times now that he didn't even have to think about it any longer. It felt like doing the same steps, to the same dance.

It was exceedingly boring, and he was tired of it.

Not for the first time since crashing on this planet, Morgan was seriously missing his old life on the Stations. Yes, he might have been a low-level bureaucrat but he and his wife had had their own space, a pretty good life…and he'd had at least a modicum of power.

All that had changed with the discovery of the plot against the Eden Project, by the very people he'd worked with and trusted.

Life could really suck.

He sighed.

"Are you okay, Morgan?" Bess asked.

"Sure," he answered absently, "why wouldn't I be?"

"You had a pretty restless night last night."

"Did I?" He couldn't remember whether he'd dreamed or not.

She smiled. "Let's just say I'd be surprised if I didn't have a nice set of bruises this morning."

"I…I'm sorry, Bess."

"It's okay." She touched him on the arm. "No real harm done."

They finished packing in silence, which was good because Morgan's head was really starting to pound. It felt like his heart had taken up residence in his frontal lobe. He wondered what was causing it, and while it seemed to get worse he was still reticent to get something for the pain.

He'd just wait it out.

The entire camp was almost torn down. Morgan sighed again. This was getting so _old_!

Traveling from one campsite to another – except for having been stranded during the winter – not setting down any roots…he just wasn't cut out for the vagabond life! It was so _below_ him…

He and Bess carried the last of their things to the Trans Rover, where it was stowed in the same place it went every morning. Morgan made way once they were done tying down, watching the rest of the group as they finished their own preparations.

Devon, Julia, and Solace were actually having to help Danziger up into the cab of the Trans Rover this morning. Morgan had to admit, the man looked really bad. He was wrapped in a couple of blankets, despite the warmness of the wind that whistled through the tall grass. His skin was paler than Morgan could ever remember seeing.

_He is weak,_ came the unbidden thought.

Morgan shook his head to clear it, instantly regretting it as the pain thumped through his temples. He fumbled within a pocket for his sunglasses, slipping them on with a sigh of relief. It did help a little.

_We cannot tolerate the weak to steal our strength_, whispered a small voice from deep within his mind. _They have no place in our world_.

He should have been disturbed by this. Even Morgan had to admit to himself that he was a fairly excitable person. Hearing voices should have sent him running to Julia, demanding her professional attention.

Yet, it didn't.

In fact, the voice was making a strange sort of sense.

_Of course it makes sense. You know it to be true. Only the strong, those who accept_ _what will happen, will have a place in our glorious destiny._

Our destiny. Yes, that sounded ideal. Morgan stood aside, observing those around them as they found their places in their caravan.

Devon Adair's entourage.

That was exactly what they were: Devon Adair's personal entourage. _She_ was the reason they were stranded here. This was her fault that they were cut off from their home, the world they'd known. Everyone knew it, yet they still followed her like lapdogs.

_They are all weak_.

Yes, it was true. They followed Adair simply because they didn't know better, didn't know what it was like to follow – and be inspired by – a real leader.

_Someone strong. Someone not afraid to accept that things needed to change. Will you_ _accept the change? _

Change was sounding very good to Morgan right now.

_No. Not now. The time is coming. You must be patient_.

Patient. Yes, Morgan could be very patient.

_Very good. I have chosen wisely. You will do wonderfully well in the new order._

It was amazing what a really good headache could do to clear the mind, Morgan thought as he joined Bess to walk beside the Trans Rover


	13. Chapter 13

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I only own the ghosts. Everything else is just stuff I happen to like to play with.

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: What am I planning? Only I know...Bwah hahahahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

John Danziger was bored.

More than anything, he hated being sick, and unfortunately that was what Adair and the others had classified him. Actually, Julia had been the one to say it first, so he firmly blamed her for being banished to riding again today.

Truth to tell, he wasn't feeling like himself at all. The changes he'd noticed in himself yesterday were still present, and what was really strange was that Julia hadn't seemed to notice. Yes, she'd categorized all his symptoms: the drop in body temperature; the elevated theta waves; the enzyme and hormonal imbalances. But she hadn't said a thing about the headache, the difference in vision, the emotional turmoil.

So, despite her missing half his problems, Julia'd promptly declared him unfit to travel without assistance. And, of course, Devon and Alonzo had backed her up.

What a pain in the ass.

Either he was feeling better today, or he'd just gotten used to feeling rotten. It was probably the latter. Danziger had never been claustrophobic, but there was something about being cooped up in the Trans Rover that was driving him nuttier than he already was.

At least he had True for company, although his daughter was being uncharacteristically silent. There were times when he couldn't get her to shut up without threats of punishment, but for some reason True wasn't saying a thing. They'd been riding for a little over an hour and John had yet to hear a peep from her.

Just who was supposed to be sick, here?

"I give up," he finally said, "why the silent routine?"

He felt his daughter jerk against him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, I thought you were going to keep my company. What gives, True-girl?"

She didn't say anything for a minute, then finally, "I'm just thinking, Dad."

"Feel like sharing?"

There was that silence again. Just when Danziger didn't think he could handle it any longer, True murmured, "I was just trying to figure out why this…alien…picked you to hurt, that's all."

John hugged her tightly. "She didn't mean to hurt me."

"How do you know?"

"It's…hard to explain," he admitted. "I just know. As to why she picked me, period…I can't tell you. That's something I'm still trying to figure out myself."

More silence. This was starting to get on his last nerve.

"Look, True. I know you're upset by all this – "

"I don't think that covers it, Dad!" she fairly shouted, frustrated and angry. "I don't care what this cat-thing meant to do! All I know is, it's hurt you, and I can't do anything about it!"

"It'll all work out –"

"That's not what you told Devon yesterday!"

John wanted to cringe. He thought she'd been asleep. How could he fix any damage _that _had caused? "Something's happening," he sighed. "I don't pretend to understand it, but it's affected me in ways I can't explain. All I do know, is that she needs help, and she chose me, but she didn't realize what would happen if she did. I doubt she's even seen a human before."

"Then it shouldn't have done anything!"

"'She,' True…not 'it.'"

"I don't care!" she shouted. "All I care about is you!"

Danziger sat up, grabbing his daughter by the shoulders so he could look her straight in the eye. He didn't like what he saw there. "Let me ask you: if it were Devon – or anyone else in the group – in trouble, you'd want me to help them, wouldn't you? Even if it meant I might get hurt?"

True chewed her lower lip. "Well…I suppose."

"Why does helping a stranger make it any different?"

Her eyes snapped in anger. "Because none of the others would hurt you!"

"Not deliberately, no. And this girl didn't mean to, either."

"How do you _know_ that?"

Shit. How could he explain what he didn't understand himself? "Let me put it another way, okay?"

She nodded.

"Right now, you're upset and angry, right?"

True nodded again.

"Then, how would you feel if…something really bad happened to me?"

"The same, only worse."

"And how would feel if I…died?"

True bit her lip. If she'd listened to the entire conversation yesterday, she would know where he was going. It was obvious she didn't want to answer.

John pressed on. "And what would happen if you needed help, and couldn't speak anyone else's language? And all you could do was _show_ a stranger how you were feeling?" She wouldn't look at him now, which was how Danziger knew he was getting through to her. "That's what's happening here, True. I can't understand her at all, so she has to show me how she's feeling. Unfortunately, when she does show me, it…does things to me. It's not her fault. She didn't know what she was doing, she only knew she needed help and I was there to help her. The problem is, I don't know what's wrong, and every clue I get is one step closer to getting an answer."

"I still wish she hadn't picked you, Dad." Her voice was low, accepting.

"I know." He hugged her.

Okay, maybe he wasn't so bored, after all…

Danziger let the silence reign between them again. He leaned back against the seat, pulling one of the blankets up around him from where it had fallen from his shoulders. He had to admit, their little discussion had tired him out. He wanted to close his eyes, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Instead, he stared out the windshield. Adair was walking ahead today. He watched her, with his new eyesight; the way she walked, her hips swaying slightly, the wind whipping her brunette hair about her head like a stormcloud. He passed the time somewhat pleasantly in this fashion.

Suddenly she wasn't alone.

It wasn't his cat-girl, although he was certainly of the same race. It was definitely male, judging from the way he carried himself. He was a little taller than Adair, with stark white fur on his exposed back and arms. He didn't have the long tale of hair like his cat did; only a black stripe ran down the back of the head and along his spine. He was dressed only in a pair of brown breeches.

He was reaching up to touch Devon.

And he was very, very angry.


	14. Chapter 14

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: it's not mine and I'm really upset about that. The ghosts are mine, though.

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: I'm hoping things are going to get even more interesting…

* * *

Chapter Fourteen 

Devon walked at the front of the party, lost in her thoughts.

She was very worried about John. Of course, that was only natural, since she felt he was her responsibility...even thought he would have argued with her about it. He just didn't look at all well this morning, despite protesting that he'd slept very well the night before. And he didn't put up much of a fight when Julia had insisted he ride again today.

Although, he had looked affronted when Julia, Alonzo, and Devon herself had helped him up into the Trans Rover. That had made her feel somewhat better.

She just wasn't used to seeing John like this. And she admitted to herself that it was breaking her heart.

John Danziger was the rock of their group. What he brought to the team was irreplaceable. Devon counted on him to be there.

And now he wasn't.

She glanced back at the Trans Rover, but the sun was glinting off the windshield and she couldn't see inside the cab. It wasn't as if he was alone; True was with him, and Devon could count on the girl to call out if anything happened.

Devon was desperately worried. She and Julia had talked into the night about what was happening, and neither one could come up with anything. She'd tried to convince the doctor that there was more wrong with John than what showed up in the medical scans, but Julia would always trust her instruments before she would Devon's instincts. It wasn't her fault: she was just skewed that way. Devon would respect her no matter what.

Another disappointment was the lack of any viable DNA from the piece of skull Alonzo had retrieved. It had been just too old and too degraded to be of any use. Devon had secretly hoped that it might hold part of the puzzle, but since it wasn't going to fit she would set it aside and move on. Given enough time, they would come up with an answer.

And she would save John, if it was the last thing she did.

Then she felt something on the back of her neck.

Devon kept walking as nonchalantly as she could, even as her heart rate went up and sweat broke out on her forehead. It felt like someone was staring at her…someone very angry.

"Adair!"

She spun at the sound of John shouting her name. He was running toward her, with a burst of strength that she would have sworn he didn't have. _He must have jumped from_ _the Trans Rover_, she thought abstractly_. And he lectured_ me _about climbing onto a moving vehicle?_

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped as he slid to a halt at her side.

"Shut up, Adair, and stay behind me." His color was high, a change from the terrible paleness from this morning. He actually pushed her back, taking a stand in front of her.

"What's going on?" She was angry at him, for being so high-handed and for risking his health by running around like a maniac.

"There's someone here," he hissed.

Devon's anger fell away. "Your cat-girl?"

"Would I have come running like that if it were? Now be quiet and let me handle this, okay?"

She stepped back. That must have been the source of the odd sensations she'd started having. Although, if John could now see others…his situation had just gotten much more serious.

"Dad!"

Devon caught True before she could get to her father. "Stay here, True."

"Keep her back, too, Adair," Danziger warned.

Devon wrapped her arms around the struggling young girl. She could sympathize with True; she wanted to go to John as well, to protect him.

But now it seemed like his job was to protect them. He stood there, his body tensed and shaking a little. "Don't touch her," he growled into thin air. "Your people have already messed with me; you won't take anyone else!"

"John," Devon urged, "tell me what you're seeing." She was so desperately afraid for him…

"It's a male this time," he answered, his back still to her.

"How can you be seeing him?"

"How the hell should I know? Why don't you ask him yourself?"

She ground her teeth in annoyance. "What's he doing?"

"He was going to touch you."

Devon shivered. He'd just saved her from going through what he was. _Oh my God…_

"Look, it doesn't do any good, I can't understand anything you're saying," John replied to the unseen visitor. "Just leave and let us go in peace, okay?" Then his head turned slightly. "Oh, I see you've decided to turn up again. Will you tell your friend here that we don't want him around?"

"Cat-girl this time?" Devon took the chance to ask.

"Yeah. About time, too. They're talking now. Hopefully that means she'll call him off."

He turned to look at her.

When she saw his face, another piece of the puzzle clicked into place.

John had only ever worn that expression for True…that look of love and pride that a father has for a daughter.

_When had that happened? _

Just two days ago, he'd been adamant about getting rid of the "ghost" that had been haunting him. He'd railed against what was being done to him and had wanted to stop it. This cat-girl had made him ill, had changed him.

_That was before he'd been shown the portrait_.

Yet another piece.

He was seeing her as a child who had lost her father, a girl desperate to make contact with anyone who could help her.

Devon was furious with herself for not seeing it sooner.

Danziger had turned back to the invisible conference before him. "Damn! I wish I could hear them!"

"What's happening?"

"Looks like they're arguing…oh…" his voice trailed off.

"John?" When he didn't answer, she repeated his name more forcefully. "John!"

"Um…you're not going to like it…" he finally whispered.

"Tell me anyway."

"There…there are about a dozen of them around us now."

Devon's heart stopped. There couldn't be that many… "What are they doing?"

"Just…just standing around, waiting." He paused. "My cat-girl is talking to them all…" He shivered.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm standing between you and about fourteen cat-creatures, and you're asking me if I'm all right? Don't you think that's a really silly question, Adair?"

She noticed that he didn't really give her an answer…

The entire Eden Advance had caught up with them by now. Devon could hear murmuring behind her, but she didn't dare take the time to explain. She was too busy holding True, and watching Danziger. Anything that happened would telegraph itself through him, and she had to be ready.

It was silent for so long that, when John did speak, it startled her. "I think they've decided something."

"Can you tell what it is?" she asked urgently.

He took a step away from her. "Yeah, I'm getting a really good idea."

John held out his hand, toward the unseen beings…

And his entire body jerked, as if he were being electrocuted. His head snapped backward, and Devon could hear his scream as it was choked off in mid-cry.

"John!"

"Dad!"

Devon found herself with an armful of struggling True. She tightened her grip, not knowing how dangerous it would be for her to get too close.

It was almost too much for Devon to bear, as she watched Danziger struggle in the grip of whatever was happening to him. She felt tears fill her eyes as the mechanic twitched and moaned, the agony he was going through beating against her like a drum.

"We can't just stand here!" she heard Julia cry out.

"Everyone stay back!" Devon ordered. Somehow she knew it would be dangerous to touch him, although _how_ she knew she couldn't have said.

Then, it was over. John went down to his knees, gasping out, "Don't come near me!"

"Dad!" True was fighting harder against Devon, and the leader was just barely able to contain her within the circle of her arms.

"Listen to him!" Devon rapped out. "True, be still!"

"Do what she says, True-girl," John ordered, his voice rough and gravelly.

It was his words that made the girl calm down. She stood, panting for breath, leaning against the older woman.

"John," Devon called, "what's going on?"

He straightened up, getting his feet underneath him. Danziger still had his back to them, staring out across the plain toward what only he could see. "Everything is going to be fine. Look after True, Adair."

Devon's heart turned to ice. "What are you doing?" she demanded thinly, her voice shaking.

"Just take care of her, Adair. Promise me." He stood up, turned, and looked at her.

Devon Adair gasped. Her world shifted sideways, never to be the same again.

_Oh my God…his eyes_…

The creature that had been John Danziger smiled, then ran away from the Eden Advance group, following a trail visible only to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Anything Earth 2 doesn't belong to me…but the ghosts do.

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: I've been so good at updating, then I get a case of _lifus interruptus _that demanded my attention…and it's another short – but I hope interesting – chapter. Thanks again for those of you who are reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the effort!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Morgan stared, as all hell broke loose.

_What the fuck? _The expletive was startled out of him as he witnessed what had happened to Danziger. He didn't speak out loud; instead he watched as the entire group went into shock…and True Danziger went into hysterics.

Devon had to have help holding the girl, until Julia managed to get her sedated. He felt sorry for her, to have seen her father change like that…

_No, that was not the change I have promised, _came the unbidden inner voice. It held an obvious note of disdain. _That was simply a parlor trick, a ruse to sow confusion among_ _those too weak to know any better_.

Morgan stood back as Devon and Julia took the now-sleeping True and bundled her into the cab of the Trans Rover. Alonzo had gone to fetch the Dune Rail; he drove up to join them. While Morgan didn't hear what was said, he could guess when Devon got into the Rail with the pilot then took off in the direction that Danziger had run.

_They will not find him_. Now the voice was smug.

Morgan didn't get it, and wasn't afraid to admit it.

The voice chuckled. _Those who have taken him are masters at subterfuge. They will do_ _all they can to hide him_.

"Morgan?"

He turned to his wife. "Yeah?" He'd lost track of her in the confusion.

"I'm gonna check on True, okay?"

"Sure." His eyes followed her as she climbed nimbly up the side of the Trans Rover.

_How ironic_, the voice continued, _that they have chosen the father of that child. Did_ _N'Merra not learn anything from what has happened before? Does she not remember what occurred between herself and her own father? _

Morgan was confused by the reference, but didn't question it. Everyone around him didn't seem to know what to do; Baines and Magus were walking around, and at odd intervals they would stop and look around as if expecting something to jump out at them. The others looked equally lost; only Julia and Bess were actually occupied with True.

It was Walman, though, that puzzled him. The man was standing a few meters away, staring at Morgan himself. He had a look of expectancy, almost like he was waiting for Morgan to act.

_Yes, I have chosen someone to aid you, when the change does come. There are others who will be of equal help, those I have not visited yet, as I have with you and the one named Walman. However, time is short, and the weak ones will attempt to move against_ _us._ _They will use the father to move their own plans forward. However, I have faith in you, and know I have chosen wisely. You are infinitely worthy, and ready to take the place that has been prepared for you. You are strong, and those who rebel against the coming change will be ground under your heel._

Morgan wasn't sure he was enjoying the way the voice kept on about "grinding people under his heel." That wasn't something he had any desire to do. He merely believed that Devon wasn't the leader they needed. After all, she was the one responsible for them being stranded here. It had been her plan, her dream…and now they were all living the nightmare.

_See, you know the truth. You see beyond what the others do, to the meat of the matter. Devon Adair, while seeming strong, is perhaps the weakest of all your people. She cares only for her own goals, and will not take others' feelings into consideration. You've seen this; you know I speak truly._

Thing of it was, Morgan thought he did know. But he'd seen the way Danziger's "illness" had affected her…

_She cares for him simply because he can aid her in her quest. Would she have gone after you in the same way?_

He doubted it. Morgan just wasn't important in getting them to New Pacifica. Hell, he shouldn't have even been on the advance ship.

_You know I am right in this. And you have chosen the change. You are, indeed, worthy of what I am offering_.

Morgan chewed his lip. He didn't feel worthy of anything at the moment. The burst of confidence he'd first gained when the voice had begun its promises had left quickly.

He thought back to the Stations. Yes, he'd been a fairly minor bureaucrat in a nest of bigger and badder government officials, yet he'd had the confidence of his position. He'd known what his place was, and how to fill that place. There would have been a chance of promotion, down the road, and he and Bess had been comfortable with their lives.

But here, on G889, he was so far out of his depth it scared him. Morgan knew it made him look like an idiot to most of the others, and there was nothing he could do to change that. However, when he saw the way Devon tried to run things…and, despite several meetings – and shouting matches – to the contrary, she was still the one everyone looked to, to get them where they needed to go…it just made him angry.

It made him realize just how much better he could do it himself.

_So very true, my friend_, the voice agreed. _It is a case where the sheep followed without realizing what they were doing, simply because they knew no other way. It will be up to you to show them the correct path._

Yes, he could do that.

_Indeed you could._

And there would be others to support him.

_I have already started. You have one; there will soon be another, and while I was not certain who that would be earlier, I have now realized there is but one other who would be invaluable to our cause._

Something in the voice made Morgan go cold. It was a glee, a joy in what was about to happen.

And joy in who would be chosen next.


	16. Chapter 16

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Anything vaguely resembling Earth 2 doesn't belong to me. The "ghosts" are mine, though.

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: Another case of life getting in the way of what I really want to do. Thanks for being patient with me.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

She stood, her back against the railing, staring out at the stars.

The observation lounge was just that: a large, round room with a solid dome of space-hardened windows that allowed the viewer to see beyond the metal hallways of the spaceship. It was almost possible to forget that one wasn't actually surrounded by blackness; only the slight vibration of the engines through the deck gave anything away.

However, even that was gone now. The ship had been shut down, on orders of the commander. It was necessary, he'd said. They'd need to "divest" themselves of those who would hold them back from the greatness that was theirs by right.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She didn't turn, recognizing his voice beside her. "Yes."

"Soon it will be ours."

She agreed, although she didn't speak out loud.

"I'm glad that you have joined us," the commander continued. "If only your father could see as you do…he also would be invaluable to us."

She shrugged. "Not everyone has the vision you do."

"Very true. And now we must deal with those who would stand against us." He rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know this will be very difficult for you…"

"Not as difficult as you think." She smiled. "I…no longer consider him to be my father." She looked up at her companion. Although he was so close to her that she could feel the heat of his body, for some strange reason she couldn't make out his face.

"Then you are truly worthy, child. I feel privileged that you will be at my side." The commander moved away.

She twisted around, to lean her elbows on the rail. She rested her shin on her right hand, staring down into the central "pit" of the lounge. The comfortable sofas and chairs had been removed from the area, leaving it bare of everything but the soft green carpet.

It was where the weak ones were being held.

They milled around, looking up every once in a while at their captors. The fear was so strong she could smell it, an acrid scent that made her want to gag. She could have ignored it, if she'd been allowed to lose herself in space…oh, well. This was something that had to be done, and no amount of procrastination would make it any easier.

Her father was down there. Despite her words to the commander, she still loved him fiercely. But he'd betrayed her, betrayed their destiny. He would have to pay for that, and it didn't matter what her feelings were.

"This is your last chance." The commander's voice echoed through the dome. "All you must do is accept what is being offered, and you may join us on our journey of greatness."

"It's not greatness!" She recognized the voice. It was the commander's own daughter, who had turned her back on her father just as she herself had done. "You would lead our people into damnation!"

"You know not what you say," the commander rebutted. He sounded sad. "If you would simply open your mind—"

"Open your mind too much and your brains would fall out!" came the rejoinder. Even though she couldn't see him, she recognized the voice as her father's.

The commander sighed. "It's truly sad, that you cannot see beyond your petty concerns and realize that what we're doing will bring us to our rightful place among the stars."

"The stars are _already_ ours, father," his daughter answered. "We have our place among them. You would destroy our freedom with your delusions."

"I feel sorry for you all," the commander murmured. He glanced around at those who stood along the balcony.

She held her breath, awaiting his orders. Despite the dread she felt at what was about to happen, she reveled in the power they had over the weak ones. Her very nerves sang as her muscles tensed in anticipation.

Those below sensed that something was about to occur. She could actually hear their hearts beating in terror. She smiled at their fear now.

"Let us begin."

At the commander's word, the strong ones leapt over the railing to land amid those who would be their prey. She was with them, landing softly on the balls of her feet. Only days ago she would never have attempted such a jump; it had been too high, and she would have risked serious injury.

But the change was upon her.

And things would never be the same, for any of them.

True Danziger moaned slightly in her sleep, trying to wake up, but the sedative that Julia had given her was too strong. She sank back into the nightmare, a part of her taking joy in the blood and terror and madness…


	17. Chapter 17

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimers: Earth 2 isn't mine, although I claim my "ghosts"

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: Here's another chapter. I appear to be slowing down, but it's not by choice!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The wind whipping her hair into her face, Devon Adair held on for dear life as the Dune Rail fairly flew over the uneven ground. Personally, she thought Alonzo was driving too fast to catch any sign of where Danziger might have gone, however after asking him once to slow down, and his growling back at her, she'd given up.

She didn't want to think about what had happened. She didn't want to keep seeing John Danziger's eyes as he'd turned to look at her.

_His cats' eyes. _

Devon shivered, then told herself it was just the way Alonzo was driving and not because she was horrified by John's transformation. He'd chosen it, obviously; but had he really had a choice? He'd put himself between the ghosts and Devon herself. He'd protected her from what had been happening to him.

_And he had changed. _

She couldn't ignore it. Quite possibly, John Danziger had saved her life, by trading himself for her.

_While his daughter watched_.

How hard had that been for him? To leave his daughter like that, in favor of an alien that had been dead for a very long time? Could she herself have done it for him? Despite any argument to the contrary, Devon felt responsible for each and every member of Eden Advance. It had been her dream that had led them here; her nightmare that had stranded them there...at least until the colony ship arrived.

_And John was her friend…perhaps more_.

She pushed that thought away. This wasn't the time or place to go into that right now. She just wanted to get Danziger back…for True.

_And for herself. _

Alonzo stopped the Rail, then stood up in his seat in order to get a good look over the tall grass. "Damnit!" he swore. "Where the hell could he be?"

"He could be hiding in the grass," Devon replied, "and we'd never see him."

What else had changed? Devon ran her hand through her tangled hair. _I should have_ _insisted to Julia that something was wrong with John, beside what her instruments were_ _showing._ But it was too late now, and John was gone God knew where.

"We're not getting anywhere searching like this," the pilot snapped. "It's just too easy to hide out here."

Devon's heart froze. "Are you giving up?"

"Not on your life." He smiled at her, trying to be reassuring. It didn't work. "I think we're just going about it the wrong way."

Devon wanted to remind him that she'd tried to get him to slow down, but held her tongue. Now wasn't the time.

She got out of the Dune Rail.

"What the hell --!" Alonzo exclaimed.

"I'm walking back," she answered, then proceeded to do so.

"Devon, are you crazy?"

_Quite possibly_. "I'm hoping I can see something from the ground that I can't from the Rail. Why don't you head back and let them know I'll be there shortly?"

She heard the Rail start up behind her. Alonzo pulled alongside her. "C'mon, Devon. Get back in."

Devon didn't answer. She kept walking, her eyes firmly on the ground. There _had_ to be some sign of where John had gone, and she needed to find it. Maybe this was the wrong way, also, but at least it was something.

Alonzo kept pace with her. She did appreciate it, but didn't say anything. She didn't think she needed to.

Every once in a while, Devon would move across the front of the Rail, hoping to catch some glimpse, some footprint or broken blade of grass…anything that would show her where John had gone. In the back of her mind was a voice pointing out that she was no tracker, that she didn't know the first thing about following a trail. That what she was doing was worse than useless.

She doggedly ignored it.

But, as the sun started to go down, Devon had to admit defeat. There was simply no way they were going to find John.

Tears prickled her eyes painfully. It galled her to give up on anyone, but when that one was John Danziger…well, it rankled her more than she could express.

Ever in front of her mind was the vision of John's strange new cats' eyes.

She'd be dreaming about that for many nights to come.

Tiredly, Devon climbed back up into the Rail, letting Alonzo drive her back to camp. He took it slowly this time, and she had to wonder if he were dreading going back empty-handed as much as she did.


	18. Chapter 18

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I can't claim a thing but what I created, which isn't Earth 2

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: Another chapter! Yippee! Thanks to everyone who's reading!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen 

With his new eyes, John Danziger could see so much…

Each blade of alien grass was clear to him, even at the breakneck pace the cats were setting for him. The cats themselves were like poetry in motion, their muscles rippling under softly furred skin. He could actually make out the weave of the various pieces of clothing they wore.

His own cat-girl ran beside him, her pale dress whipping about her bare legs. She looked at him, smiling, revealing her predator's teeth. Her eyes, although still unbelievably sad, were shining.

Every once in a while the cats would drop into the grass, and Danziger would do the same, trusting their instincts. A couple of times he heard what was unmistakably the Dune Rail as it passed very close to him.

He couldn't let them find him, not now. Not when he was so close to finding out what was going on. Danziger hadn't wanted to leave his daughter, but he was so sure that this was important, that what he discovered would somehow affect the entire group, that the hesitation he'd felt in that moment when the cat-girl had held out her hand to him had been easy to overcome.

Danziger felt bad about abandoning the group to do this, but there really hadn't been much choice. If that other cat had touched Devon…well, he didn't want to think about that. He hadn't wanted her to have to go through what he'd had to, plus she'd always been his first choice to look after True if something had happened to him.

Well, this certainly counted as something…

They ran toward the north. It surprised John that he didn't feel tired; looking back at his condition before the girl had touched him, he never would have guessed he would have had the stamina to run ten meters, let alone the distance he was making now. Another sign of change…

Also, there were times when Danziger could have sworn he could make out what the cats were saying. Yes, the words were like whispers across his mind, but he definitely heard them conversing in some fashion. He concentrated, knowing that if he could understand them, then that would be a huge part of the battle won.

…_be home soon…_

…_not long now…_

…_why this one…_

…_know the truth…_

It made Danziger's ever-present headache worse, and soon he had to keep his attention on where they were going. The ground seemed to be rising toward a mound that rose out of the grasslands like a miniature mountain. It seemed perfectly smooth to John's eyes, with a rounded top that rose like a dome over the rest of the mound.

The cats ran right up to the mound. Even as John watched they vanished into the side of the hill, until only the cat-girl remained.

_My name is N'Merra_, came the thought, faint yet clear.

"Why can I hear you now?"

_Because you are closer to us than ever before_, she answered. _I had hoped that this would_ _not be necessary, and am sorry that it had to be this way, but we needed to be able to converse. _

"You do fade out, sometimes."

_I am sorry. Our minds appear not to be very compatible, perhaps because we are of different races_.

"No need to keep apologizing."

_Yes, there is. I have taken you from your family. I wish this had not been needed_.

Danziger thought about True, and how she was possibly reacting to what had happened to him. The feelings of sadness he was always getting from the cat-girl – N'Merra – were much stronger. "That other cat-man…"

_D'Lorrak._

"Yeah…D'Lorrak. He was going to do this to Adair, wasn't he?"

_You mean the female?_ N'Merra ducked her head in what appeared to be shame_. Yes, I am afraid so. He chose to ignore my order to leave the rest of your people in peace, instead taking it upon himself to make that precipitous move. _Her voice faded out, so John missed her next words. _–am sorry_, she finished.

"You lead these people then?"

_My father did…_

"He's dead, isn't he? That's what you were trying to tell me?"

_It is worse than that, John Danziger. Let me show you._

N'Merra led him around the side of the mound. It wasn't as perfect as John had thought; protrusions and lumps marred its surface, and in several places grass hadn't grown at all, leaving bare dirt. "What is this place?"

_Home_…

That didn't answer his question, but Danziger was willing to let it go for the time being. He continued to follow her, the wind not disturbing her clothing and hair no longer bothering him in the slightest. Just proved that a person could get used to anything…

_Here_. She stopped beside another bare patch, pointing toward an area somewhere in the middle of the rough rectangle.

Danziger moved closer. At first glance it resembled just another section of hill, but on closer examination he realized there were strange bumps spaced in a pattern across a raised box-like shape. A shiver went down his spine, as his mechanic's intuition came to the fore.

Reaching out, he prodded one of the bumps. The dirt smeared, revealing a reddish-hued spot.

It was a button.

Danziger pressed it, but nothing happened. He wiped his hand across the entire space, and five more buttons appeared, each one a different color.

He was looking at what had to be some sort of entry hatch.

John glanced at his would-be guide. "What sequence opens it?"

_Blue, green, red twice_.

He did as she said. There was a click, but the door didn't open. "Damn."

_The power supply must have dwindled too low to operate the systems. I am sorry, but we no longer need…such things._

"Why am I not surprised?" Danziger went to work, scraping the soil away from the hatch. He could trace the outline of the door; the click had been the sound of the hatch opening just enough for him to get his fingers into the crack.

It took a couple of heaves to get the hatch fully open. A puff of stale-smelling air hit Danziger in the face like a slap. "Ugh."

He stepped into the darkness. Before his change, John would have been completely blind, but with his new vision he could actually make out his surroundings. He found himself in what looked like for all the world like an airlock.

This was a buried spaceship.

Danziger made for the control panel. As he pried it open and began poking around within, he asked, "Just how long have you been here?"

_I…do not know. Time no longer has any meaning for us_.

"That long, huh?" He licked two fingers, then stuck them into the open panel. He usually would never have dreamed of doing something like that, but he had to know if there was any power at all in the old circuits.

His damp fingers tingled. He cursed inwardly and hoped it would be enough to open the inner hatch…or at least make the lock disengage like it had outside.

He replaced the front panel. "What's the combination here?"

_Red, green twice, gold_.

Danziger used the combination, and the door lurched open a couple of centimeters. "This isn't getting any easier," he groused, putting his strength into pulling open this door as well.

Eventually he was able to step into the corridor beyond. He had a choice – right or left – and let N'Merra direct him.

_To the left_, was her reply.

His footsteps rang on the metal deck plates as John made his way forward, trusting her to show him the right way. It floor sloped downward slightly, going deeper into the ground. Closed doors lined the corridor, and while John's natural curiosity would have been to open a few and see what was inside, he knew that without power he would just be wasting his time.

He was amazed at just how well he could see in the dark. It was like being outside at dusk: just enough to see but not quite good enough to make out small details. N'Merra's graceful form led him farther in, and Danziger trusted her not to lead him astray.

The silence was almost deafening. Only his footfalls sounded in the gloom. John knew he was the only living being to have stepped into this ship in centuries. "Where do you come from?" he inquired, his voice hushed.

_I do not remember our home,_ was the quiet response. _I was a baby when we left to find a new world. My father did show me pictures once, when I asked; it was a beautiful place, full of trees and water and animals. _

"Why did you leave?"

_There was…a change among my people. No one knew what caused it, only that those who were touched by it were never the same_. She fell silent.

John didn't know if he'd somehow lost his connection to her, or if N'Merra simply didn't know any more. He chose to remain silent, and let her either restore their rapport or to let her tell the story in her own time, whatever she did know.

The air was getting fouler. Danziger coughed more than once, and that seemed to concern N'Merra. She would turn and look at him; he would wave her on once the fit had passed.

The corridor continued on. There were a couple of hatches that John could have sworn were lifts; other doors were larger and he guessed they must lead into control rooms of some sort.

_We were unable to escape the change_. The words were so low that, at first, Danziger wasn't certain he'd heard them. _We brought the scourge with us. What made it worse_ _was that many of our people actually_ chose _to change, after everything we'd done to get away from it. _

"I'm…sorry."

_It was a very long time ago, John Danziger. I made my choice then_.

He wondered just what she'd chosen.

After what seemed like hours, they eventually arrived at what had to have once been some sort of common area. It was large, more than four times the width of the corridor and twice that long. Another closed door was on the far wall.

All the other ghosts were waiting for them.

As Danziger stood there, he realized that each of them was giving off their own sets of emotions. Some were sad, others angry, still others afraid. Were these feelings the last ones they'd experienced? It seemed to make sense.

D'Lorrak was there, and from him came the strongest source of anger. He approached N'Merra, giving her such a look it would have made Adair cringe. N'Merra herself stood under that withering gaze as if it were simply a soft rain. The elder cat said something to her that Danziger didn't catch; N'Merra replied just as unintelligibly. Then she turned back to John.

_What you are about to see, has been hidden for so long we no longer have the memory of_ _when it occurred_, she said solemnly. Tears formed in her green eyes. _I wish this could have been done some other way, but as D'Lorrak has pointed out, time is running out._

"What do you mean?"

_We will explain, but first…please, enter the room and see what has become of a once-proud people_.

Danziger passed through the crowd of cats. They parted for him, most of them giving off a sense of respect. There was the same panel at the side of the door, with the same six buttons.

_Gold, blue, red twice, white_.

He pressed the buttons in that order. Once again, the door ground open just enough for him to be able to pry it the rest of the way.

And he gasped in horror at what he found inside.


	19. Chapter 19

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I sure treat them like they are.

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: "Begging?" Wow, no one's ever begged me for anything before… : )

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Ulysses Adair squatted, palms flat against the ground, trying to figure out the weird signals he was getting.

The boy really didn't _know_ what he was doing; he just _knew_ he could do whatever it was he _was_ doing. His actions were instinctual…at least that was how Julia had once put it. While the Terrians had never officially taught him any of their own natural abilities, Uly _instinctively_ knew he could do certain things. And what he was doing now was encouraging the earth to tell him a story.

The ground was vibrantly alive under his touch, his nerves broadcasting what they were sensing into the part of his brain that the Terrians had awakened. None of the others could feel what Uly was, and while it gave him a little pride in being able to do something that no one else could, it also frightened him a bit. The Terrians had once told him that this was fine, that once his new talents fully blossomed that this fear would vanish. Although Uly doubted that they truly understood whatfear was…

For the majority of his young life Uly had been limited by his physical disabilities, but he'd been unaware of just what he'd been missing. Ever since arriving on G889, though, he'd come to realize just how much _fun_ he'd been cheated out of. Of course, his mother still had the tendency to baby him, but he didn't really mind.

She just didn't get it.

But Mr. Danziger…he'd treated Uly like a real kid. Uly admitted to himself that he'd done quite a bit of wishing, that Danziger had been his real father. Okay, that meant he'd have to put up with True, but she wasn't really that bad…well, sometimes she wasn't that bad. Other times, though…he just wanted to haul off and smack her. Unfortunately Mom had taught him never to hit a girl, and that was one of the many lessons he didn't want to test. He knew just how far he could push it as it was…

Mom didn't understand his tie to the earth here. It _told_ him things; a lot of times those things didn't make sense, although he believed they would eventually, once he got older. But he could guess at some of the sensations, and others were as plain as the nose on his face. He hoped he could put enough together to help Mr. Danziger.

One of the first things he'd sensed about this place – as they'd left the mountains – was the complete lack of Terrian presence. He'd halfway expected it, after he'd seen the skull. The Terrians never did anything like that unless it was either a warning…or a tribute. And, since he hadn't dreamed of any danger, he'd guessed it was a respect thing. Uly had been somewhat surprised that Alonzo hadn't figured that out, but then the boy was a lot closer to the Terrians than the pilot was. Alonzo just didn't have the _senses_ that Uly did.

His palms tingled slightly. By the intensity of the tingling, he could usually tell the amount of Terrian activity. There was practically none; Uly guessed he was sensing an _old_ Terrian presence, meaning that they hadn't been around for a really long time. So they'd once been here, and something had made them leave.

Uly dug his fingers into the ground, hoping to get some indication of what had caused the Terrians to pull up stakes (he'd heard Bess say that once, and he'd liked it, even if he didn't really understand where it had come from) and leave, while marking the place as special. He could feel the life of the world through his fingertips. It made him sad that the others couldn't experience what he could.

Then a _strangeness_ made the tips of his middle fingers go numb. Okay, that was really weird. It wasn't something Uly had ever felt before. He wriggled them a bit, hoping to get some sort of clue…then he realized what it meant.

_The earth had been damaged in some way. _

It was a really old sensation, he could tell that much. It was also somewhere to the north, if he was judging it correctly. The damage – and the reason for it – was still there, even though it had been taken over by the earth in an attempt to heal itself, like a scab over a scrape. A small voice told him that, if they found the source, they would find the reason for what was going on.

"Uly?"

He didn't move. The story he was getting from the ground was fascinating him and he didn't want to leave.

"Ulysses Adair!"

The boy sighed. Julia wasn't going to leave him alone until he answered her. "I'm okay," he said.

"What are you doing?"

Julia had always been curious about his Terrian-gained abilities; Uly vividly recalled the time she had tried to transfer those gifts to herself. His Mom had been furious, and that had led to all sorts of stuff happening, but Uly himself hadn't been that upset. He'd gotten the impression that Mom hadn't realized just how much he'd known at the time; but come on! He wasn't a baby any more! Nor was he particularly stupid!

For a split second he considered doing a "dirt dive," but dismissed it immediately. Too much was going on right now, and while Julia had seen him do it before, he didn't want her to freak out. So he decided to answer her. "I'm trying to find out what happened to Mr. Danziger." He pulled his fingers out of the ground, brushing them off on his trousers.

"How can you do that?"

He got up, turning to look at her. The doctor stood there, her arms crossed, her eyes alight with curiosity. "I'm asking the earth," he explained.

Julia accepted his response. It was one of the things he liked about her. "What's it telling you?"

His answer was interrupted by the return of the Dune Rail. He and Julia ran up to it as it came to a stop inside the camp that had been hastily set up.

They hadn't found Mr. Danziger.

To be honest, Uly hadn't thought they would. He couldn't have said where that thought had come from, but it had settled into his brain almost from the moment that the mechanic had run off.

Mom looked really sad. Uly wasold enough to recognize that she really liked Mr. Danziger, which made the boy wish that much harder that he'd been Uly's father. But he'd have to _really_ put up with True then...argh.

Uly gave her a hug, since it looked like she really needed one. Her arms tightened around him fiercely, and it was triumph that she was able to hold on so tightly. When he'd been sick, she'd never have dared for fear of hurting him.

"How's True?" she asked, once she'd let him go.

Julia sighed. "Still sleeping, when I checked on her last."

"That may be a good thing." Mom ran a hand through her wind-blown hair. "There was no sign of John anywhere."

"It was like he just vanished," Alonzo added, coming around from the driver's side of the Rail. He put an arm around Julia's shoulders, pulling the doctor closer. Uly was hoping they'd get together, too, along with his mom and Mr. Danziger. Not that he'd ever say it out loud, of course. He certainly didn't want to get yelled at…besides, he was sure his mother didn't even know Uly was aware of girls, let alone men and women…

After all, the only girl there was True…argh. He couldn't get his brain around _that_, especially since if Mom and Mr. Danziger did get together, she'd be his _sister_! Eww!

"We have to go about this a different way," Mom said. "Just running off in the same direction John did isn't the answer."

"I think Uly might have something to say about that," Julia replied.

"What do you mean?" Uh oh, Mom's voice just got harsh. That usually meant she wasn't going to be very happy with what she was going to hear.

Uly got a sudden case of nerves. He _knew_ what he'd felt was right, but when Mom looked at him that way he felt just like he was back in his immuno-suit, doing something he shouldn't.

"Go on, Uly," Julia encouraged, when he didn't speak up.

"Well, I just asked the ground, and it told me there was something to the north that shouldn't be here."

"You mean you spoke with the Terrians?" Mom asked.

Well, he'd said it plainly but she wasn't listening. "How can I speak to the Terrains when they're not here?" he huffed.

"What do you mean, kid?" Alonzo asked.

Well, Uly did understand what the term "patronizing" meant, and that was how Alonzo sounded. It sometimes made him mad that everyone turned to the pilot when they needed something from the Terrians, instead of asking Uly himself, since he had the closer bond. "The Terrians haven't been here for _centuries_," he explained, slowing his voice down the way he'd heard his mom do when she wanted to make sure a person was clear on what she was saying. "How can I ask them if they're not _around_?"

Alonzo looked stunned. Uly reveled in it for a second, but got a look at his mom's face and was nervous all over again. She was _really_ not happy.

"How do you know this, Ulysses?" she asked quietly.

Now she was using his full name. This wasn't good at all. "Like I said, the ground told me. If the Terrians were here, I would have sensed them. The only thing I got was a really faint, really _old_, tingle. The Terrians left here, because of what happened."

"And what did happen?" Julia asked. She was the only one who didn't seem mad at him. He just couldn't figure adults out at all.

"I'm not sure, but there's something to the north that hurt the earth. Whatever it was, it made the Terrians make this place off-limits, but it's their choice, not because they _had_ to. Then they put her skull at the end of the gorge to let others know that the plain was special."

His mom's eyes widened. "You said _her_ skull, Uly. Who is _she_?"

"I don't know. The ground didn't tell me that." Well, at least she was listening to him now.

"John was seeing a girl," his mom whispered.

"Could it be the same person?" Julia asked.

"It would be a real coincidence if it wasn't," Alonzo replied.

Uly looked at each of the adults in turn. Of course he'd heard that Mr. Danziger was seeing some sort of alien, and he'd heard the mechanic refer to "his cat-girl," but he hadn't put it together like that. Maybe grown-ups were good for something after all…

"Well, it seems like we might have a place to look," Mom said, getting out of the Dune Rail. "It's too dark now; we'll leave in the morning."

Uly breathed a sigh of relief, even as she was practically dragging him to their tent. Sure, Mom didn't understand him and his Terrian gifts, but at least she'd listened and hadn't dismissed what he'd said…


	20. Chapter 20

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I'm having way too much fun with something that doesn't belong to me!

Rating: PG-13

Author's Notes: Hey, I'm just shocked that someone would actually _beg_ me to do anything…now if I can just train the boyfriend…heehee…

* * *

Chapter Twenty 

Devon was glad that someone had taken the trouble to set up her tent, and made a mental note to find out who it was and thank them properly…once she was done with Uly.

She sat her son down on his bunk, then knelt down to his level. It was amazing, how fast he was growing…the trousers he was wearing were already too short. And there was a wisdom far beyond his years in his pale eyes; he'd been through way too much in his short life.

And then there were the Terrians…she doubted anyone would truly know what they'd done to change her son.

"All right, Uly," she began, "I want you to tell me everything."

"I already did," he answered. He sat cross-legged on the bunk, looking her in the eye.

"You said the ground told you something was wrong?"

"I said that the earth had been hurt, and that there was something to the north that didn't belong here."

"Right." Devon didn't pretend that her only child's new abilities didn't scare her at times, and she could admit to herself that there were times when she tried her best to ignore them. It was just easier to talk to Alonzo about the Terrians, simply because he _wasn't _related to her. Yes, pretending that Uly was a normal boy wasn't the long-term answer, and it certainly wasn't like the old Devon Adair at all – she was used to dealing with whatever cropped up in her life firmly and with the near single-mindedness that had marked most of her actions since Uly had been diagnosed with the Syndrome.

She couldn't ignore this. What Uly was telling her could lead her to John…and to what had changed him.

"Why didn't the Terrians warn us away from here, if they were the ones who marked this place?"

"I guess because they didn't think there was a reason."

Devon took a deep breath to steady her heart; after all, it wouldn't do to yell at Uly when it wasn't his fault. She was all for making the Terrians the target of her ire. "Why would they think that?"

Uly actually rolled his eyes at her. It was a trick he'd obviously picked up from a certain mechanic, since John was always doing that to _her_ when he believed she'd just said something silly…or obvious. Yes, she missed John Danziger's eye rolling…

"Mom, I can't ask them, can I? They're not here." He spaced out his words, like he was trying to explain something to her that she should already be aware of. Now, that was a trick _she_ was guilty of, and hadn't realized just how condescending it sounded.

She took another deep breath, trying to keep her cool. "What did the earth tell you was the reason?"

Uly went introspective. "If it told me, I don't think I understood it. But I did get the impression that the Terrians did it out of respect."

_Respect? _Devon mulled that over. "Then…whatever happened here impressed the Terrians."

"Not…exactly." Her son paused. "Mom, you know when Commander O'Neill died?"

"Of course I do." How could she forget it?

"And we buried him, right?"

"Yes, we did…" Uly was going somewhere with this line of reasoning…

And Devon realized just what it was when he said, "Well, we put up a marker, to remember where we'd buried him."

"And that's what the Terrians did!" She didn't need to ask; she knew it just as surely as she knew her own name. "These cat-people died here, and the Terrians marked the place out of respect for the dead, and remember where their graves were!"

Uly smiled brightly. "Yeah, that's it!"

Devon returned the smile. It made so much sense…of course, why would the Terrians warn them away from a graveyard? As far as they'd known, there was nothing there that would put the humans in any danger. Especially if they themselves hadn't been there in centuries…

_Did the Terrians even have the notion of ghosts?_

Well, Devon hadn't been particularly superstitious until John himself had brought up the notion, although he'd denied that he'd meant it that way. Yet, all the scanty evidence they had pointed to some sort of haunting, although it might be something completely explainable with more proof.

She turned back to Uly. "Did the ground tell you how these people died?"

Her son shook his head. "No, Mom. Although it has something to do with what hurt the earth, I'm sure of it."

Devon chewed the inside of her lip thoughtfully. "And you think John's there?"

"I don't know, but it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does." She climbed up onto the bunk next to her son, putting her arm around him and hugging him closely. "Uly, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom." He was embarrassed, she could tell by the tone of his voice. "I really want to find Mr. Danziger."

"So do I."

They sat there in silence for a short time, Devon reveling in the closeness she shared with her son. He was her miracle, and she didn't even want to think how she could ever live without him.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Uly?"

"I'm hungry."

Devon laughed. "Then let's get something to eat, shall we?"

They both stood. Uly hugged her once more. "I love you, Mom."

"Me too, kiddo." She used John's nickname for Uly, it just sounded so right. She hoped that they'd be able to bring him home soon…


	21. Chapter 21

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: only the ghosts belong to me, although I really wish it were different…

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: I'm back! Thank you for your patience. I hope everyone had a very happy holiday!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One 

_What is the child doing?_

What bothered Morgan the most was the idea that he'd gotten so used to having this voice in his head that it didn't surprise him anymore when it spoke.

He looked for what it was referring to. What he saw was Ulysses Adair, squatting on the ground, his hands buried in the soil. He sighed. Poor kid, always playing Terrian…

_Playing Terrian?_ The voice sounded confused. _Ah, you mean the Dreaming Ones…_

Yes, Morgan supposed that was what he meant.

_Do not trust them, my friend. When we arrived here, they took the side of the weak ones, trapping us here in perpetual torment, bodiless, only our minds to sustain us. _Now the voice was angry. _They had no idea what they were giving up, what wonders we could have shown them, if only they'd helped us destroy the weak ones!_

If the weak ones are so weak, why was help needed to destroy them?

_Simply because an enemy is weak, does not mean they do not have other…talents. Guile is their main weapon, and their ability to move silently behind the scenes, so that their plans are unknown until they are ready to strike. You must be always vigilant, dear friend…_

Morgan sighed again. He was tired, so tired of everything.

_Soon, very soon, your patience will be rewarded. Trust me still, as you have trusted me from the start…_

"Morgan?"

He jumped at Bess's voice at his shoulder. "Damn it, Bess," he almost whined, "please don't do that!"

His wife's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't mean to startle you, sweetie."

"It's okay." He took her hand. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"Must have been pretty heavy thoughts."

"You could say that." His love…his Bess. Ever since they'd crashed here, she'd been the one who'd kept him from falling apart. It was ironic: on the Stations, he'd been the confident one, with the good job and contacts and the knowledge to survive. When he'd married Bess, she'd been ignorant of how things worked in his circle, and she had had to rely on him.

Now, it was the other way around. Being from Earth, Bess had the know-how to live on this world, and it was Morgan himself who was practically useless. He still remembered the first night they'd been here; she'd been the one who had built their fire, had reassured him that everything was going to be fine.

He'd been the weak one, she the strong.

And now, this voice was telling him that it was Morgan who was actually strong, and all the others were weak. That he was the true leader, not the woman who had managed to strand them all on this benighted world.

It was a paradox that, now that Morgan could see it, was one he couldn't reconcile.

_Do not doubt! _The voice echoed around his frontal lobe. _You are indeed strong, my friend. Your strength lies in your vision, in your ability to see the truth without being led blindly. Physical prowess has nothing to do with greatness; only the true power of the mind can lead the chosen to their proper destiny!_

Bess looked at him strangely. "Morgan? What's wrong?"

He stared down at her. It must have been an obvious space-out, since she had noticed. "Nothing, really."

Morgan wasn't a very good liar, especially with his wife. Bess could pick up one of his lies at fifty meters, and her instinct apparently hadn't failed her. "There _is_ something wrong, Morgan. You haven't been yourself for several days now, ever since you started having those dreams…" Her eyes got wide again, as her agile mind put two and two together.

It had only been a matter of time. Bess wasn't stupid; in fact, Morgan considered her one of the smartest women he'd ever meant.

_You cannot let her know, _the voice demanded. _She is not one of the chosen! Her destiny no longer lies with you!_

Bess, not chosen? Morgan looked down at the woman he loved more than life itself. If she wasn't part of his destiny, well…then it wasn't worth being a part of, was it?

_I see that I have indeed chosen wisely, _the voice crooned. _Your loyalty does you credit, my friend. This was but a test, and you have passed. All I ask is that you do not tell her yet; wait until you can show her what is offered. _

Morgan let the voice sooth him. But there was a quiet part of his mind, where his thoughts were still his own, that recognized back-pedaling when he saw it.

"I promise you," he said, taking both Bess's hands in his, "everything is going to be just fine." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bess."

"I love you too, Morgan," she answered softly. "And I trust you. I always will."


	22. Chapter 22

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Earth 2 doesn't belong to me, but you can blame the ghosts on me.

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: I suspect this is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for…

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two 

The room was filled with corpses.

Even the near-darkness couldn't hide them from John's new, improved vision. There were about three dozen all told, laid out side by side across the floor of the immense chamber. They'd become mummified; he could make out details of fur – and devastating injuries – despite the fact that they had to have been dead for decades, if not centuries.

John took a hesitant step into the chamber. Something crunched underfoot; the remnant of what must have once been a beautiful carpet actually cracked in pieces at his touch. He glanced upward, surprised at the dome that arched over his head. It had been someone sort of transparent material, but now dirt and grass kept the long-dead cat-people hidden from sun, moons, and prying eyes.

The first breath he took in this hallowed place was the driest John had ever tasted, sucking the moisture from his lungs. It was even harder to breathe in here than in the rest of the ship.

There was no smell, though, and for that John was eternally grateful. Only the musty scent of ages long gone tickled his nostrils and made him stifle a sneeze.

Once the horror was gone, Danziger allowed himself to drink in the peace in this chamber. And it was peaceful…the peace of the grave. He wondered vaguely if this was what death was like: this ultimate silence, which nothing living could ever disturb.

The dead themselves had been consciously positioned, their limbs – at least those who still had limbs – straight, hands at their sides and legs pointing toward John's direction. He realized someone must have done this; if the ship had actually crashed here these bodies would have been all jumbled together.

_You are correct, John Danziger_.

He recognized the mental voice; his cat-girl, N'Merra, and her people now stood on a balcony that seemed to circle the entire room. D'Lorrak was next to her, is anger radiating from him in waves, almost drowning out N'Merra's intense sorrow. John could see tears glistening in her vibrant green eyes. "What happened?" he asked, his voice hushed in respect.

_These are my people_, she answered. _The ones who chose to follow me, and not the mad ones who would have destroyed us. _

"Pardon me, but it seems like that's what they did." He indicated the bodies with a sweep of his arm.

_There is a difference between death and destruction, John Danziger. Death is the cessation of life, while destruction would have meant damnation. Do you now see the wisdom of our choice?_

John did see it. His eyes traveled among the mummies, knowing what their choice had meant: dying in agony, bodies being ripped and torn apart because they'd wanted their souls to be free.

He admitted to himself, he didn't know if he would have had the strength for such a decision.

_Do not sell yourself short. Your strength is what drew me to you in the beginning. And not just your physical strength; the strength of your convictions and your ability to stand up for what you believe in. Plus the strength of your love...for your daughter, for those who travel with you. These_ _are indeed wondrous gifts, and you should be rightly proud of them. Do not doubt for a moment that you would have been here, among us. _

Danziger knew just how much of a compliment he had just been paid, even though he thought himself completely unworthy of it.

N'Merra sighed. _Be that as it may, this is how I see you. I will say no more, as this subject apparently embarrasses you. _

John was grateful for that.

Suddenly, she was beside him. He could feel the pain and sadness flowing from her like water from a fountain. And he hadn't been at all startled by her sudden appearance.

_We come from a world far from this one, _she began. _We were a predatory race, before civilization caught up with us. Once that happened, we advanced quite quickly, becoming a starfaring races in mere centuries, as counted by your time. Perhaps we were too hasty, and moved ahead far too fast, but only history can judge that. All I know is that our very drive to succeed, our predatoriness – if there is such a word — is what we believe to have caused our downfall. _

Her sad voice faded out for a moment, then John heard, _--they called it the Change, and it began to affect our people randomly, without reason. Whole families would suffer from it, leaving others alone. In other cases, just single members of entire clans would succumb and the rest would be untouched. It also seemed to be communicable, but the person had to accept it wholeheartedly, without reservation. One couldn't be affected if one didn't want to be._

"That…that sounds like a really strange sickness."

She actually smiled slightly. _Even having lived – and died – through it, I cannot argue with you. Scientists were divided as to what caused the Change; some though it was a genetic predisposition; while others thought it was conscious choice to become something that we already were, and had simply buried it under centuries of civilization. As it was, the Change brought out in those affected the traits we'd gone to so much trouble to leave behind: the very carnivorousness of our natures. _

_What I mean by that is, we reverted to our ancient ways; of hunting, of killing those weaker than ourselves. Unfortunately, those Changed thought the ones who wouldn't become like them were weak, and were therefore undeserving of life._

_Millions of innocents died…my mother among them._

Danziger felt a stab of sorrow for her. His thoughts traveled to Elle, lying in that hospital back on the Stations. He was suddenly very glad that he'd told True about her…

_I was only a child at the time, so my memories of events are understandably dim. But what I know comes from those who were witnesses, and experienced first-hand the hell our lost world became. _

He glanced up at the cat-people standing on the balcony above him. His gaze went to D'Lorrak, who nodded at his unspoken question…yes, he'd been one of the witnesses. John nodded back in understanding.

_That was when a group of us decided to build this ship, and take the untouched away from the only home we'd known. We hadn't yet gotten to the point of colonization, so this was as much a danger as what staying, but we really had no choice. It was escape, or be killed._

_My father was appointed commander of our expedition. He had been a great leader on our world, and was one of the last of our government to be unChanged. It took many years, but this ship was completed in record time. They held a lottery, to determine who would be on board when it left. Of course, I was on board simply because of my father's rank, and not because I had anything to offer such a party._

John smiled at that. "They had no clue what they were in for, did they?"

N'Merra smiled again. Danziger decided he liked seeing it; her face wasn't meant to be sad. _Indeed not, my friend. I grew up quite…precociously. _Then her voice faded out again. The next word he heard were, _--happy, but that was not to last. Little did we know that, instead of leaving the Change behind, we had brought it with us, hidden within the one person we would never have suspected. _

Danziger shuddered. How horrible it must have been, to suddenly realize that what they'd been running from was actually stalking their steps? These people had been trapped aboard this vessel, unable to escape from it once it had made itself known.

The cat-girl's sadness was stronger than ever now. _Yes, I can see that you truly sympathize with our plight. I did choose rightly, when you came into our territory. _

"But I don't understand one thing…why was it necessary to choose anyone? I mean, forgive the bluntness, but you're all dead. Was this just so you could tell me your story?"

_If that were the case, John Danziger, then you and your people would have had no knowledge of us at all. Believe me when I say it was very necessary._

"I do believe you. Please, go on."

_Thank you for your patience. Ours isn't a short tale, and we have done nothing to make you comfortable._

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Actually, John was itching with curiosity. He wanted to know everything.

_Thank you again. I assure you, I will tell you all I know._

"I know."

N'Merra stretched out a hand, obviously wanting to touch him, but stopped herself. _I shall continue, then…when it was discovered that there was one among us who had accepted the Change, it was far too late to do anything. He had learned from his people's mistakes, and chose to work among the shadows, until he had gained quite a following among the ship's personnel. When the number of Changed outweighed the number of the unChanged, he struck. We…had practically no warning at all. _

_We were gathered here, in this place, to face our fate. We were offered the Change, and those you see lying here would not accept. We were trapped here for many days before…well, as you see, we did not survive our trial._

John glanced around the room, at the corpses laid out at his feet. "How many were on this ship?"

_Over two hundred._

"And only these held out?"

_There were others, however they died beyond this room, and in different ways_. She stopped, then glanced up at D'Lorrak. The male was speaking, but John couldn't make it out, could only hear a soft buzzing in his brain.

N'Merra shrugged, turning her attention back to Danziger. _I apologize for D'Lorrak; he is very impatient, and reminds me that time is passing. He is perhaps the only one among us still with a sense of time; although why it should survive in him I do not know. But my story is indeed long and he will have to wait a little longer._

"I don't understand."

_You will, John Danziger. And when you do I hope you will forgive me for taking so long…well, we shall see, shan't we? To continue…_

_As I said, we had almost no warning. But there were those among us who guessed something was happening, and made preparations. D'Lorrak was one of our engineers, and one of the first to realize that things were not as they should have been. His own daughter was seduced by their leader, and accepted the Change; D'Lorrak told us that it was her own strange behavior that betrayed her._

_So, he made preparations. He sabotaged the ship's engines, in a way that no one would suspect until it was too late. Fortunately for us, the engines were actually shut down for a time; that just exacerbated the damage. The Changed were unable to bring them back on line. And, since they were responsible for murdering the one who'd actually did the deed…well, as you see, the ship is no longer in space…_

"He did an excellent job, then." Danziger nodded to the male, one engineer to another. D'Lorrak grinned fiercely in reply.

_Indeed, he did. Although none of knew just how excellent a job he'd done until after our…deaths. As I said, we had all been gathered here. It is evident that we were cold-bloodedly murdered by those who had once been family, friends, lovers…the Change did things to them, turning them into monsters. D'Lorrak's own daughter was responsible for his death._

"I'm…sorry…" Danziger couldn't understand what would turn a daughter against her own parent. Obviously this was the source of his anger.

_I thank you_. It was D'Lorrak who spoke, although his voice was almost a whisper inJohn's brain.

_What happened next is…well, none of us truly recalls anything, until we suddenly were standing among our own corpses, and the ship had crashed. I remember the two moons, one nearly full and the other just a crescent, their light streaming in through the observation dome…we wandered throughout the ship for a while, where we found the bodies of those who had been Changed. There were no survivors._

_However, as we had somehow become separated from our bodies and cut off from the afterlife, so had the Changed. We fought them as best we could, but we knew we would be beaten in the end._

_That was when the Dreamers came._

John was confused for the second it took him to realize what N'Merra meant. "You mean the Terrians?"

_I do not…ahh, I see. Yes, these Terrians were what we named the Dreamers. Apparently we…disturbed them with our presence. They came to investigate._

"They took your side, then."

_They did, in an way. Although they would not actively fight with us, they taught us ways to defend ourselves on the dream plane. We were eventually able to find a way to block the Changed from the dream plane, and thus from the world of the living. You see, we have somehow become trapped between life and death. We can access the dream plane, however in a different way than the Dreamers do. Unfortunately, I cannot explain it. It comes as naturally to us as breathing does to you._

_Once the Changed were banished, the Dreamers returned. They laid us to rest, out of respect for ridding them of the Changed. That is why our bodies are as they are; it was due to the Dreamers. They were grateful, for if the Changed had been allowed to run loose, it would have eventually endangered them, as well._

"But I see more bodies here than the number of spirits. What happened to the others? Did the Changed do something to them?"

_To some, yes. You see, we, too, can be banished from the dream plane, although the Changed didn't appear to realize what they were doing, For most, though…after the fighting was done, they simply faded away. We hope that they have gone to their final rest, but we cannot be certain. We also do not know why we haven't faded ourselves, but something keeps us here. The Dreamers don't come here anymore. We are alone._

Danziger felt her pain deeply. Something was keeping these few here, and here they would stay. "Believe me when I say I'm sorry about what happened to you and your people. But I still don't understand why you appeared to me."

N'Merra looked in directly in the eye. _Because some of the Changed have been able to break their banishment, and they walk the dream plane again. Some of us think that's why we're still here: in case they did escape. They have. The problem is, we cannot find them._

"You mean you lost them?" Danziger was incredulous.

_Yes, and it could not have come a worst time. It happened just before your people arrived here. We all felt it happen. Then, of course, you arrived. We hope this was simply a coincidence, although some of us suspect otherwise. I doubt we will ever know for sure._

_But we had to watch you, had to warn you. However, our minds have been, up to this point, incompatible with yours. It was D'Lorrak's precipitous actions that prompted me to do the one thing I didn't want to: to become like the Changed, and to Change you into someone my mind could communicate with. For this, I am sorry._

"It had to be done. You had to warn us. But, if you aren't compatible, what makes you think these Changed can harm us?"

_Because they are not like us. They are more adept at insinuating themselves into other's minds, often without their knowing until it is too late. This we learned the hard way; it was the main reason the Dreamers refused to aid us any more than they did. The Changed can affect the dreams of the unaware._

John's heart began to race. "You mean they can get into our dreams?"

_I am afraid so. Perhaps it is already too late._

"At least you warned me. What else can you tell me?"

_Only that we suspect one of the escapees is their leader. Beware, John Danziger, for he is the most powerful of all the Changed. He will be difficult to find, let alone stop._

"I have to get back." Danziger took one last look around, saying a silent prayer for those who had died in this room.

_Of course, we are with you in this. Follow me, and I will lead you out._

He did as she asked, hoping it wasn't already too late…


	23. Chapter 23

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I've wished as hard as I could, but Earth 2 still doesn't belong to me…

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: Good to see you haven't given up on me! Thanks and much appreciation for reading!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three 

Devon berated herself for not noticing the strain among the crew much sooner.

It practically slapped her in the face that night, as she and Uly joined the others for dinner. Of course, she had been so wrapped up in what had happened with John…but that didn't stop her from blaming herself for not seeing just how stressed everyone was. It was in the way that Baines's eyes kept darting about, as if searching for the next worst thing to jump out at him. Julia and Alonzo sat together, as they usually did; however, the pilot was leaning into her, his manner entirely far too overprotective. She'd never seen him like that, and wouldn't have thought Julia would have been the one to put up with such behavior…if the situation hadn't been so out of the ordinary. Walman sat by himself – which was weird, since he was usually one of the most social of the group – staring into space as if expecting something to drop down into his lap. True was missing from the gathering, which was to be expected. Yale, usually so unflappable, was fiddling with his cybernetics. Everyone else huddled together, and Devon knew it wasn't for warmth.

But the strangest behavior came from Morgan and Bess.

Devon had seen those two go through a lot since they'd been stranded here, but they'd always come out the other side with their relationship even stronger than ever. The Martins always relied on each other, and it was evident in the way they interacted with one another that they were even more in love now than they had been on the Stations. As Danziger had once put it: "Bess and Martin are always in each other's hip pockets…it's so sickeningly sweet I can feel the tooth rot setting in."

However crude he'd put it, the mechanic had been right; Bess and Morgan Martin were one of those rare couples who truly belonged together. And what she was seeing now was so out of character for both of them.

They sat beside each other, but instead of the casual affection they always shared, there was now a tension between them that practically hummed over the whistling wind. Bess sat so straight that Devon wondered if her back could handle the strain. Morgan slouched, as usual, but that hid a steel in his posture that Devon had never seen before. Plus, they sat separated, not one part of their bodies touching. It was so unnatural it made her want to scream at them to stop.

And, yet, there was nothing Devon could think of, to make it all better. For one of the few timesin her life, she was drawing a complete blank. This situation had gotten so far out of control that she honestly believed there was no way to make it go away, barring John's miraculous return and their exiting this thrice damned plain with all due speed. She tried telling herself that they'd all voted to come this way, that this had been the only viable direction to take if they expected to get to New Pacifica before the colony ship arrived.

It didn't help.

Devon missed John desperately. Despite their very different backgrounds, the two of them complimented the other…and, if she had to be honest with herself, they _belonged _together. She'd grown to dread the day that he would leave, heading back to the Stations and to the life he'd left behind there. It had never occurred to her that she might very well lose him _here_…despite John having become a magnet for any and all sorts of trouble.

In her heart of hearts, Devon Adair _needed_ John Danziger.

Not that she'd ever admit that to _him_.

"Julia." She had to break this smothering silence. "How's True?"

The doctor started, then looked at Devon. There was just a hint of tiredness in her eyes. "She's still sleeping. But it's not a very restful sleep; her theta waves are elevated, and her vitals are fluctuating a bit. I'd say she was having some sort of nightmare."

Devon couldn't help but notice Bess's jerk at the word "nightmare."

"Alonzo and I moved her into my tent for tonight," Julia continued. "I'll want to keep an eye on her."

"Let me know if anything changes, or if she wakes up," Devon replied.

"I will." With those words, Julia practically jumped to her feet. "I'm going on to bed, and I'd recommend that we all get some rest."

Alonzo stood up as well. "Goodnight, everyone." He followed the doctor into her tent, obviously not caring who noticed.

Not that anyone did. Julia's rising was a cue that they'd all seemed to have been waiting for; within seconds everyone was up and scattering in different directions.

"Everyone seems really nervous, Mom," Uly piped up.

"Yes, they do," his mother agreed. She put an arm around his shoulders. "But it's still a good idea, kiddo. Let's get some rest."

"Okay." Hand in hand, they headed back to their own tent.

"Devon!"

They'd taken about four steps before Bess's call halted them. Devon turned around; Bess was hurrying toward them from the direction of hers and Morgan's own tent. "What is it?" Devon asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Certainly." She turned back to her son. "Uly, why don't you go and get ready for bed? I'll be right there."

"Sure, Mom." He looked up at Bess. "G'night, Mrs. Martin."

"Goodnight, Uly," Bess answered.

After Uly had gone, Devon asked, "What's wrong, Bess?"

Bess chuckled nervously. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. I'm only ashamed to admit that I didn't notice it until just now."

"That's okay, you've been upset about John."

"But that doesn't mean I get to ignore everyone else."

"But when you care that muchabout someone, those feelings take priority no matter what your intentions are."

Devon hoped her surprise was hidden from the other woman. Just what had Bess seen that had led her to say that? Well, she wasn't going to ask, she'd be too embarrassed. "What can I do?" she inquired instead.

"Look, can we go somewhere more private? I…I don't want to talk about it out in the open like this."

Devon led her around the back of her tent, where they would be out of sight of casual observers. Out here, they would only have the wind for company. "Is this better?"

"Much, thanks." Bess sighed. "Look, I might be blowing this all out of proportion…but…" she hesitated.

"Go on," Devon urged.

"For the last couple of days, Morgan's been acting…different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…he's been distant. Distracted. Cold, actually. He tells me that there's nothing wrong, but it's been like living with a stranger. Ever since the dreams started –"

"Morgan's been dreaming?" Devon's heartbeat increased, and she knew it was in fear.

"Yeah, but he claims he doesn't remember the dreams. They're pretty intense though… here, let me show you." Bess turned, untucking her shirt then pulling the brown fabric up.

Devon gasped. In the bright moons' light she could make out the darkness of bruises on Bess's pale back. "Morgan did that?"

Bess lowered her shirt. When she looked at Devon, there was anger in her eyes. "He didn't mean to, Devon. He thrashes about a lot when he dreams, and since I'm in the same bed with him…well, it's like being caught in the war zone, if you know what I mean?"

"I think I do. Go on."

"Well, what really made me notice was the fact that he never goes into V.R. anymore. And you know how much he enjoys doing that…"

Devon did. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth to get Morgan out of whatever fantasy world he'd disappeared into. "I…can see why you'd think something strange was going on."

"And, today when I was talking to him, I realized that all this started after John started seeing that cat-person. I also remembered that Julia thought that somehow John had been dreaming, even though he was wide-awake. It can't be a coincidence, can it?"

"I…don't think so, Bess." _Oh, God_…another one of them was being affected by this place. Was it also coincidence that the two people who had voted against coming this way – Morgan and John – were the ones suffering?

"What are we going to do?" Now Bess was sounding frantic.

Devon could sympathize with her completely. "Look, I hate to say this, but there's nothing we can do without more information."

"But _Morgan_…!"

Devon took the other woman by the shoulders. "Bess, I know what you're feeling, believe me."

"I do…" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Look, today Uly felt something to the north, using whatever power the Terrians gave him. He thinks it might be the clue we need to find out just what's going on. In the morning, Alonzo and I are planning on heading there."

Bess was definitely puzzled, but she was giving Devon her attention. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to keep an eye on things here while we're gone. Julia will help you. If anything happens, you take it to her immediately, and we'll tell her to do the same thing with you. I trust that the two of you will be able to handle anything that comes up."

The other woman stood up a little straighter under Devon's hands. "You can count on me."

Devon smiled. She so much wanted to hug Bess, tell her that everything was going to be fine…but that wasn't something she felt comfortable doing. "If you can get Morgan to open up, so much the better. Any information you can come up with will be helpful, Bess. I realize this is really hard on you…"

"Don't worry, Devon. I'll do my best."

"I know you will." Devon felt grateful, that she had yet another ally in this mess. She only wished she'd been the one to initiate contact, but then Devon had never been one to share responsibility…at least, that had been the case before they'd come to G889.

She suddenly felt something very much like hope...


	24. Chapter 24

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: The only things I can claim are the cat-people…

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: Hello again! Another chapter down, not sure how many more to go…

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four 

John Danziger looked down at the sleeping form of Devon Adair, and wished heartily that he didn't have to wake her.

They'd made good time, getting back to camp a couple of hours before dawn. Things had looked peaceful…but looks could so be deceiving. He'd stood just outside of the perimeter, N'Merra at his side, wondering just what had been happening in the day he'd been gone. He was desperately worried about True, but he needed to speak to Adair first.

One of the cat-people – John didn't know his name – had come back with the location of Devon's tent. It had been far too easy sneaking past Walman; it looked as if he was asleep on guard duty _again_. Adair would've been totally pissed off if she'd caught him…Danziger didn't see the need to wake the man, especially since it got him into camp unseen.

And, now, he stared at Devon, realizing that he'd never actually seen her so vulnerable. It was hard for him not to lean over and brush the lock of brown hair away from her forehead, an act that he'd never dare do if she'd been awake.

Well, he wouldn't dare it now, either.

Instead, he put his hand over her mouth, to keep her from raising the alarm. Her eyes flew open, surprise and fear warring for control until she saw just who had accosted her.

Then they widened in what Danziger could only describe as pure joy.

He removed his hand. Devon sat up, touching his arm as if to make sure he was real. "John?" she whispered.

"Hey, Adair." He, too, kept his voice down. "Let's not wake the kid, shall we?"

She glanced over at her son, sleeping on the cot across from them. "You're right. Let's take this outside."

"Just what I was thinking."

He held out his hand, to help her up. To his surprise, she accepted it.

They silently left the tent, moving out of camp a short distance. He could see N'Merra waiting for them.

Adair spoke first. "Now, will you please tell me what the hell is going on, Danziger?" She planted her hands on her hips, in what he thought of as her "I won't take _any_ shit from _anyone_" pose.

John had to admit he was desperately glad to see her. He and N'Merra had spoken about taking the risk and giving Adair the whole truth; she could very easily have been one of those messed with by the Changed. But John had prevailed; something in his gut told him that Devon would be safe, an ally. N'Merra had trusted his judgment.

And, now, he explained everything. Danziger left nothing out, knowing that Adair had to know all the facts before they could make a plan…which as far as John was concerned, meant pulling up stakes and getting the hell away from this place before things went down the shit hole.

He had N'Merra to thank for that idea. She'd been adamant about leaving the Changed to her people, and John had had to agree. His people had no way of taking on beings who could twist a mind through dreams…and he doubted that even Alonzo, with his experience in Terrian dreaming, would have been able to handle that situation.

As the story unfolded, he watched Adair react; going from take no prisoners, to concerned, and finally ending at downright afraid yet trying to hide it. This was the reason he trusted her; she wouldn't let anything get in the way of her saving the rest of the crew.

"That…certainly explains a few things," she said, as he finished.

"What's been going on?" he demanded, knowing then that he was too late, that things were swiftly moving out of control.

"Uly felt something to the north, something that he said hurt the ground."

"Way to go, kid!" he applauded. "Yep, that would be the spaceship."

"Alonzo and I were going to find it in the morning…well, in a couple of hours, since I suppose it _is_ officially morning now."

"It's…best if you don't, Adair. Not that I think a few mummies would bother you…"

"But it's only respectful to leave those people in peace," she finished. "Besides, now that you're back…there's really no need."

"Exactly." He was glad she understood.

"Your story…also explains why Morgan's been acting so peculiar."

"Martin?" Danziger snapped. "What's he been up to?"

As he listened to Devon's recounting the discussion she'd had with Bess, John's heart sank lower and lower. He glanced at N'Merra; the cat-girl was visibly upset.

_It is as we feared, John Danziger, _she said, as Devon finished. _Already the Changed have begun to corrupt your own people. I…am sorry we were too late in warning you. This is my fault._

"No, it's not," he denied.

"What?" Adair asked.

John relayed what N'Merra had said. "She can hear me?"

_Please tell Devon Adair that I can, indeed, hear her._

"John's right," Devon said, once he'd translated for her. "There was no way you could have known the Changed would move so quickly. And, from what John's said, you couldn't even be certain they'd be able to affect us, since our minds appear to be incompatible without…aid."

_I can certainly understand why you like her so much, my friend. _

Danziger felt himself blushing. He just hoped Adair wouldn't be able to see it…

_Please tell Devon Adair that I shall place my people on guard around your camp. We shall attempt to find the ones that the Changed have touched; hopefully, it has been just this Morgan Martin. Although, I suspect there will be others… we will do what we can._

"Thanks," he replied. "I'll let her know."

N'Merra bowed, then left to gather the unChanged.

"Let me know what?" Devon asked.

"N'Merra is going to put her people on guard, and to see if they can find out if anyone else has been messed with."

"Good. In the meantime, I think the best thing we can do is just keep moving. We've estimated that we'll leave the plain in about three more days."

"Sounds good. I suppose I should make my reappearance…although I think my current condition's going to be the talk of the camp."

"About that, John…is it permanent?"

"Nah…according to N'Merra, it can't be. She says that the changes in my genetic make-up will start to fade out soon. Although, how soon that'll be, I don't know. The problem dealing with the dead is that they have a rotten sense of time. I've only met one of them who feels time passing, and unfortunately he's an engineer, not a geneticist."

"What's it like? I mean, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't mind. It's just gonna be hard to describe…" He took a deep breath, catching Adair's scent on the wind. It was a nice one, he had to admit…like flowers on a spring day. "All my senses have been enhanced. I can see better, farther, clearer than ever before. I can make out the differences in how the wind blows around the tents, around the vehicles, and the music it makes through the grass. I can smell things, too; and feel…" he lowered his eyes, embarrassed at just how poetical he sounded. "Well, that's what it's like."

"I think you described it quite well."

He looked at her; she was smiling. Yep, he'd definitely missed her smile.

After a moment, he cleared his throat. "How's True?"

"She'll be fine, once she sees you again." Adair sighed. "Julia had to sedate her…oh my God, John…Julia says she's been having nightmares…"

Danziger's heart stopped. "You mean they've touched my _daughter_?" He was so very angry…how _dare_ they mess with his True! He wanted to scream, the pain and fury tore at him with a physical pain so strong he suddenly couldn't breathe.

Adair's hand on his arm brought his attention past the agony. "We'll figure this out, John. It might just be innocent dreams…"

He shrugged her off. "Damn me to hell, Adair, I should have known they'd pull something like this...the unChanged take me, the Changed take my kid!" Now he knew just how angry D'Lorrak had been when his own child had been taken from him.

And thinking of D'Lorrak brought the cat-person to his side.

_Calm yourself, John Danziger,_ came the whispered reply. _We will get your child back to you. This I promise you, even if it means my own existence on this plane. No one shall take your daughter from you. Do you believe me?_

And Danziger did.


	25. Chapter 25

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my extremely weird imagination…

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: Thanks again, everyone!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Danziger's back!"

At Magus's cry, Morgan turned from where he was helping Bess take down their tent. Danziger was walking through the remains of their camp, Devon at his side. He didn't look normal; the way he moved, almost animal-like, as if he were stalking something. The mechanic was wearing his sunglasses, and Morgan's first thought was that he was hiding the cats' eyes that he'd somehow acquired.

_You would be right, my friend. Do not trust him, for he still bears the marks of the weak ones._

Well, that wouldn't be hard. He and Danziger had never really gotten along, and Morgan didn't see a reason to start now.

"I'm glad he's okay," Bess said, from his elbow. "True's going to be ecstatic to see her father."

Morgan agreed absently. It was never a good thing when a family is separated…

_Do not let your natural feelings get in the way of your destiny,_ the voice warned. _Fathers and daughters do not often see eye-to-eye._

There was something in the voice that Morgan couldn't identify.

_Have no concern for me; only worry for yourself and your loved one._

It was nice that it was including Bess in this, but in the back of his mind he wondered if it had more to do with keeping Morgan cooperating than with any true plan the voice actually had.

Danziger let himself be ushered into Julia's tent; it was perhaps the only one in the camp left completely standing. Of course the doctor would want to check him out; plus True had been in Julia's keeping through the night.

_I doubt that their reunion will be as sweet as one might believe._

Morgan was surprised by that announcement.

_Let us just say, that with the weak ones' taking of John Danziger, it only seemed right that his daughter be given the choice of becoming one of the strong._

No…

_Yes, my friend. N'Merra was so smug, so certain of her choice…she obviously didn't learn her lesson. This will teach her not to interfere with the Changed._

Once again, the voice mentioned this N'Merra. Was she the cat-girl Danziger had seen?

_I do not know what that means._

Morgan described what a cat looked like.

_Ah, I see. Yes, I would say that N'Merra is a cat-girl. _The voice was amused. _She led the weak ones. It was a shame; she would have been marvelous…_

He just didn't think it was a good idea to involve True Danziger like this. The voice didn't know what Danziger was capable of…

_I do not fear this John Danziger, and neither should you. He is nothing to you. Has he not always belittled you? You have chosen to be among the strong, and soon he will know what it is to grovel at the feet of true greatness!_

There with the groveling again. He really wished the voice wouldn't go on like that.

_You have accepted your destiny, and that destiny is to be a leader among your people. Surely to exercise your power is never a bad thing?_

Well…no, but groveling? Okay, humbling Danziger would be fun, but Morgan didn't think groveling need come into it.

_You can do as you wish, my friend. You will have the ability to make your will realty._

And when is this supposed to happen?

The voice chuckled. _Tonight. You will see. Trusting me, accepting what I have offered, is but the first step. Tonight, the Change comes, and the truth shall set you free of this existence. _

That sounded just fine…

But, once more, there was that tiny part of Morgan Martin that wanted nothing more than to forget what was happening, to go back to the person he'd been before the dreams had started.

And that part of him started to fight back…


	26. Chapter 26

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Not mine unfortunately

Rating: PG-13

Author's notes: If I'm calculating this right, we're heading into the stretch and toward the end. Gonna miss it when it's over…

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six 

It felt right, that John was walking beside her.

Devon wanted to grin like a maniac, but the gravity of their current situation wouldn't let her. Who knew how many of the so-called Changed had infected her people? Would the unChanged be able to fight them?

When would John turn back into his normal self?

When the cry went up that John was back, various members of the crew, all grateful to have him back, besieged them. John smiled and made the right noises, but Devon knew all he wanted was to see his daughter.

To see if his daughter had been Changed.

Devon knew how she'd feel if it were Uly. When he'd been healed by the Terrians, she's been willing to promise them anything to bring him back to her. Her son was all she truly had.

It was the same for John and True Danziger. All they had were each other.

They made their way to Julia's tent, and it wasn't because John was interested in being poked and prodded. True was the only person on his mind, and nothing would keep him from her any longer.

Devon noticed how closely Morgan watched them as they passed. Bess stood next to her husband, watching as well. However, her expression was very different from his; where she was glad to see the engineer, Morgan was cold and aloof, and it was an expression Devon had never seen on his face before. It made her shiver uncontrollably.

Julia and Alonzo were waiting for them at the entrance to the doctor's tent. Part of the medical paraphernalia had already been packed, and Alonzo had obviously been getting ready to leave on the trip north, judging from the Mag-Pro that rested against his shoulder.

"Hope that's not for me," John greeted mildly, jerking his chin toward the weapon.

"Only if you piss me off," the pilot answered, just as mildly. Then he grinned widely, clapping John on the shoulder. "Welcome back, my friend."

"Thanks, 'Lonz."

"True's inside," Julia told him, getting to the point immediately.

"Thanks for taking care of her."

Julia smiled. "It was my pleasure."

John pushed past them, entering the tent. Devon followed, and she knew Alonzo and Julia would be behind her.

True was absently helping pack. Devon had never really seen her look so tired, or so dejected.

That changed, though, the moment the girl looked up and caught sight of just who was coming into the tent. Her jaw dropped, then she practically screamed, "Dad!" She had to have flown across the space to get into his arms that fast.

"Hey!" he grunted, "take it easy! You're not as little as you used to be, True-girl!"

She didn't answer; she just put both arms around his neck and held on.

Devon didn't want to intrude; she ushered the other two out in order to give the father and daughter some privacy. Besides, she had things to tell them, and she didn't want True to hear…

"When did he get back?" was Alonzo's first question.

"Early this morning," Devon answered, "and it was quite a shock to see him standing over me in my tent, I'll admit."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Julia stood with her arms crossed, in full doctor mode.

Devon hesitated. She and John had discussed this, whether or not to tell the two of them what was going on. After all, what if one of them had been touched by the Changed?

Yet they had to have allies, besides the unChanged. According to N'Merra (interpreted through John) only a few of the Changed has escaped their prison. Morgan had been infected; and it was possible that True had, as well. Could they risk giving away what they knew?

Devon had pointed out, that if the Changed had been watching, they would have known that John had been approached by the ghosts. With his return, they would also have to suspect that he knew everything about them. Would sharing with Alonzo and Julia truly be such a risk? Besides, they'd been acting like their normal selves; with Bess's information about how Morgan was behaving, they could reasonably guess that these two were still untouched.

At least, that was Devon's rationalization.

She hoped it was a good one.

So Devon explained some of what John had told her. She didn't go into detail, she didn't feel it was necessary, and besides they didn't have all day. They needed to be moving, and soon. John's reappearance in camp had already stopped the progress they'd been making in packing up.

"So the thing that Uly sensed was their spaceship," Alonzo mused, after Devon was finished.

"And you say John's change is only temporary?" Julia added.

"Yes on both counts. But I think the important thing is, these beings have been at war for a very long time. Now, we're caught in the middle of it. I don't know about you, but this really pisses me off, especially since the Terrians didn't seem to find it necessary to warn us about this place."

"Devon, the Terrians would have said something if they'd thought there was real danger here," Alonzo replied. "And you know that."

"They have a…proprietary…interest in Uly," Julia added. "I don't think they would have let us bring him here if they'd known."

"Plus, didn't Uly say they hadn't been here in centuries?" the pilot persisted.

Devon held up a hand, to forestall further discussion. "I know. You're both right, of course. It's just that…never mind. I'm just frustrated."

"That's to be expected," the doctor sympathized.

"Do we have a plan?" Alonzo asked.

"The unChanged are trying to find out just who's been affected," Devon sighed. "Then they'll try to get them to leave."

"Then what?"

"Then they fight, as they've fought for hundreds of years…"

"And if the Changed don't want to leave?" Julia wanted to know.

Devon shivered. "That's where the plan…falls apart…"


	27. Chapter 27

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: only the Changed and unChanged are mine

Author's Notes: Sorry, another long break between chapters. Seems that the closer I get to the end, the slower this goes…

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven 

"You're back now, aren't you?" True asked.

Danziger held his daughter out at arms' length, so she could see his nod. "Not planning on going anywhere else for a while."

She smiled broadly…yet there was something off about the expression, something closed about her eyes that Danziger couldn't help but notice. He hugged her again, just to avoid seeing it any more.

The idea that she'd been drawn into this made him so angry he wished that the Changed were actually still alive, so he could kill them personally. Danziger was never one to sit still, and it galled him to have to leave it to the unChanged to get them out of this mess.

"C'mon, kiddo," he released her again, "let's get things packed up and ready to go."

"Sure, Dad." She went back to what she was doing, although with a bit more gusto than when he'd entered the tent.

True hadn't asked him why he was wearing his sunglasses inside…

Danziger stepped outside. He could see Devon talking to Julia and Alonzo, just a bit off to the side. The rest of the camp had pretty much shut down, and he felt as if it were his duty to get them back on track.

He circled through the remains, urging the others to get back to work. It also gave him the opportunity to check on the rest of the party; while Danziger didn't think he would be able to see anything that would lead him to believe anyone else had been affected, it just felt good to be doing something.

Various cat-people were doing the same, in their own, invisible way. Danziger didn't see N'Merra herself, but he knew she was around; he could sense the overpowering sadness she exuded, although it was just on the edge of his mind. He assumed she would be with Morgan, assessing the situation on that front…

Even though Danziger didn't particularly care for Morgan Martin, the mechanic actually felt sorry for him. N'Merra had made it clear that the Changed used a person's own ideals against them, to get them to agree to their poisonous agenda. Danziger wondered what they'd done to convince Martin to follow them, especially if Bess hadn't been involved in the offer…

"Hey, 'Danz."

He turned at Alonzo's greeting. The pilot stood there, smiling slightly, holding a box that was destined to ride on the Trans Rover. "Let me help you with that, buddy."

"Thanks." John took one end, while Alonzo juggled the other. "Julia's gear is the heaviest in the camp…"

Together the men lugged the crate to the Trans Rover, where Baines and Walman were on top of the vehicle, placing the various bundles into their assigned positions. Once they'd heaved the box up, the two men wandered back toward Julia's tent.

"Devon told us what's been going on," Alonzo said, once they were out of earshot of the Trans Rover. "You know, if things went well we wouldn't know how to handle it."

Danziger chuckled. "You're not far wrong there."

"She says you suspect Morgan and True to be affected. I'm sorry, John."

"Thanks for that." Danziger's anger returned. He could _sooo_ sympathize with D'Lorrak…

"Devon also said that we really don't have a plan in case your friends can't free them."

"Yeah." He sighed. "The problem is, N'Merra isn't sure how the Change will affect our people. If it'll be permanent or temporary…"

"Like what your cat-girl did to you?"

"Right. With me, it's really just an aid to communication. With the Changed, it's something completely different."

_John Danziger._

He turned. N'Merra stood there, looking more upset than he could ever remember seeing her. "What is it?"

Alonzo started. "Are you talking to her now?"

_I don't mean to interrupt you and your friend, but I have news._

"Yeah. She apologizes for interrupting, but she has something to tell me."

"No problem. Got more stuff to pack. Let me know if I can do anything."

"You bet." Danziger watched Alonzo head back into Julia's tent, then he led the way around the partially-disassembled tent. "What's up?" he asked her.

_We have managed to ascertain that only two of your people have been touched. Your Morgan Martin…and your child. I am truly sorry, my friend. I have brought this on you._

Danziger looked at her closely. In a way, her choosing of _him_ had brought True into this conflict…yet, he couldn't blame her. "We would have been drawn into this anyway, but we wouldn't have had any warning."

_I…have a confession to make…I've been keeping something from you…_

"What do you mean?" He felt a sudden dread.

N'Merra refused to look at him. _There…was another reason why your child was taken._

Danziger wanted nothing more than to reach out to her…but whether it was to hug her or shake her he didn't know. "What haven't you told me, N'Merra?"

_The…leader of the Changed has taken your Morgan Martin. I can sense him very clearly, and no doubt he can sense me. I am quite sure he knows who I am._

_"_You'd guessed that, though. I don't see what the big deal is." Danziger was confused. "It's not like you've been hiding, you or the other unChanged."

_There's more, John Danziger. The leader…their commander…_ She looked at him then, tears flowing freely down her sad face. _He chose your daughter…to get even with me for choosing you…but it goes beyond that…_

"I don't understand. What other reason could there be?"

_The commander…he's my father…_


	28. Chapter 28

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Only things that have never been mentioned in E2 before are mine.

Author's Note: Spank me now; I'm such a bad girl…

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Adair."

Devon turned at Danziger's voice. He was catching up to her, as she walked a little distance away from the Trans Rover. Not for the first time, she wished that John was back to his normal self; he moved more like a predator than a human, and it disturbed her. "What is it?"

He matched her stride. "Look, I've been thinking, and I have a plan."

"About the Changed?"

"Yeah. I don't think we can count on the ghosts to take care of business."

Devon let her surprise color her words. "But I thought you were behind them – "

"I was, but that was before N'Merra dropped a little bombshell on me."

"What do you mean?" What could've happened to change his mind like this?

"I mean, the head bad guy – the commander of the Changed – is her father."

Devon stumbled. Danziger grabbed her arm to keep her from falling flat. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Afraid not."

"But you said she's fought him before. Yes, I understand this puts a whole new spin on things, but she seems to know what she's doing."

"She's trying to convince me of that right now. But, Adair, we have to do something about this on our own. Even if she hadn't confessed her secret to me, I think I would've come to the conclusion that we can't rely on a group of dead people to handle this. N'Merra wants to clean this mess up because she feels responsible. I get that. But we can't sit still and let them do this. We don't even know if they'll succeed. Hell, _they _don't know, either."

Okay, John was speaking sense. If Devon were honest with herself, it grated that they were letting someone else take care of their own problems. "I don't blame the UnChanged for what's happened, John. They couldn't have known about this."

"That's what I keep telling her and D'Lorrak, but they just keep trying to convince me otherwise."

"You do have a plan, then?"

"Sure do. We need to talk to Alonzo, too."

"I'll get him." She pulled her gear up from around her neck. As usual, Danziger wasn't wearing his. "Alonzo," she called to the pilot.

"What's up, Devon?" He was taking a turn driving the Dune Rail; Devon could see the roll bar above the tall grass, about twenty meters ahead.

"John and I want to have a word."

"No prob." The Dune Rail slowed enough to allow them to catch up.

Julia was sitting with Alonzo, and she looked up with interest as Devon and John began walking alongside. "Are you all right?" she asked Danziger.

"No crazier than usual, Doc. It's your boyfriend I need to talk to."

Julia ducked her head, but not before Devon saw her furious blush. She wanted to reach out and smack Danziger for teasing the doctor, but decided she might enjoy it too much and want to do it again.

Alonzo, though, looked thoroughly unrepentant. "What can I do for you guys?"

Danziger repeated what he'd told Devon. When he was done, the pilot was nodding. "Yeah, I understand how you feel. Never really been one to sit on my hands, if you know what I mean."

"Gotcha, buddy. That's how I feel, too, and I'm pretty sure Adair feels the same way." He looked at her, to confirm it.

Devon nodded. "I've never gotten anywhere just by standing to the side and letting someone else handle a situation."

Danziger suddenly chuckled, and all three regarded him. "Sorry, but N'Merra just said something I don't dare repeat. I don't even use language like that."

_It had to have been something really vile, if it wasn't in Danziger's vocabulary_. Devon grinned, keeping that thought to herself.

"What have you got in mind?" Julia asked.

"Well, we know from the unChanged that the Terrians were able to show them certain tricks on the dreamplane, so they could imprison the Changed away from the world," Danziger began. "We also know that, somehow, these couple of Changed escaped. They've done something to…our people," his voice stammered slightly, but he went on, "and they've done it through their dreams. What I want to know is this: what's stopping us from accessing the dreamplane on our own, so we can help ourselves?"

Alonzo looked intrigued. "Wish I'd thought of that myself."

Devon's respect for Danziger just went up another notch. "We were so wrapped up in the ghosts' story we didn't see the obvious answer."

Danziger shrugged. "I know the feeling, Adair. Do you think you can do it, 'Lonz?"

"I don't see why not," the pilot answered. "But, you know there's one person in this group who knows the dreamplane a lot better than I do."

"You mean Uly." Devon put a hand on the roll bar to keep herself from stopping in shock.

"Yeah. Sorry, Devon."

"No. It's fine. You're right, Alonzo, as much as I wish you weren't."

"Wait a sec," John put in. "I don't know if using the kid is necessary…"

"I'm not saying that," Alonzo deferred. "I'm just saying we ought to bring Uly into this discussion, to get his opinion. He's got a lot more smarts concerning the Terrians than I ever will. And that includes their methods."

Devon released the breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding. The very idea of bringing her son into this…intellectually, she realized he wasn't the small, sick boy he'd been when they'd arrived here. But her heart still saw him in that terrible immunosuit. "I don't think it would hurt, John. Uly would want to help, you know that."

"I know, Adair." The mechanic sighed. "It's just…well, one kid is already affected…I'd want to keep that from happening to another."

Devon appreciated Danziger's position. Even she didn't want to have her son getting involved in something like this. But she also knew that, if the unChanged couldn't do anything, then every one of them was in potential danger.

"Let's do this," she said.


	29. Chapter 29

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Nothing pertaining to Earth 2 belongs to me.

Author's note: You have all been very patient with me, and I hope to reward your patience eventually…

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Hey, Uly."

Uly jumped up into the Dune Rail beside Alonzo. "Mom said you wanted to talk to me," the boy said, making himself comfortable in the passenger seat.

The pilot nodded toward John Danziger, who was walking alongside the vehicle. "Actually, he's the one who wanted to get your opinion on something."

Uly actually squirmed in pleasure. It wasn't often one of the adults wanted his opinion on _anything_. "It's about the Terrians, isn't it?"

The mechanic grinned. "Looks like you're ahead of me here, kiddo."

The boy shrugged. Mr. Danziger was quite possibly his favorite adult – next to his mom, of course – and Uly always did his best to please him. "It makes sense, because I know a lot about them, probably more than Alonzo does."

"I'm not going to argue with you." The pilot meant it, Uly could tell.

"It's not exactly the Terrians I need to know about," Mr. Danziger replied. "It's about the dreamplane."

Uly curled up in the seat, looking at the mechanic closely. Of course, he knew about the changes that Danziger was going through, but surprisingly it didn't disturb the boy in the least. Uly had gone through his own set of changes, and it was just one more thing he could identify with. He did understand that it bothered his mom, and while a year ago anything that bothered her would naturally have bothered him, Uly had gained more than just his health since they'd arrived here on G889. Besides, it was obvious to nearly everyone that his mom liked Mr. Danziger, and more than in just a friendly way. Well, obvious to nearly everyone but his mom…

Well, Uly had discovered that sometimes adults could be stupider than kids…

He listened as Mr. Danziger explained about the ghosts, and how the Terrians had taught them how to use the dreamplane to fight their enemies. Uly took it all in, digesting what the mechanic was telling him, putting it together with what he knew about dreaming.

Well, _knew _wasn't quite the right term, and Uly would've been hard-pressed to put it into words for someone who didn't have his unique perspective. A lot of what he did was instinctual, and he really doubted he could've shown anyone how to do what he could. Still, what Mr. Danziger was telling him made sense. The Terrians would've felt threatened by another race who could move on the dreamplane and affect others, and so they would've gotten involved. Uly didn't always agree on what the Terrians did, and their reasons for doing it, but he had to admit they had a fine sense of self-preservation. Which was the real reason they'd healed him; the Terrians knew that other humans would come, and Uly would be the conduit through which they could make their wishes known. Uly might've just been a kid to all the others, but he did understand _that_.

He understood a lot of things that the adults didn't give him credit for. Well, except for Mr. Danziger. Which was why Uly would do what he could to help him.

"But the ghosts themselves don't actually exist on the dreamplane," the boy said, just to be clear.

"Right," Mr. Danziger answered. "They can travel on it, but they actually connect to me in some other way. Julia thinks it's almost like dreaming, and it affects my brain the same way dreaming does, but as you can see, I'm wide awake."

"But if I went onto the dreamplane, I could see them?'

The man turned away for a moment; Uly knew he was speaking to his cat friend. Then he nodded, and turned back to the boy. "N'Merra says she can manifest herself there, but it's not where she's the most comfortable."

Uly was excited. "Can I talk to her?" he asked, almost breathlessly. "Can she show me where this cage is?"

Alonzo didn't look happy, but Mr. Danziger was smiling. "I think that would be a great idea, kiddo. N'Merra can show you better than I can explain it."

Actually, Uly thought he was doing a really good job of explaining, especially since Mr. Danziger wasn't someone who actually understood the notion of the Terrian dreamplane. Sure, he'd been there once or twice, but being there wasn't the same as knowing what it was.

"Wait a second," Alonzo put in, "Devon agreed to let us get Uly's opinion, not to bring him into this actual mess."

"But how can I know what's going on, without seeing it?" Uly asked. "I mean, I get what Mr. Danziger says, but it would be so much better if I could really _see_ it. That way I can give you the best answer." He tried to sound adult and convincing, but he didn't think he pulled it off. In fact, Uly thought he came across as whiny.

Apparently, Mr. Danziger didn't think so. "The kid's right, 'Lonz. There's no way I can explain it the right way. If N'Merra can _show_ him…besides, she won't let him get hurt. I trust her."

That made Uly feel even better. The mechanic trusted N'Merra, so that meant Uly trusted her, too. "I _want_ to meet her," he insisted.

"I…I guess there wouldn't be any harm in that," Alonzo gave in.

"Great!" Uly cried. "Can I go now?"

Mr. Danziger chuckled. "No better time, kiddo." Then he turned serious. "Listen, Uly, we could all be in danger here. The Changed of N'Merra's people have already messed with a couple of our own, and we need to figure out how to stop them from doing anything more. We know at least two have escaped from whatever prison they're in, so you be careful. N'Merra and her followers will look out for you. The more information you can come back with, the better plan we can come up with. Think you can handle the mission?"

Uly sat up straighter, proud of the confidence Mr. Danziger was showing in him. "I won't let you down, Mr. Danziger."

He grinned. "I know you won't."

That smile was the last thing Uly saw as he closed his eyes and _dreamed._


	30. Chapter 30

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: isn't mine, and I've even wished on a star for that to change…

Author's note: Another chapter, although it's short. Thanks to everyone who've encouraged me and have had such extreme patience!

* * *

Chapter Thirty 

_What is the child doing?_

Morgan tried to ignore the voice. It was beginning to seriously get on his nerves, asking such stupid questions. He vaguely wondered if it was the voice had always sounded that paranoid, or was this something new?

He glanced toward the Dune Rail. He'd seen Uly climb up beside Solace, then began to talk to the pilot and Danziger, who'd been walking alongside the vehicle for a while now. The voice had been equally curious when Devon and Julia had been in on the conversation, but without being right there Morgan couldn't even begin to guess what they'd been discussing, and had said so.

Now Uly was actually curling up in the passenger seat, and to all appearances had fallen asleep. Poor kid, always had been weak…

That excuse seemed to placate the voice. Morgan had learned that he could push his true thoughts down so far that they'd be private, so in that place he was also wondering just what Uly and the others were up to. Danziger's ghost was still hanging around, and Morgan took that as a good sign.

In his own way, Morgan was trying to do something about his own "ghost." He tried to keep the front of his mind as blank as possible, and deep down he was very glad he'd learned to multi-task at such an early age. He'd played with the idea of trying to lose himself in VR, but decided against it. That would be too obvious, and he didn't want the voice to know he was plotting against it.

He moved his active mind back to the forefront of his thoughts, even as he threaded his arm through Bess's. He glanced at his wife, the love of his life; she smiled back up at him, but there was something deep in her expressive eyes that Morgan didn't like to see. She was worried about him, and while he wanted nothing more than to tell her everything was all right,and while it would be just one more lie he found it stuck in his throat like a bone.

_You would not be lying, my friend. Everything will be well. Wait and see. _

Would it really?

_Indeed._ The voice had lost is paranoid tone. _Tonight, you shall see the result of your trust in me. The others cannot stop your Change, and you will have the strength and power you so rightly deserve. _

But did he deserve it?

_Of course you do! Do not doubt it. I've done well in choosing you, and you shall not fail_.

Morgan wasn't so sure.

_As I say: do not doubt! You are the future, and you have the foresight to see it. Those who would leave you do not have the wherewithal to take your people to their proper destiny, as rulers of this world!_

And what about the Terrians?

_The Dreamers have no place in your brave, new world. Do not trust them, my friend, for in the end they will betray you, and trap you, and make you their slaves! No, not slaves… pets, to play with as they choose._

Well, if the voice said so…

_I do indeed! You shall see just what your trust has brought you. Tonight, you shall see._

Morgan let his outer mind echo with curiosity, though in the deepest place he was afraid that he'd done something incredibly stupid…

"Morgan?" Bess's voice caught his attention.

He squeezed her arm reassuringly. "What is it?"

"You looked…I don't know…so lost, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Don't worry about me, Bess. It's going to be just fine."

She bit her lip, then nodded. "If you say so, sweetie."

"Of course I do. You trust me, don't you?"

"You know I do."

It was all Morgan could do, to stuff his shout of denial back into its hiding place before the voice was aware of it. "And you know I love you, don't you?"

This time she smiled. "And I love you, too. More than anything."

Morgan hated this. He hated misleading his wife, the only person who truly had faith in him.

_Wait, my friend. Soon you shall be able to tell your beloved everything. And how proud do you think she shall be, to know you have taken such an important step toward your ultimate destiny?_

Not very…echoed so deep inside it was a whisper across his unconsciousness.


	31. Chapter 31

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Earth 2 isn't mine, and while I just got a raise at work, I still can't even afford to buy a new car…

Author's note: Yet another chapter! I'm really cooking now!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

"Is my dad really going to be okay?"

Devon glanced down at True Danziger, as the girl walked between herself and Julia. She realized the question was for the doctor, and let the other woman answer.

"I'm sure," Julia reassured her. "The last scans I took showed the changes already reversing themselves. He'll be back to normal in a few days."

"That's good." True was fiddling with her braid, as they walked behind the Trans Rover.

It was hard for Devon to wrap her mind around the idea that the child beside her had been changed, or possessed in some way. She acted like the same old True: same mannerisms, same way of speaking; and above everything else the same worry about her father. But wouldn't the aliens be concerned with what John was planning? They had to know that the ghosts were helping them. Wouldn't they want to get one of their own close enough to listen in?

That's why both she and Julia were there: distracting the girl from John's conversation with Uly. While no one in camp really made a secret out of the changes in her son, Devon also knew they didn't really talk about it, either. Did the ghost within True know what the girl did? And did True really comprehend just what had been done to Uly?

Did True really _care_?

That was the question, wasn't it? Devon had witnessed quite a bit of her son's interaction with John's daughter, and while they did study – and sometimes play – together, Devon got the impression that both children were at that stage where the opposite sex was considered gross and disgusting. She'd often heard Uly use the sentence: "But she's a girl!" with that horror boys his age had of catching some weird, female disease by just being in the proximity of a pre-adolescent of True's ilk. She had to admit, it made her laugh, but with a mother's trepidation, knowing that someday Uly would take an entirely different interest in girls…and quite possibly True Danziger. When that day came…

_Argh. Best not to think about that yet. Stay in the here and now, Devon Adair!_

The Dune Rail was hidden from her by the bulk of the Trans Rover, so Devon decided to do something about it. Yes, she meant to keep True from knowing what John, Alonzo, and Uly were talking about, but that didn't mean she couldn't keep an eye on their meeting. She tried to be discreet about it, but Julia must have realized what she was doing, judging from the look the doctor gave her over True's head. She just shrugged slightly, wanting to point out that, certainly, Julia wouldn't mind being able to see Alonzo. She refrained, more out of not wanting to let True – and, by extension, the ghost that was currently possessing her – find out there was something going on, than from not wanting to tease Julia. Devon wasn't above doing a little harassing over the relationship that had cropped up between the pilot and the young, genetically-skewed woman. It was sweet, really.

They meandered out of the Trans Rover's shadow, until the Dune Rail was visible ahead. John still walked next to it; in that place where Devon didn't rationalize her interest in the mechanic, she acknowledged the notion that watching Danziger was very pleasant. Even though he moved differently than before, with a feline-like grace that was distinctly un-John-like, it was still Danziger striding there. And, yes, he did have a nice ass…

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Adair! Why on Earth are you thinking stuff like that, now of all times? Have you lost all sense of propriety, not to mention the fact that we're all in danger here?_

Devon could just see Uly, legs curled up under him as he sat in the passenger seat. She loved her son fiercely, and was still a little concerned about letting him in on what was going on. Getting him involved wasn't something she'd really wanted to do, but she could see no other way around it. She couldn't protect him forever, and if the Changed were to make their move then he would be in serious danger. Would it be fair to keep him ignorant?

She sighed, watching her son respond to something John said. Uly sat up straighter, and Devon guessed the mechanic must have just said something complimentary. She was very aware of her son's relationship with John, and while he sometimes let Uly do things she didn't approve of, she had to admit Uly came out of his shell around the man. Devon was grateful for John's attention, and was glad that her son finally had a man he could look up to.

Then Uly settled back into the seat, and while Devon couldn't actually see what was going on, she could guess.

Uly was dreaming.

All good thoughts of John Danziger flew out of her head. How dare he let her son go off onto the dreamplane like that, knowing what danger the Changed were? It was irresponsible, stupid, and Devon was going to put a stop to it…

And suddenly realized she couldn't, not without giving anything away to True.

Devon ground her teeth in frustration, even as she thought daggers in Danziger's direction. He must have sensed something, because he glanced in her direction. He didn't react to seeing her, but he had to know how angry she was. And how could Alonzo have let him do it? The pilot wasn't about to escape her ire!

Her heart threatened to push its way out of her chest, she was so scared and angry. Devon just couldn't believe the balls of that man! All his assurances that he wouldn't do anything to deliberately put her son in danger…then he turned right around and did it anyway! He'd known she'd never agree to anything, and he'd lied right to her face.

And there was nothing she could do about it at the moment.

"Devon?"

She pulled her gaze away from her sleeping son, to look at Julia. The other woman was concerned; she obviously couldn't see what was going on. "Uly is sleeping," she managed to answer in a calm tone.

Julia's eyes flared open, then her professional calm took over. She'd understood what Devon had communicated. "It's good for him," she replied.

"He…didn't sleep well last night," Devon tried to cover.

True made a hmph'ing noise, sounding suspiciously like one her father might have made. It was slightly disgusted.

"What, True?" Julia prompted.

"Nothing," she answered, returning her attention to the end of her braid.

Julia didn't push it. Devon's heart clenched. Had it been True, or the ghost, who'd made that sound? Did it mean something, or was she reading too much into it?

Did the Changed know about her son's ability to access the dreamplane? And if they did, what would they do about it?

Damn Danziger for putting her son into such danger!

She was never going to forgive him for this!


	32. Chapter 32

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I keep saying it's not mine…

Author's note: Yes, yet another chapter! Yippee!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

Uly loved the dreamplane.

Alonzo had once said that the dreamplane sometimes disoriented him, but to Uly it was like coming home. He was still learning just what he could and couldn't do here, and every time something new happened he was excited. He spent what time he could here, and it was never enough.

He could spend the rest of his life here, and never know everything.

Uly was standing on the dreamplane equivalent of the plain. The grass was white, and the wind whistled mournfully all around him, whipping his hair into his face. There was no sun; there never was, the light always seemed to come from everywhere, and there were no shadows. There were times when the dreamplane seemed more real to him than the waking world, and in those times he would lose track of how long he'd been there. More often than not his mother would wake him up, accusing him of being lazy and oversleeping. Uly never told her where he'd been.

She wouldn't understand.

Uly turned in place, looking for his guide. At first he didn't see her; but then she was standing in front of him, her dress flapping about her legs and the long tail of hair flying out behind her. She was a little taller than Uly himself. She bowed. "I am N'Merra. And you are Ulysses Adair."

"Just call me Uly. Only my mom calls me Ulysses, and it's usually when she's mad at me or something."

"I understand." She smiled, but it was a sad smile. "My friends call me Maire."

Uly was confused. "But Mr. Danziger doesn't. Call you Maire, that is."

"That is because he is an elder. It is proper that he address me by my full name."

He nodded. "Got it. I'm glad to finally meet you, Maire."

"As am I. I must confess: had I known that you could access this place, I would have contacted you first."

"It's a good thing you didn't. I'm just a kid, and I doubt they would've taken me as seriously as they did Mr. Danziger."

"But they take you seriously now."

"Only because Mr. Danziger talked my mom into it. And Alonzo, too, but she really listens to Mr. Danziger."

"I understand, Uly. And I thank you for coming."

"You're welcome." Uly glanced around. "It's weird being on the dreamplane and not seeing any Terrians around."

"The Dreamers have long since abandoned this place."

"Yeah, I can feel it. It's really empty here."

N'Merra cocked her head. "I am not certain I understood what John Danziger explained to me. He claimed that you have been Touched by the Dreamers?" There was an odd tone in her voice that Uly couldn't identify, but he could practically hear the capital T in Touched.

He told her the story of how sick he'd been, and how the Terrians had healed him. "So they saved my life, and I got these really neat powers. Mom says, when the other Syndrome kids get here, they'll have the choice of being healed, too."

"And if their families do not wish it?"

Uly sighed. "Then they'll probably die. It'll be sad, really. I don't know why they'd turn down the Terrians, though."

N'Merra was looking at him strangely. "I do not understand why someone would wish to be Changed."

There was a capital C in Changed, too. "I guess that's a bad thing where you come from, the way you make it sound."

"It is. The Changed killed those who did not wish to join them. That is why I am here: I chose to remain myself."

"That's the difference between us, I guess. We won't kill anyone who doesn't want to do it."

"But if they do not accept the Change, your people will choose death. I chose death."

"But this is a good change, and we're not going to force anyone into it."

N'Merra smiled. "I believe I understand. Thank you for explaining this to me."

Uly returned the smile. "I'm glad I could. Maybe you should show me this cage you have your Changed in?"

"I shall." The cat-girl turned and led him across the plain.

He followed. Together they passed through the tall grass, heading toward the north. In the real world, this was the direction of the disruption he'd sensed in the ground. Mr. Danziger had told him that a spaceship had crashed there, and Uly was really curious to know what was there, in this place.

Okay, he had to admit that he liked Maire. She wasn't at all like True, who was really the only girl he'd ever had a lot of exposure to. Of course, she was dead, and that was a really major difference. But N'Merra was a lot more mature than True, and Uly had to admire that. It made a nice change.

Every once in a while, he would catch movement out of the corner of his eye, and after the third time he asked Maire what it was. "Those are my people," she explained. "We do not exist here, on the dreamplane. Our own plane is slightly beyond this one, but as you can see we are capable of traveling here."

"But your bad ones are here, right?"

"Yes. They are trapped here, using a trick taught us by the Dreamers. Unfortunately, I cannot explain it. I have hopes that you may be able to discern the secret of the cage."

"I'll try."

"I have confidence in you."

This was the second time that day someone had expressed faith in him. Uly really, _really_ liked N'Merra…

Gradually, Uly could make out a hill growing out of the ground in the distance. Maire seemed to be leading him toward it. "That's where we're going?"

"It is."

As they got closer, the hill turned into a mound that was just a little too regular to be natural. "Is that your ship?"

"No, I am afraid not, although it does resemble the resting place of our ship. This is where the Changed are being held. You will see."

Uly didn't doubt that one bit.

At first, the hill seemed solid, the same white as the grass. But as they approached Uly realized it really wasn't; it was translucent, and the boy could make out movement within. There was some sort of power emanating from it, making the hairs on his neck stand up.

N'Merra stopped. She looked at him. "I must warn you. You may very well be disturbed by the Changed. They will try to convince you to set them free, but you must not listen."

"I won't."

"I believe you. Let us go."

She walked beside him now, and Uly was grateful for her presence. He was disturbed by the noises coming from the dome; it was as if hundreds of voices were calling to him, whispering promises in his ear. The sensation of power grew stronger, and by the time they were actually at the dome the boy's teeth were practically rattling from it.

The Changed were waiting for them.

N'Merra had been right: they were indeed disturbing. While, on first glance they did resemble ordinary cat-people, once Uly got a closer look he realized just how different they were. They were more feral, more like animals than people. They crawled over each other in their attempts to get close to the outer wall of the dome. All the while, the whispering went on, making strange shivers move up and down Uly's spine.

He decided he needed to concentrate on the dome, and try to ignore the Changed as best he could. Uly touched the wall cautiously, and the power surged up through his fingers and into his brain. He jerked away.

"Are you well, Uly?"

He looked at his companion. "Yeah. It's weird, though. It's like pure energy, but it's grounded right here." He stamped his foot. "Is this where your ship would be, if we were out in the real world?"

"It is. Why do you ask?"

Uly didn't answer. Instead, he sank down onto the ground, tucking his legs underneath him. He put one hand on the curve of the dome, the dug the other into the dream-soil. There had to be a correlation…

And when he found it, he smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: nothing having to do with Earth 2 belongs to me

Author's notes: I got a little distracted, but hopefully I'm going to be with this now til the end. It's gotten somewhat longer than I thought it would, but hopefully it hasn't been too boring. I just love writing these characters!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

John Danziger fretted.

Not that he'd ever admit it, though. After all, he had a reputation to maintain…which was a really stupid reason for not showing just how worried he was about Uly Adair going off with N'Merra. It wasn't that he didn't trust the girl; he did, he just didn't think he could rely that much on her ability to fix this mess. N'Merra wouldn't let anything happen to the kid, Danziger was certain.

Of course, if he were wrong…then it would be him who had to face the wrath of Devon Adair. _That_ thought was the stuff of nightmares, and he really didn't want to go there.

Even though he couldn't see her, Danziger knew she was thinking dirty thoughts in his direction…and they _weren't_ the pleasurable kind of dirty thoughts Danziger himself sometimes had when he was on his own, either during a solo scout or on guard duty. Damn it, Adair had to let the boy grow up! He had skills they could use in this situation. After all, True could field-strip the Trans Rover's solar converter array, and he'd never dream of telling her she couldn't do it when it was needed! Danziger didn't let the fact that tracking a bunch of evil ghosts was quite a bit different from standard maintenance procedures…

And he'd never admit to anyone that letting Uly go off on his own – despite having someone looking out after him – was bothering him greatly.

He glanced past Alonzo to look at the sleeping boy. He was curled up in the seat, a slight smile on his face. So far, so good…

D'Lorrak was keeping pace with them, and it felt odd that N'Merra wasn't there. The cat-man radiated anger like the sun radiated heat and light. Would Danziger feel that way if his own daughter betrayed him? He really didn't want to go there, either.

_Do not fear for the boy, John Danziger, _came D'Lorrak's spectral voice. _Nor for your own child. We will let nothing happen to either. I do understand your need for action, and I cannot fault you for it. I would be doing the same thing, in your place._

Danziger didn't answer. D'Lorrak _had_ acted, by sabotaging their own ship and making certain the Changed hadn't escaped. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't realized that killing the Changed wouldn't stop their rampage.

"Hey, John."

He turned to look at Alonzo. The pilot had his eyes on the trail, but Danziger knew nothing much got past him. He had to know the mood Danziger was in. "What?"

"Have you actually given any thought to some sort of plan?"

Danziger sighed. "Not really."

The other man snorted lightly. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Hey, I've always been a fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants kinda guy."

"No lie there. And I thought I was bad."

"You are. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

"Is it my imagination, or am I feeling a distinctly warm sensation between my shoulder blades?"

Danziger stifled his grin. "That would be the high-temp Adair laser causing those burns, buddy."

"You'd know, of course."

"Oh yeah. Been on the receiving end of _that_ particular weapon more than my fair share of times."

Alonzo paused. "What happens if Uly doesn't bring back any useful information?"

Danziger went serious. "Let's just hope we don't have to find out."

"From your mouth…"

The pilot didn't have to finish the sentence. Danziger really didn't want to face the wrath of Adair if she thought they'd just risked her son for no reason.

She just had to understand that they really didn't have much choice. Besides, it _had _been the kid's idea. John trusted Uly; the boy was actually far more mature than most of the adults in their group. He really didn't attribute much of that maturity to Adair; from what Danziger had seen, Uly's mother had pretty much babied him, too afraid that the slightest bump or fever would escalate out of control. The problem was, Uly wasn't sick any more, but sometimes Devon just didn't seem to get that. It wasn't her fault though. She'd had to deal with a lot of shit where her only child was concerned. It hadn't been easy for her, and – truth be known – Danziger admired her for what she'd been able to do.

But it was time for her to let go, just a little bit. Let the kid run free, scrape his knee… explore the world his mother had brought him to, in the hope that he'd get better. And he _had_ healed, with a lot of help from the diggers.

Then Danziger snorted to himself. Just who was he to be giving parenting advice? True had gotten into more than her fair share of trouble since they'd arrived here. He didn't even want to think about what she'd been up to.

But he wasn't about to lose her to a dead cat-alien. Wasn't going to happen.

_Your Uly is an amazing person._

N'Merra's sad voice dragged him away from his self-imposed mental exile. Danziger turned; the girl was now back beside him, looking distinctly awed.

"You can say that again," he agreed.

Her brows drew down. _Did you not hear me the first time? _She was obviously puzzled.

Danziger waved her comment aside, looking at Uly instead. The kid was awake, stretching in the Dune Rail's seat. "I like Maire, Mr. Danziger," he replied, smiling.

_Maire?_ He glanced at both children. "What did you find out?" he asked, instead of indulging his curiosity and demanding to know how both of them had gotten on such intimate terms in such a short time.

_While it is not what you ask, I have discovered that not all change is a bad thing._ N'Merra actually smiled at Uly, even though the boy wouldn't be able to see her, now that they were away from the dreamplane. _I truly wish I had known Uly in life, because I think we might have been best friends._

Danziger didn't doubt that in the least. He had hopes that N'Merra and True could have been friends, too.

"I'm pretty sure we can get the bad cats back into their cage," Uly answered. He was chewing his lip in thought. "But we're heading in the wrong direction."

"Excuse me?" John was flummoxed by the boy's response.

"The cage is anchored to the dreamplane at the exact place where their ship crashed," he explained.

_That is true,_ N'Merra confirmed.

"So we need to go to the crash site," Uly continued.

_It is something we honestly did not think of. _

"Think what?" Danziger demanded. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"If we take them back to the crash, where their cage is anchored," the youngster said slowly, with the patience an adult would envy, "We can force them back into the cage."

_If we attempt to deal with them anywhere else,_ the cat-girl continued, _all we shall succeed in doing is setting them loose on other, unsuspecting people._

"If we don't get them back into the cage," Uly replied, " they'll just be loose to do to others what they're doing to us."

Danziger looked from one to the other. "So, what you're saying is, getting them back to the cage is our first priority?"

_Indeed._

"Sure, Mr. Danziger. The closer we get, the better able Maire's people will be able to deal with them."

_I feel like a complete idiot, _D'Lorrak chimed in. He looked angrier than ever.

"How could you've known?" John answered. "This isn't something that's happened before."

_We made this cage, with the aid of the Dreamers,_ N'Merra said. _And we inadvertently anchored their prison to our own home, albeit on the dreamplane. This is something we should have realized. _

"I think you're being way too hard on yourselves."

_Thank you, John Danziger, for your words. But our ignorance of our own works might very well have doomed your people, and possibly others._

"I'm not gonna argue with either of you." Danziger waved a hand, ending the recrimination session. "Stop blaming yourselves for something you had no control over."

"There's something else." Uly brought their attention back to him. "The Changed are trapped in this cage, on the dreamplane. When they escaped, they could only get to our people through their dreams. I'm not so sure Maire and the others can handle putting them back by themselves, because they now work on different planes, if you know what I mean."

Danziger considered. "I think I get you, kiddo."

"Please," Alonzo interjected, "keep talking around me like I'm not here, okay?"

"Sorry, 'Lonz," the mechanic apologized. "We might have another problem, that's all."

"And you expected this to be easy?"

"Not hardly."

"What we mean," Uly answered, "is because N'Merra and her people exist on a different plane, they might have a problem getting their people back into their cage."

"But they can access the dreamplane, right?" Alonzo asked.

"Sure," the boy said. "And they're even affected by it. But it's not their home."

Judging by Alonzo's expression, comprehension dawned. "Kinda like us. We can go there, but we can't really _exist_ there. N'Merra's people can go there, but it's not natural to them. So it might be harder for them to affect someone who _does_ exist there."

"But once the Changed are back in the cage," Danziger replied, "They should stay there, right?"

Uly nodded. "Unless they escape again. I got a really good look at the cage, and I think I can make it so they can't."

"So now we have to somehow get ourselves to the crash, without the Changed knowing, and somehow get them back inside?" Danziger ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Just how are we gonna do that?"

_There is something else._

"Of course there is! Let me have it, N'Merra."

_We do not know what the Changed have planned. Nor do we know if they have a timetable._

"We could be running out of time."

_Yes. I am sorry, John Danziger._

John sighed. Why couldn't something go right for once?


	34. Chapter 34

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I love Earth 2, and wish it were still on…and it would be, if I owned it…

Author's notes: Sending out a big "thank you!" to all those out there reading my story. I'm having so much fun! You guys are great!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

"Danziger!"

To his credit, the man didn't flinch at Devon's shout. He just turned, looking at her through the sunshades he wore continuously, in order to hide his cat-like eyes. The Dune Rail, with Alonzo still at the wheel, came to a halt. The pilot hopped out, and John took his place.

Devon got in beside him. "Uly says you wanted to talk to me."

"Sure did." Danziger started the vehicle, driving through the tall grass. "Where's True?"

"With Yale. He'll keep her and Uly occupied for a while."

"Good." He kept his eyes ahead.

Okay, his monosyllabic answers weren't doing her temper any good. "What happened to onlyasking for Uly's opinion?" She decided to get her anger out first, then she could concentrate on planning their next move.

"It was his decision. You got a brave kid there, Adair."

Her heart swelled at the compliment, but she wasn't about to let him distract her like that. "He _is_ just a child, Danziger. You shouldn't have let him go off like that."

"Adair, there's a big difference between being a kid and being a child. Believe me when I tell you this: Uly hasn't been a child in quite a long time."

Devon opened her mouth to retort, but swallowed the words whole. John was right: Uly never really _had_ been a child, and she was well aware of the reasons for that. "Still," she continued, "he doesn't have the common sense yet to understand that what he's doing is dangerous."

"I really want to argue with you about that, but I'm gonna let it slide. Far be it for me to lecture anyone about their own kid."

His tone made Devon uncomfortable. As far as she could tell, he'd made very few mistakes with True; he couldn't help it if the girl was in above her head when it came to a great many things they'd run into on this planet. Devon suspected that, had they been back on the Stations, True Danziger would have been able to show even _her _a thing or two.

"What did Uly find out?" she changed the subject.

John explained, and Devon had to admit that it made a lot of sense. If there was anything she'd learned, it was that the dreamplane seemed to correspond with the outside world, and that spaceship had been the only home many of the cat-people had ever known. "Then we need to get to the crash site."

"Yep. I wish I'd thought of it sooner. We could've been heading north all this time."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, John. Even the unChanged hadn't known how closely they'd linked the gate to their own home."

"I know. N'Merra was pretty bothered by it. Seems they'd only thought of putting the Changed _somewhere_, and they'd believed it was just coincidence that the cage had resembled the ship."

"They just didn't understand what they were doing." _Sort of like us_, she thought darkly.

"That's what I said." He sighed. "Gonna be honest with you, Adair…I really don't know what to do here. I'm stuck. I can't come up with one logical reason to head toward the ship; at least not one that won't tip off the Changed."

"We'll come up with something." Devon stared off across the plain. It had been her decision to come this way; sure, she could say everyone voted to come – with the exception of John and Morgan – but she'd been insistent. That this was the only way they could make up time, to get to New Pacifica before the sleeper ship.

And now John, Morgan, True…they were paying the price.

"I'm sorry, John. We're here because I convinced the others to vote to come this way."

"What the hell do you have to apologize for, Adair?" He was outraged. "How were you supposed to know what was gonna happen? Shit, if you start apologizing for swaying the others to come this way, then you might as well apologize for stranding us here. You had absolutely no control over what's happened – no way could you have known, either about the ghosts, nor about the crash."

"I should have foreseen – "

"Damnit, Adair, if you don't stop this self-pitying bullshit right this minute, I'm pulling the Rail over and slapping you sensible. We have enough going on without you doubting yourself and your decisions. Get over it!"

In that moment, she was so grateful for John Danziger that she would've hugged him then and there, if only he weren't driving. They'd had their arguments in the past, but John had always stood behind her, backing her up and giving her advice when she needed it. It was frightening to her sometimes, just how well they complimented each other. Yes, they were both stubborn and headstrong, but in the long run it didn't matter. John would be there when she needed him…and she dreaded the day he'd leave her on her own.

How on Earth had she ever gotten along without him?

Then she laughed, as his comment about slapping her finally sunk in. "What?" he asked slowly, as if afraid of her answer.

God, how many times had she thought that very same thing: wanting to slap him "sensible?" Sometimes they just thought too much alike… "Nothing," she answered.

"Good. For a second there I thought you were going as crazy as I have."

She laughed harder. "I have quite a long ways to go before that happens, Danziger."

"Okay…insults I can work with. Now, let's just put our heads together here and figure out what we're gonna do."

She sobered. "There are only two things we can do. Either we can start north and hope no one notices…or we can somehow trick the Changed into going toward the crash themselves."

John considered her words. "Hmm…kinda like the second idea. Just how do you think we can do that?"

Devon folded her arms across her chest, thinking it through. Then she decided to do her thinking out loud and let John in on her notions. "Well…we could make it necessary for them to go back…could the unChanged somehow force them into it?"

John was silent, and Devon realized N'Merra must have been saying something to him. "They don't have a clue," he reported. "The ship itself is only important to the unChanged; the Changed really don't have any use for it anymore."

"But…Uly said the two were linked."

"But the Changed don't know that…" he faded off, his attention elsewhere. "Okay," he snapped back to her. "We make the Changed think there's something about the ship that's important."

"But what?" Devon fretted. "What would they think would be so important they'd go there – "

"Just a second," John interrupted her, holding up a hand to keep her silent.

It didn't work. "What?" she demanded.

He was quiet for a long time. Just when Devon was getting truly antsy and was about to get his attention, he started grinning like a maniac. "That's it!" he crowed, slapping the steering wheel.

"Will you tell me just what in the hell you're thinking?" she snapped, frustrated.

"It's just way too easy, Devon," he answered her.

She let the use of her first name slide, even though she could have counted on one hand the number of times he'd actually called her anything but Adair. "What is? Damnit John!" She wanted to shake him.

"We make the Changed think the ship is important, just for the reason it really is."

Devon tried to wrap her mind around that single sentence. "You mean we let them know that the cage is connected to the ship?"

"Sure! It's dead simple…no pun intended, N'Merra…" Whatever the girl said, made John chuckle. "We let them know that one little fact…then let them worry about what might happen if we severed that link…"


	35. Chapter 35

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's notes: Thanks again for reading. Enjoy!I've been writing and posting so fast, I just want to apologize in advance for not being able to post anything again til Friday. It might change, but please don't expect it...

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

" – well, I'm sick of it and it needs to stop."

Morgan came to a halt at the sound of Danziger's voice. It came from somewhere around the side of the Trans Rover; he thought that was strange, since the last time he'd seen the man, he'd been in the Dune Rail with Devon, and they'd been in the middle of what had appeared to be an argument. Not that that was odd; those two really liked to fight, and the joke around camp was that they were more like a married couple than Morgan and Bess were.

It was sort of insulting, in a way.

_Thoughtless, my friend_, his voice replied. _Just as so many other things they have done to you. _

Morgan rolled his eyes, and he didn't care of the voice knew how irritated he was. It didn't have anything to do with thoughtlessness; it was the old marriage stereotypes, and it was insulting to those who didn't follow along.

The voice didn't say anything.

Morgan thought that was a really good thing.

"Look, there's really nothing we can do about it," came Devon's attempt to calm Danziger down.

"Sure there is! We can blow the damned ship to hell and gone!"

Ship? What ship?

The voice didn't answer, but Morgan could sense its curiosity.

"The only thing that ship is good for is its link between the real world and the dreamplane," Danziger continued. "Blowing it up will just close the ghosts off from the real world."

Now the voice was feeling concerned.

Morgan filed that away, for future reference.

"And what good would that so?"

"It'd make me feel better! And it'll mean no one else will be bothered, ever again."

"We'll be away from this place in a couple of days. Then we can put all this behind us and move on."

"You weren't the one they messed with, Adair."

"I know that, John. But Julia says the changes are wearing off. You'll be fine by the time we make the edge of the plane. Besides, the ghosts didn't know what they were doing. Destroying their home isn't the answer."

This ship was the ghosts' home? Morgan was interested despite himself. Maybe that was where Danziger had disappeared to…

And the voice was still silent.

Morgan put it together, deep down, and came up with the notion that this ship must also be where the voice was from, as well. An overwhelming urge to see it struck him.

He wondered if the voice had made him feel that way, or if it was his own curiosity coming out. He'd been curious, before coming to this planet. Then it had been scared out of him.

Maybe having a bit of a boom would be a good thing…

_No_, the voice snapped, strident with fear. _This must not happen!_

Why not? It's just a moldy old spaceship, right?

There was something the voice wasn't saying. A piece of knowledge it had, that Morgan wasn't privy to. What was it about that ship that bothered the voice?

_It was my home, my command. It is…special to me._

Bullshit, Morgan wanted to shout. This was such a lie, even in his diminished capacity – and he knew his mental faculties were mostly under another's control – he actually opened his mouth to call out to Danziger, to blow the thing the fuck off this planet…get rid of the ghosts, once and for all!

But the voice wouldn't let him.

Bess noticed the movement. She was walking beside him, in her place at his side. She looked up at him with such a look of sadness… and Morgan realized that nothing he'd said or done had fooled her. Bess knew, or at least she knew something had been done to him, and despite his lies to her she was there to support him.

God, he loved her.

What had he done to deserve her?

_No, she doesn't deserve you_. The voice was trying to convince him, but it was too late. Morgan knew his worth to it, as surely as he knew his worth to the group.

He opened his mouth again, but the voice twisted itself into his thoughts, taking over. Only that place where his most private thoughts had remained hidden was still his own, and in that place he screamed.

"Morgan?" Bess's soft words cut through the platitudes his voice was trying to win him with. "I'm here to help you, sweetie."

"It's too late…" the strangled whisper was all he could manage.

Then he ran, the voice taking complete control.

And he wasn't alone.


	36. Chapter 36

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of value, and since I value Earth 2…well, you get the idea.

Author's notes: Thanks to everyone sticking with me.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

"Morgan!" Bess's cry interrupted the fake argument Danziger and Devon had been having.

In unison, they both turned in the direction of the shout; Morgan was running off toward the north, much faster than Danziger would have given him credit for. Then he glanced at Adair, who looked at him at the same time. "That worked," they both said with the same sound of surprise.

_Great minds_, the mechanic thought, as he and Adair made their way around the side of the Trans Rover. Bess was there, tears starting to gather in her eyes. Devon put her arm around the other woman, comforting her.

"We'll get him back," Danziger promised.

"I know." She tried to smile, and actually managed it. "Just as I knew something was going to happen."

"I'll get us all turned north," Devon said.

John nodded. She would follow the plan, just as he and N'Merra would. "I'll meet you there." He'd be able to get there much faster, relying on the abilities the cat-girl had given him.

He handed Adair his sunglasses; to her credit, she didn't flinch at the sight of his eyes. Danziger began to lope away from the group, surrounded by the remaining cats, N'Merra at his side. He heard Adair shout; knew that Walman was up in the Trans Rover's cockpit, and she'd be getting his attention.

"Mr. Danziger!"

He stopped at the shout. Uly Adair suddenly stepped in front of him, seemingly coming out of nowhere. "Shit, kid!" he swore, "What are you doing?"

"I need to go with you," the boy replied. He looked way too certain of himself.

"You're all gonna meet me at the spaceship."

Uly shook his head. "It'll be too late. I need to go with you _now_."

_He is right_, N'Merra said. _We need his help, and the timing must be right…_

Okay…save everyone, and be murdered by a frantic mother; or lose it all. What a choice…

In a single movement, Danziger grabbed the boy up and slung him over onto his back. "Hold tight, kid," he growled. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Uly's answer was to grab his shoulders, wrapping his legs around the mechanic's waist.

Danziger took off across the plain, following his invisible escorts. The trip wasn't as effortless as it had been before; it wasn't Uly's weight, it was the gradual loss of the enhancements that had been of such use to him on his first journey. He realized he'd be near exhaustion by the time they arrived, but it was a risk he had to take.

They'd discussed it, and N'Merra had been certain that Morgan would be inhibited by his human form, and wouldn't be able to move as swiftly as Danziger himself would. She'd been fairly confident that they could get to the ship before him.

What worried Danziger was the fact that he hadn't seen anyone with Martin. He would have sworn True would've followed…but maybe they hadn't been able to communicate before the man had taken off. If not, though, John was sure his daughter wouldn't be that far behind, once the ghost controlling her realized what was happening.

There was a sudden whisper across his mind, and he turned to N'Merra. _We are passing_ _Morgan Martin now_, she reported.

Danziger turned; to his left, one of the cat-people stood, waving. He was saying something, and that was the whisper he'd caught. "What about True?" he asked, panting slightly.

_She is behind, catching up._

John honestly didn't know whether to be relieved, or scared. If what they'd planned didn't work, he was risking his only child's life…at the least. And his promise to Bess would be a lie. He had way too much respect for the earth-res to disappoint her.

Danziger didn't dare increase his pace. He had to have enough strength left when they arrived at their destination in order to fulfill his mission.

_Please let this work_… he prayed, not for the first time since the crash.

"When we get there," he spoke over his shoulder, to the boy who clung there, "I'm gonna leave you outside the ship. N'Merra will look after you on the dreamplane."

"Yes, sir," Uly agreed. "I'll be ready."

John believed him. It was easy to. Uly knew what he was talking about, and despite Devon's trying to protect him the kid was strong enough to take care of business.

_I shall do everything in my power to make certain he is all right_, N'Merra vowed.

John believed her, too.

_The rest of us shall accompany you, John Danziger_. D'Lorrak loped on the other side, looking far fiercer than the mechanic had ever seen him.

"Do you think there'll be enough power in the ship to do this?"

_Oh, yes, my friend. There will be. And the others are aware of what they must do._

"I…I'm sorry it's come to this."

_No price is too high, if it means the Changed will no longer be able to threaten anyone_ _else_. The cat-man actually snarled. _It is not the first time I have attempted to destroy it, after all. _

Danziger was silent. Being a person who loved and respected anything mechanical, he truly understood what it had meant for D'Lorrak to try to destroy his beloved ship the first time. Now he'd had centuries to exist within it…it was home to all the cat-people.

We are willing to risk this, N'Merra replied. _Even if it means that we, too, will be banished from this plane forever. _

Danziger almost stumbled. _That_ was something he hadn't considered, when they'd come up with this plan. It had been accepted that the ship was the anchor that made it possible for the cage to remain tethered to the material world. Destroying that anchor would cut the cage loose, making it impossible for the Changed to ever threaten anyone again.

_Do not be concerned for us, John Danziger_, the girl said. _We have been here too long, I think. Perhaps it is time for us to move on. _

He had to remember that these people were dead; had been dead for a very long time. While Danziger wasn't sure what lay beyond, it had to be better than this limbo the cat-people currently inhabited.

"I just…" He didn't know what to say. He decided to concentrate on moving forward. Soon this would be over, in perhaps more ways than one…


	37. Chapter 37

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Earth 2…

Author's note: This is most likely going to be my only chapter this week. Easter week is always busy for me, both with work and church. Hope this'll tide you over…

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Uly was amazed at how fast they were moving.

The plain seemed to rush by, as Mr. Danziger carried him toward the buried ship. He knew, somehow, that the cat-people surrounded them, leading them. He really wished he could see them, watch them run through the tall grass. It must be wonderful, and he envied – just a little – that Mr. Danziger _could_ see them.

He hoped he wasn't slowing them down too much. But he knew he had to be with them, if this was to work. He could imagine what sort of fits his mother must be throwing, and suddenly felt very guilty about what he'd done, despite knowing it was the _right _thing. Mr. Danziger was going to be in such trouble…Uly _knew_ his mom would firmly blame the mechanic for carting her only son off and into danger.

Well, Mom didn't always know best. And she never saw it until it was too late, and she'd already pitched a fit and stepped way over the line. Then she'd have to apologize, and feel all guilty about it…Uly'd seen it way too many times to think it would be different this time.

He'd just have to take the blame and head her off. If she listened to him…

Uly kept his eyes forward, over the man's broad shoulder. Was it his imagination, or was there something up ahead?

Sooner than he would have thought possible, the ground in front of them was rising, forming the odd hump that he'd seen on the dreamplane. He couldn't wait to set foot on the ground, to feel the ship as it lay under the earth. Of course he'd felt it earlier, but that had been from a greater distance. Uly wanted to know what it was like up close. He wanted to lay hands on the disturbance, to know what it did to the planet on which it rested. His fingertips actually itched with that desire.

To his disappointment, Mr. Danziger didn't put him down close enough. "Kid," he said, staring at him intently. His eyes were actually glowing in the setting sun. "Things are gonna get pretty rough around here. I need to be able to trust you. I can, can't I?"

Uly nodded. "Yes, sir."

The man smiled. "Good. Because I don't want you mother reaming me a new one."

The boy smiled in return. He knew exactly what Danziger meant. "I won't let you down," he promised.

"I know you won't. Now, I'm going into the ship. You know what to do, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. N'Merra is going to be with you – " He turned to look just over Uly's head, and the boy realized he must be talking to the cat-girl. "Yeah, I know," he said to thin air. "But I need you to do this." He listened for a bit, then nodded. "That's fine." Then he turned his attention back to Uly. "N'Merra is gonna be on the dreamplane, waiting for you. Are you gonna know when it's time?"

"I will."

"Good." Danziger stood. "I'm on my way. Just be ready, okay?" He reached out and ruffled Uly's hair. "Good luck, kid."

"You too, Mr. Danziger."

The mechanic winked, then continued his journey toward the mound leaving Uly alone. He settled down into the tall grass, sitting cross-legged and looking toward the crashed ship. Then he blinked, and crossed over into the dreamplane with an ease that would have startled anyone.

N'Merra was there, along with another cat-woman. This one was red, with silver eyes; she was stout, and acting quite cheerful. "Hello, Uly," N'Merra greeted, smiling sadly.

"Hey, Maire." He stood up, glancing around. The dome of the trap loomed over them.

"This is Rr'Sarrah," she continued, introducing her companion.

"Very good to meet you," the older cat-woman grinned.

"She is here, in case I need to leave to help within the ship," N'Merra supplied. "John Danziger does not think I shall be needed, but I disagree."

"Because of your father," Uly guessed.

"Indeed. If there is difficulty getting him to leave your companion, then I shall make the attempt."

"I'd think Mr. Danziger would want you with him." Uly was puzzled.

"I should, too. However, he trusts me more than the others, and would have me look after you."

"And you trust Rr'Sarrah."

"I do. Her own husband became one of the Changed."

"It was most likely the best thing that could have happened," Rr'Sarrah answered, smiling widely. "I do not miss him at all."

Uly's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Rr'Sarrah chuckled. "Perhaps you shall understand one day, when you are older."

"I'm not sure I want to!"

The older woman actually laughed. "I think you must be right, young one."

"Uly," N'Merra put in, "are you certain you can do this?"

The boy sobered. "Sure I can. All I have to do is separate the trap from the dreamplane at the same time Mr. Danziger explodes your ship. Should be easy enough."

"How do you intend to do this?" Rr'Sarrah was intrigued.

"I…I can't explain it. I just _know_."

"I understand Uly," the girl said. "In the same way I cannot explain why I still exist even though I am dead."

Rr'Sarrah was nodding in agreement.

Together the three of them headed toward the cage. It was just the same as when Uly had last seen it; the vague figures roiled within, getting more active as they approached. He could feel the power radiating from the dome, like insects crawling over his skin. Its presence bothered him, even though its construction had come from Terrian dreaming techniques. It was time it was gone.

When they got close enough, Uly rested his hand against the dome, feeling for what he'd sensed before. There it was: the joining between the dreamplane and the physical world. He'd never been able to describe it if asked. It was like a tether – although how it worked and why was something the boy couldn't put into words. He just knew it was there, and that there was a way to sever the bond.

Despite his words to Mr. Danziger, he was a little worried that he might not know when the time was right for him to act. Certainly, though, a whacking great explosion on the material plane would make itself known on this one?

"Do not be concerned," N'Merra reassured him, when he brought the subject up. "Those of us with John Danziger will let us know."

Uly was relieved. He stretched out his senses once more, feeling around the tether and how it was connected to both planes. It was really a simple thing, one of the Terrians' most elementary of tricks; it was more akin to how they accessed the dreamplane than anything else. It made sense that the Changed would figure out a way to escape. In fact, Uly thought it would only be a matter of time before any of the others found the way out as well. Best to break the connection before that happened.

"Oh!"

He glanced up at N'Merra's exclamation. The cat-girl looked stunned. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Something is happening within the ship. I must go. Rr'Sarrah will stay with you." With that, N'Merra winked out.

He turned to the other woman. "What is it?"

Rr'Sarrah had a puzzled look on her pleasant, furry face. "I cannot tell, young one. But we must be ready. It shall be any time now."

Time had no meaning on the dreamplane, so Uly had no real idea how long they'd been there. But he trusted Rr'Sarrah, in the same way he trusted N'Merra. He waited, his eyes and senses wide open.

And when the sign came, he was ready.


	38. Chapter 38

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimers: don't own it, never can…

Author's notes: Life has retreated back into the little hole I like to stuff it in, and here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Morgan felt incredibly tired, but there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it, not with the voice in charge.

He tried to fight with every step he took, but the voice was too strong. Just when he'd thought he'd found a chink to force control back to himself, the voice would just laugh and fill in the hole. It was so frustrating, knowing that he wasn't able to strike back against it!

And what was worse, he wasn't alone. True Danziger was with him.

The girl ran along beside him, her face pale with exhaustion. She kept her eyes straight ahead, but the one time he'd caught a glimpse of her eyes, they'd been…changed. They were cat-like, and Morgan wondered if his was the same.

He could "hear" two voices now: his own, and a girl's, conversing with each other as if Morgan and True didn't even exist.

_Why are you panicking?_ the girl's voice asked, surprised. _There is nothing they can do to stop us. _

_We cannot be certain of that. _Morgan's own voice sounded pensive. _These people are different from us. It could be that they might find a way to force us out of these minds. _

_But that is not the only reason we are heading toward the ship?_

_No. _The voice imparted the gist of what Devon and Danziger has said.

_You are right, commander. This could indeed be a danger to our existence. I am sorry I questioned your decision_.

_No need to apologize, child. There are things you do not know. _

_And the reason you left our brother behind?_

Morgan suddenly remembered there _was_ one more of them at camp: the one in control of Walman. What was it capable of doing, if something happened to these two?

He gathered all his strength, to make another attempt to shake off his controller. But, as he was going to try once more, he overheard something that made him pause.

_If the weak ones know of this connection between the ship and our cage, will they not try to destroy it themselves?_

_That is my concern, yes._ The voice known as the commander paused, and Morgan could tell it was trying to decide just how much he wanted his subordinate to know. _Your once-father has the skill needed to make that happen. I would think he would use that knowledge if it meant keeping us prisoner. _

_Even though it could conceivably end the others existences as well?_

_You know our enemies, child. You know what they are capable of._

_Of course. They are desperate, and would do anything._

So Danziger's ghosts wouldn't hesitate to stop these two? Well, good for them!

He realized then, that he'd have to wait. To pick the right time to make his move. He wondered if True was trying to fight back against her possessor as well. Morgan wished he could somehow communicate with her…

Wait a minute. If he could hear the being controlling True, could she hear his? Would she be getting the same information he was?

Would the link that allowed him to hear also allow him to talk to True?

It was worth a try.

Morgan knew he was no mental giant, but that didn't mean he couldn't make it work somehow. He felt around with his mind, trying to find the link between himself and his voice. It wasn't hard to locate: the voice didn't need to hide just how strong it was anymore, didn't have to worry about Morgan rejecting it. He wondered vaguely why it hadn't just taken over immediately. Maybe it had to infiltrate first, gain a foothold; then it could take over. He got the distinct impression that the voice hadn't wanted to do it so soon. It had mentioned something about tonight being the time.

Another thing to think about…

He'd never be able to describe what the link looked like; such things were beyond the realm of human comprehension. But there, in his mind, it was as solid as matter, as strong as space-toughened steel. He touched it carefully, not wanting to give himself away…not that it mattered. The voice was supremely confident in its control of him, and acted as if it didn't care what Morgan did. Could he use that link to reach True?

Morgan explored a little longer. His physical body was near collapse, and the closer it became to exhaustion the easier the link seemed to touch. He could sense beyond his own mind; the barrier between his physical form and whatever lay beyond himself was fading. It scared him silly. What happened if he couldn't get back?

It was a risk, but Morgan knew if he had an ally, together they might be able to throw off the control of these voices, to regain their own wills once more.

He thought of Bess. He loved his wife more than anything, even more than his own life. She was the one thing that kept him going, on this world where he was so out of his depth. He'd do whatever it took to save her; after all, if these two voices completed whatever plan they'd come up with, then Bess would be in grave danger.

With a vision of his beloved Bess firmly before him, Morgan stepped across the barrier.


	39. Chapter 39

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I sure treat them like they're mine, don't I?

Author's note: Another chapter. I'm so proud of myself!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine 

Danziger entered the ship once again, but this time he had a definite purpose.

He followed D'Lorrak, as the engineer led him deeper into the ship. The air was staler the further underground they went, and soon Danziger was gasping for breath. Only his natural stubbornness kept him going; his stubbornness and the thought of his daughter under the control of the Changed.

It had to stop. And he was the one doing the stopping.

The interior of the ship would have been impenetrably dark, had it not been for his cat-like vision. They passed by doors, some leading into what looked like private quarters; others into rooms that were obviously common areas.

Then they were in a long, blank corridor. D'Lorrak led him unerringly toward their destination, and Danziger could sense the other cat-people following behind. The ship was quiet and still, and he shivered as the notion that he was trespassing inside an enormous tomb crossed his mind.

Danziger thrust that thought aside. He couldn't be distracted right now. He had a mission, and he had to complete it if he was to save his daughter and Morgan.

He had to destroy this ship.

Despite the necessity of the act, he was sad. This was N'Merra's home, the only home her people had left. Their bodies were interred here, this was their final resting place. They'd hoped to escape the death and destruction on their homeworld, but had ended up bringing it with them. N'Merra's own father had carried their curse, and it had led him to kill his only child. This ship _was_ a place of ghosts, of spirits haunted by their own pasts and their own terror. These people deserved to rest in peace, and yet they couldn't. Each of them were condemned by what had been done to them, to relive the last emotion they'd ever felt: sadness; pain; anger…it was all there, all around him, and Danziger was the eye of the emotional storm. He'd never forget this place, or the poor dead people living within her, damned for something they hadn't had any control over. Danziger would mourn these cat-ghosts for the rest of his life.

The dry air sucked the sweat from his exposed skin, dried out his eyes and nose. Danziger wanted desperately to sneeze, but the silent atmosphere around him made him stifle the reflex. Even though he'd been here before, there was something about traveling these dark halls this time that made him feel…as if he'd always meant to be there, to be doing what he was about to do. Danziger didn't believe in predestination, but in this rarified environment he felt that anything was possible.

Danziger and his escort arrived at the engine room. It was shut off from the rest of the ship by a set of huge double doors; blast-shielded, if the mechanic hadn't lost his ability to judge. D'Lorrak indicated the locking mechanism, giving Danziger the combination of buttons that would open the doors. They ground open just enough to let him slide through, and into the engine room beyond.

It was a cathedral-like space, with catwalks – pardon the pun – all along the upper levels, resembling a metallic spiders' web. Banks of computers and controls lined both walls; they were all dark, the power that should have been running through them down to imperceptible levels. The engine itself took up the entire far end of the room, and Danziger's breath was taken away by the huge scope of the thing. He'd never seen anything like it, and was amazed by the level of the cats' technology. All this, and they hadn't been able to save themselves…

_The main control bank is down on the right, _D'Lorrak prompted, pointing toward a machine somewhat larger than the rest of the computers.

Danziger padded toward it, eyes scanning it closely. He actually recognized some of the controls, despite the alien symbols that decorated them. He needed to ask questions, but he didn't want to disturb the silence around him. He had to clear his throat twice before the words came out. "How can we divert the rest of the ship's power through this?"

_The bypass is there, by your left hand._

He looked where the cat-person indicated. There was a series of gauges and switches; one of the needles was actually quivering with residual energy. "Do you have a toolbox handy?"

D'Lorrak laughed. _Indeed, my friend. It is there, in the maintenance closet just next to the main panel. _

It took Danziger two tries to pull the metal hatch open. Then he laughed as well. "We might be alien to each other, but there are still some constants…" He reached in, pulling out the still vibrantly-red toolbox.

The tools inside were familiar as well, with a few exceptions. Danziger went to work loosening some of the bolts holding the front of the control panel on. Once that was done, he wrestled it off; he couldn't take it very far, with the wires still attached to both sections. He dearly wished for a second pair of hands – he had to thrust the thought of True helping him violently out of his mind – as he rested the panel on his hip and got to work.

Time passed without Danziger noticing, as he lost himself in what he was doing. D'Lorrak gave him some ideas, and the mechanic found himself grateful to have someone to talk to, who understood what it was like to be elbow-deep in wires and components. There was a simple beauty in a well-constructed circuit, in the color of wiring as it as twisted and entangled together in a pattern only someone like him could read.

Danziger had always been good with machines, and he'd passed that ability – and love – onto his daughter. Although he'd had some instruction, John's knowledge was almost instinctual, as was True's. They were both born mechanics, thrilling in the mystery of machines and what they could achieve. It was wonderful, but it could be lonely as well. Trying to explain the intricacies of a drive unit to someone with no idea what you were talking about…

Once he was done with the changes that needed to be made to the circuits, Danziger replaced the panel, only bothering to put back just enough bolts to hold it in place. It wouldn't matter, once the engine room disintegrated.

_Very nicely done, John Danziger,_ D'Lorrak congratulated. _It is a pleasure to watch another master engineer at work. _

John was glad it was dark, because it hid his blush at the compliment. On the other hand…with his night vision, D'Lorrak could very well have seen it. "You can call me John." He went to work on the switches and dials, drawing all the power from the rest of the ship into this one place.

_Thank you, John. I am honored. My friends call me Lorr._

He stopped what he was doing, to look at the cat engineer. "Thank _you_, Lorr. It's been a pleasure knowing you and your people."

_I can truthfully say the same. If this works, and it also banishes those of us here, I would like you to know how much I have enjoyed working with you._

"Well," Danziger answered gruffly, trying to hide how touched he was by D'Lorrak's words, "if this doesn't work, we might very well be fighting together."

_Pardon me for saying so, but I do hope it does not come to that._

"I agree." John when back to work, watching as the residual energy crept up in the batteries. "Let's hope this works, okay?"

The engineer didn't say anything. He didn't have to.

Danziger began to slowly feed power through the circuits he'd rewired. According to what Lorr had said, he's done an excellent job of putting the bollocks to the engines, and John didn't want to risk bringing them online with himself still inside the ship.

He heard a whisper; he turned, seeing another cat-person talking to D'Lorrak. Danziger couldn't understand him; it seemed his mind could only make out what N'Merra and the engineer was saying anymore.

"What's going on?" he asked, once the conversation was done and the other cat-person had gone.

_The lookout reports that Morgan Martin and your daughter have entered the ship. They are on the way here._

"Shit." Danziger went back to work, deciding it would be a good time to cold-start the engines after all. Lorr had said that it was possible, and had shown Danziger what controls he'd need to fix, but the human mechanic wasn't sure the cat-mechanic was taking into consideration the centuries this ship had lain there, almost completely dormant. How would the systems react to the sudden surge of power – although what constituted a power surge in this case would be a mere trickle in any other vessel? They didn't dare put any more stress on the engines before it was time…

_They are near, John. Are you ready?_

"As ready as I'll ever be. How about your people?"

_We shall act on schedule. Good luck to us all._

"Amen to that…"


	40. Chapter 40

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but I sure bang them up a bit!

Author's notes: You might have guessed that we're coming up to the end, and you'd be right. Just a short ways to go. I hope you won't be disappointed. In this chapter, dialogue is handled a little differently from before. As you read this, you'll see why. This chapter is also somewhat longer than what I've been writing, too…

* * *

Chapter Forty

Morgan guessed this was how the ghosts felt; only his body was still up and walking around.

He could see everything going on around him, and he watched with a sick fascination as his body moved into the crashed ship. True was with him, her own incorporeal form watching with him.

He really hoped he hadn't made a really big mistake, because if he had then he'd be responsible for both of them being royally screwed.

Morgan had been the one to convince her to give up her hold on her body, and to let her own evil voice take complete control. An instinct Morgan would never be able to name had whispered to him that this was the way to go; as strange as it sounded, giving up was the road to winning this. Continually fighting wasn't the way. Morgan realized he could never gather enough strength to force the voice out.

That was, if he had a body to go back to, once this was all over. Their voices were running them into sheer exhaustion, and the atmosphere on board the wrecked ship was apparently not that that great, judging from how their bodies were reacting. Maybe tiring them out was the way to go about this, but Morgan wasn't so sure. He and True would need help…

And that meant Danziger's cat-people.

He could see them now; in fact, the cat-people could see them, as well. The first one they'd seen – a large-bellied male with white fur and blue eyes – had bowed to them as they'd approached. He looked very sad to see them.

The gesture oddly touched Morgan; he returned the bow, out of respect. These people had been through so much, and yet they were willing to go through even more in order to somehow help. He thought back on all those bureaucrats he'd dealt with on the Stations, coming to the conclusion that not a one would have lifted a hand to help either of them. True was a drone's daughter, and would be doubly damned in their eyes. And in Morgan's case…well, there was always someone just below him on the corporate ladder, waiting to make a move.

He might be in trouble now, but at least he knew there would be someone around to do what needed to be done to get them out of this situation.

G889 might be a shit hole, but Morgan knew where he stood with his fellow colonists.

It really pissed him off that the voice had used his own displeasure with the way things were going to take control. It had known exactly what to say, and how to manipulate him into getting what it wanted. It made Morgan sick to admit it, to acknowledge that it had pulled up his own insecurities and unhappiness to make him do what it wanted.

He wondered vaguely what her own voice had brought up for True. The girl wasn't talking about it. Not that he could blame her, of course.

"Morgan Martin. True Danziger."

They both stopped at the soft calling of their names. Another of the cat-people stood there, her golden eyes practically snapping in anger. If Morgan had to guess, he would've said she was about Bess's age, or a little older. She had multi-colored fur, in hues of brown, white, and cream.

And she bowed to them, just like the other cat-person had.

"I am C'rrownan," she continued. "We are sorry that you have been brought into this."

"It's…okay." Morgan glanced past the woman, toward where their former bodies were making their way deeper into the ship.

"Is my dad here?' True asked, her voice a little high.

"He is in the engine room, completing what needs to be done to end this."

"Is he really going to blow up the ship?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, Morgan Martin. That is the plan."

"This is your home though, isn't it?" True asked.

C'rrownan's eyes glittered. "There is nothing that can be done. This must end, no matter what may happen to us."

Morgan started. "What could happen? I mean…pardon me, but you're dead, right?"

"We are. However, destroying the ship might very well banish us, as well as the Changed."

"And you're willing to risk that?" Morgan was flatly in awe of them at that moment.

The woman nodded. "We are. This has gone on long enough." She motioned them forward. "Please, come with me. And know that we will fight to return your bodies to you."

"Thank you." They fell into step with C'rrownan, as the cat-woman led them forward.

"It is the least we can do, Morgan Martin."

"Please, you can call me Morgan."

She smiled. "I would be honored."

They went on, passing a two more cat-people on the way. They joined the trio, padding along behind silently. Morgan knew they were there, however, and was comforted by their presence.

The enormous doors appeared out of the darkness. They were cracked open, but that didn't deter them; like the ghosts they were, they simply passed through them like shadows.

Morgan was stunned by the scale of the engine room. It was quite possibly the largest chamber he'd ever set foot in, and it was impressive despite the fact that he had no clue what all the equipment was for. True did, though, judging from her gasp of awe; Morgan was surprisingly glad that he _didn't_ know anything.

"Dad!"

True moved past him, and Morgan followed her spirit form as it moved down the room toward one of the very few solid beings there: John Danziger was standing by a large panel, which actually had controls that glowed with a weak light. In that light Morgan could see just how much the engineer had been changed: his eyes shone fiercely, his lanky body held in near-perfect balance on the balls of his feet.

He must have heard her shout; Danziger turned, his eyes widening as he saw the noncorporeal form of his daughter heading in his direction.

Morgan knew the man must be very confused, since True was apparently standing in front of him, Morgan beside her.

Another cat-person moved to intercept her. He was tall, with dark fur – C'rrownan said his name was D'Lorrak, their lead engineer. Then she added that it was his daughter currently in control of True's body.

Morgan shivered. This was so not good…

_You do not need to do this._ It was Morgan's voice, although it seemed to be coming from the bottom of a hole.

_Sure I do,_ Danziger retorted.

_Even if it means the death of your own child?_

Danziger's eyes flickered toward the possessed form of his daughter, then to the struggling ghost being held by D'Lorrak. "Do not listen to him, John," the engineer hissed. "He can do nothing to her, not without endangering his own in the process. True is safe with me."

The mechanic nodded slightly, acknowledging the cat-man's reply. _Not buying it, buddy. I'm going to blow this ship, and it's going to trap you where you won't be able to take over anyone ever again. _

_You are a weak fool,_ the commander taunted. _You think you can stop us? _

_I'm sure as hell gonna try, _came the angry response.

"It is time," D'Lorrak spoke.

It was the signal the cats must have been waiting for. Morgan counted about ten in the room, and they all moved as one forward, forming a circle around the two possessed humans.

Danziger actually turned his back on the pair, obviously trusting his ghostly friends to handle them. He was working furiously at the panel, which began to glow more harshly.

Morgan moved with the ghosts. He could feel them; sense the emotions of the deceased aliens as they confronted their enemies. It was like being in the middle of a building storm.

Then True was beside him, her hand being held by the engineer, D'Lorrak. He was telling her to be strong, to not let the Changed get away. They would have to force them out of their chosen forms, and that would take all the bravery she could muster.

How hard was it for D'Lorrak to say those words, knowing it was his daughter he would be fighting against?

The voices that had usurped their bodies were obviously aware of them. The Changed stood together, eyeing the approaching group. They didn't seem afraid of them, and that worried Morgan.

_You cannot stop us,_ the commander snarled.

"You truly think that, do you not?" D'Lorrak scoffed.

_You are weak!_

"If we are so weak," the engineer countered, "then why are you the ones hiding within your stolen bodies?"

The power the cats were generating raised gooseflesh along Morgan's non-existent arms. It was pure emotion, whipping around the engine room like a whirlwind. Every single one of them was concentrating on the pair in the middle of the circle, and Morgan felt his own frustration and fear adding to the mix.

"Do not be afraid, Morgan." C'rrownan's sharp voice brought his attention back from the brink.

"It's not for me," he denied. "It's for my wife."

C'rrownan actually laughed. "Then you must feel it, my friend! Nurture that fear into strength! We will strike soon, and you must be ready!"

He didn't answer. Morgan was doing as the woman bid, bringing up the fear, and his love, and tossing them into the maelstrom that was beginning to rage around them. C'rrownan's own anger – mirrored on his other side by D'Lorrak's – entwined around his consciousness like a deadly serpent; it was joined by True's emotions, and of all the ghosts in the room.

Then, as if every single one of them had heard the same signal, they struck.

At first, nothing seemed to be happening. The Changed stood in the eye of the storm, weathering it like ancient trees with roots sunk deep within the earth. Morgan's face stared back at him, and it was actually smiling.

Then Morgan noticed the air around True's form was wavering, as if the girl was standing within a heat haze. She began to jerk, and she screamed. _Commander! Help me!_

D'Lorrak took a step toward her. "He cannot help you, daughter. You have brought this onto yourself."

Wisps of something like smoke began to waft from the girl's mouth. _Please, father! Have mercy!_

"Did you have mercy when you sank your teeth into my throat?" D'Lorrak was growling in rage. Before Morgan's startled eyes, he changed; great gaping wounds appeared in his body, and he knew that these must be the injuries that had caused the cat's death. "You laughed, my heart…laughed as you murdered me. And to this day I do not know what I did to deserve this from you, my only child."

He reached out with broken hands, as if to hug the spirit that was oozing from True Danziger's body. _I did love you, father, _came the almost silent response.

"And that is why I do what I do now, sweet one. You _did_ love me…but you stopped the moment that demon offered you something you wanted."

True's body crumpled to the deck as the last of the Changed one was pulled from her. Morgan caught a glimpse of a child-like face framed by black fur, before D'Lorrak twisted his hands as if he were wadding up a piece of paper, and the essence of his daughter was reduced to a glowing ball of smoke. "Your body is yours again once more, True Danziger. Let nothing take you from it again."

"I won't," she promised. And then her spirit was gone.

Now it was Morgan's turn.

The only problem was, the voice controlling him didn't seem to be getting any weaker. In fact, it appeared to be enjoying itself; Morgan's face smiled cruelly back at him. _Do not think you will deal with me so easily._

The sense of power was just as strong, but it wasn't having any effect. Morgan's frustration grew. Just what did they have to do to get rid of it?

"They do not _have_ to deal with you, father." The soft voice came from near Morgan's elbow, and it made him jump a little. "They simply have to keep you _contained_. The rest will be up to me."

He knew immediately that this was N'Merra, Danziger's cat-girl. She stood next to Morgan, tears glittering in her expressive green eyes. The man couldn't imagine what she'd been through, knowing that her own father had been the one responsible for all the death and destruction…

N'Merra stepped forward, into the circle of power the rest of her people – and Morgan himself – were still generating. It whipped her tail of hair around her face, and the pale dress blew up, revealing delicate feet and well-muscled legs. Morgan could hear Danziger calling True's name, then N'Merra's; D'Lorrak cautioned the other man to stay back, until everything was settled.

The power the cat-girl added to the circle was intense. The sadness filled the entire engine room, and tears prickled in Morgan's eyes in response. The whirlwind grew stronger, tugging at his essence like a magnet.

The commander of the Changed withstood the onslaught…in the beginning. But the horrible emotions N'Merra was exuding were taking their toll. The girl slowly regained the hideous wounds that had caused her death as she stood before the being that had once been her father.

The rest of the ghosts stepped closer, Morgan among them. His eyes flitted between N'Merra and his former body, watching for any sort of weakness in either one of them.

And then he saw it.

A thin, oily tendril of smoke began to seep from the cat-like eyes that had once been Morgan's own, normal ones. N'Merra moved forward again, and she was weeping even harder, although since she had no longer any need to breathe, it was done silently. Her good hand reached forward, sweeping through the smoke, as if it were some sort of eerie toy.

But she quickly regained her pristine, ghost-like appearance as the wisp became even more pronounced. She turned to look at Morgan. "Come, Morgan Martin," she urged. "Take back what is yours."

He stepped up beside her, his own hand reaching out to grasp the commander's ethereal strands. Morgan could feel it, as it slid through his fingers. Then, he tightened his grip and _yanked_.

A scream echoed through the chamber as the commander of the Changed was forcibly removed from Morgan's body. N'Merra helped him, hooking her claws into the mist that had once been her father and joining Morgan in extracting him from the form he'd stolen.

_Do not do this!_ the voice screeched. _You do not know what you give up!_

"Actually, I do." Morgan ground his teeth and pulled again, harder. "I'm giving up the chance of losing the woman I love more than anything else in the entire universe!"

His body collapsed as the last of the commander slid free. N'Merra gathered up the smoky remains, twisting it around her dainty hands. "You may return now," she spoke quietly.

"Thank you," Morgan said, sincerely.

N'Merra looked up at him. She hadn't stopped crying, but the tears were less heavy. "You are a lucky man, Morgan Martin. You have friends, and a mate who loves you very much."

Morgan glanced over at Danziger; the man was standing on the periphery of the circle, his cat-like eyes squinted against the power it was still radiating. Okay, he and the mechanic didn't get along, but that didn't mean Morgan didn't respect him.

Then he looked back at the girl, who'd been dead for centuries. "I wish you had the same."

She smiled slightly, glancing at the cats gathered around her. "I do have friends. Please do not doubt that."

And Morgan didn't.

The emotions were dying out as the pull from his tangible form called for attention. He took one final look around, then let his spirit slip back to where it belonged.

His last sight, as his vision darkened, was of the sad form of N'Merra, and of the loyal people surrounding her.


	41. Chapter 41

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what I create…and Earth 2 isn't it.

Author's notes: Are you ready for the big boom now? Heehee…

* * *

Chapter Forty-One 

Danziger squinted into the emotional storm the cats were creating, watching in awe as they dealt with the Changed.

Okay, he was bloody impressed…

His heart had gone nuts when he'd first realized that the girl standing in front of him wasn't his daughter, even though it was her own body confronting him. But then, it hadn't been so obvious with her; with Martin, from the very moment John clapped eyes on the other man he'd known that wasn't the same person he'd barely managed to tolerate ever since their arrival here. The unnatural arrogance, the way he'd moved… it all had just screamed "imposter" at Danziger with a voice louder than all the threats being uttered in his direction.

Of course, once the ghosts started with their "exorcism," there was no stopping them.

He managed to finish his work, but it was hard, knowing that his allies were fighting for his only child. His usually sure fingers fumbled more than once as he imagined what was going on behind him. But, when he was done, he could turn to watch the fireworks…

Just in time to see the spirit True regain her rightful body.

But seeing her lying there, unmoving…there were times when he could so completely relate to Devon Adair's life with a son who would most likely die by nine years. While True really hadn't been sick all that much, Danziger had had nightmares about his child being in that damned immunosuit that Uly had worn until the Terrians had healed him. And seeing her, lying there, just about tore his heart out by the roots.

The only two things that kept him from breaking that circle and going to her were N'Merra's sudden appearance, and D'Lorrak's telling him that everything was all right and to stay back.

Danziger felt again every bit of doubt he'd had about N'Merra's ability to deal with her father, as she joined the circle, the unutterable sadness she brought with her making the tears come to his eyes. What father could _ever_ do that to his own child…it was inconceivable. Just as inconceivable as D'Lorrak's daughter betraying him the way she had.

But those two had the strength to do what truly needed to be done, despite what they'd been through.

And he'd had the _balls_ to actually doubt her!

Could he have been any more of an asshole?

He should have had faith in N'Merra. Trust had never been an issue – he'd known she'd only done what had needed to be done, and Danziger accepted that. But faith…

He stood by as N'Merra and Martin had pulled the leader from the other mans' body. While he couldn't hear what was being said between the two, John admitted that, watching them work together, his respect for Morgan went up a couple of notches. The commander had taken him over, using some method he didn't know what, but there he was, fighting for his very existence.

But he'd never admit it if asked though…after all, he had a reputation as a hard-ass to maintain…

The power began to fade the moment the commander was out, and Martin's body lay on the deck. The Changed one's spirit writhed about N'Merra's hands like a noncorporeal snake, and John shuddered slightly. The two spoke once more, then Morgan's ghost was gone, disappearing back to where it belonged.

It grew still again, the hushed atmosphere of the tomb surging back into place as if it had never left. He watched as the other ghosts slowly vanished, until only N'Merra, D'Lorrak, and one other – a calico-looking female – remained.

The engineer stepped toward John, his hands trapping the small orb of smoke that was his daughter's spirit. _Is all ready, John?_

"Yeah," he answered. "We'll have about ten minutes to get away before the ships blows."

_We must replace these two in the cage,_ N'Merra said, joining them. _"C'rrownan will show you the way out._

The other cat bowed slightly, then spoke, her words sounding like a faint breeze through trees.

"Sorry," Danziger answered her, "I can't hear you now."

C'rrownan scowled in response. She said something to N'Merra; the girl's answer audible, _You do not need to speak in order to guide him._

The woman nodded, although she didn't look very happy.

_We shall see you outside, my friend,_ D'Lorrak replied.

"See you there."

Danziger watched as the pair faded away, then turned to Morgan and True.

Who still lay on the deck, unconscious.

"You mean I'm gonna have to carry them _both _out?" he murmured in disgust.

C'rrownan just looked at him. He wondered if she recognized some of the language he was using to colorfully describe this particular situation…

Well, sometimes cursing was a really great outlet for his frustrations, but in this situation it wasn't going to make it any better.

He glanced at the door, realizing he wasn't going to be able to carry them both through that narrow gap. John dragged Martin out into the corridor first – not being all that careful, to be honest – then carefully lifted his daughter through after. He'd have to grab them both and run, once he set the engines to explode.

Doing just that took only a moment; the engines had been building power slowly, and all John had to do was disconnect the buffers…which meant he grabbed a handful of wires and yanked. Almost immediately the engines started to make a sad, whining noise as they quickly went out of control.

Then Danziger ran.

He darted between the blast doors, throwing Martin over his shoulder then grabbing True in a one-armed hug. C'rrownan was waiting for him, and together they made their way up the main corridor toward the hatch.

In moments, John was out of breath.

The dead air burned his lungs as he gasped. It had been difficult enough when he'd just brought his own weight with him; carrying nearly twice that was almost impossible. It slowed him down, and only the terror of being caught in the conflagration was keeping him going. There was no way in hell he was going to die like this…

The problem with keeping a mental count of the time elapsed was that John was constantly expecting to feel that first blast of heat on his back as he made his too-slow way up toward the surface. The engine room had been buried, so the corridor was sloping upward. Danziger's cat-given strength was fast fading under the load he was carrying; but he knew if he hadn't had it, there would've been no way he'd have made it even half the distance.

C'rrownan was ahead of him; the calico cat-woman looked worried at his lack of progress. He didn't have the breath to reassure her.

Then Danziger was in recognizable territory. The air was a little better, most likely coming from the open hatch. He tried to put on some more speed, knowing that time was running out.

The cat-person was suddenly waving and pointing, and John knew he'd made it. He practically pitched Morgan through, then followed with True cradled in his exhausted arms.

He still had to get far enough away to avoid getting caught in the explosion. He could only hope that all the earth between himself and the engines would somehow dampen the violence of the blast.

Pulling Morgan's unresponsive form over his shoulder again, Danziger stumbled away from the buried ship, C'rrownan keeping pace with him. Suddenly, other cat-people were surrounding him, silently urging him on.

The mechanic was actually able to gather strength from that support, and managed to put on an extra spurt of speed in a staggering sprint away from the mound. His lungs were still burning and his legs were like rubber, but still he continued on.

Danziger was about three hundred meters from the ship when the ground heaved, throwing him and his burdens into the tall grass.

He tried to twist in an effort to protect the unconscious bodies he carried, and went down onto his back. Danziger's head impacted sharply, and his vision went dark…


	42. Chapter 42

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I only own my ghosts

Author's Notes: this one, then one more should do it…

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two

Devon Adair had been thoroughly pissed off at John Danziger…until the explosion almost knocked her off her feet.

The entire group stopped. The noise reached them a few moments later, a hard thump then a deep rumbling, like an avalanche. A great cloud rose in front of them, obscuring the sky.

Devon had just enough time to think, _John's plan worked,_ then she was running, her heart hammering in terror. She wanted to scream; the last time she'd seen Uly, he'd been riding Danziger's back, toward the source of the destruction…

She wasn't alone. The Trans Rover was abandoned; Walman and Yale had been inside the cab, and now they were keeping pace with her. Alonzo wasn't far behind them, his long legs eating up the ground and bringing him to the front of the group. Devon could hear the Dune Rail's engine whining. If she remembered correctly, Bess had been taking a turn driving, and Julia had been with her.

All the while, as she ran toward she didn't know what, Devon prayed that Uly, John, True and Morgan had survived, had somehow escaped the conflagration. They had to be alive…just so Devon could kill John for doing this to her!

The cloud grew closer, as Devon's fears grew. It was getting harder to breathe, and there was a growing stitch in her side. She didn't dare stop, didn't dare rest; she had to _know _what had happened.

"Jump in!"

Devon glanced toward the sound of that voice. Julia was there, waving her over to the Dune Rail. The doctor clambered over the supplies tied to the back of the vehicle, leaving room for Devon to jump onboard.

Usually Devon would never do anything so idiotic as to try to climb onto the moving Rail, but this wasn't a usual time. She reached out and grabbed the roll bar, swinging herself into the passenger seat.

Then Bess was off, pushing the vehicle to its limits. Her curly hair flew in the wind their progress caused, and she looked frantic, yet at the same time determined…if the clenching of the other woman's jaw was any indication. She was just as afraid for her husband as Devon was for Uly…and for a particular mechanic and his daughter.

They quickly outstripped the runners, thanks to Bess keeping the Rail's pedal pressed firmly to the floorboard. The uneven ground rattled the three of them around; they hit a particular deep rut, and Devon's teeth bit into her tongue, drawing a little blood.

But she didn't care. It wouldn't matter – none of it would matter – if their loved ones were…no, Devon couldn't bear to go there. They _had_ to be all right! Besides, who would argue with her if something happened to John?

The dirt cloud kicked up by the explosion was settling back to earth. It was hard to tell how close they were getting. Devon cursed inwardly at their apparent lack of progress.

Suddenly, though, Bess slowed down. Devon was about to demand an explanation when she caught sight of what had the other woman had: a figure running toward them, barely head and shoulders above the tall grass.

It was Uly.

Bess turned the Rail in the approaching boy's direction. Devon stood up, leaning against the roll bar, grinning like a maniac. _Her son was all right!_

And if Uly was, then most likely the others were, as well.

She was out of the vehicle before Bess had brought it to a complete halt, and had her son in her arms, hugging him fiercely. Then she pulled back, holding him by the shoulders. "Don't you ever do anything like that again, young man!" she snapped.

"Aw, Mom…"

"Where's Morgan?' Bess asked breathlessly.

"Everyone's over there." Uly made a vague gesture off behind him. "They're all unconscious, though…"

"Show us." Julia had her medical kit with her.

He led them to the others. Devon's heart did another painful lurch when she saw John lying there, between Morgan and True. All three were, indeed, unconscious.

Bess started forward, but Devon held her back. "Let Julia take a look first, okay?" Bess nodded, but didn't look at all happy about it.

Julia knelt and examined all three. By the time she was done, most of the others had caught up, and were milling around nervously.

And Devon doubted anyone was as nervous as she was.

The doctor stood up. "True and Morgan are just physically and mentally exhausted," she reported. "They'll be fine, after a couple of days rest. John has a concussion, and no other injuries. But…" She looked puzzled.

"But what?" Devon asked, stiffening slightly.

"All the physical changes brought about by his contact with the cat-people are completely gone. I don't understand how it happened…"

"It's because they aren't connected to this plane anymore," Uly piped up. "When the ship exploded, it not only cut off the Changed, but the ghosts as well. That means everything they did while here was undone."

"And the Changed are gone?" Bess asked, her husband's head now cradled in her lap.

"Yep. I broke their connection to the ship, and to the dreamplane."

"Good."

Devon agreed. She hugged her child tightly, proud of him. She doubted she'd ever understand what exactly Uly could do, but it didn't matter…she loved him. "Is it safe to move them?"

"Yes, Devon," Julia answered.

"Then let's get the hell away from here."

No one gave her any argument at all.

* * *

Devon was sitting with John when he finally woke up.

They'd traveled a fair way before finally setting up camp, even risking moving at night in order to put as much distance between themselves and the pit where the cats' ship had once lain. Alonzo had scouted the hole while they'd been getting the three unconscious people ready to move. He'd reported that nothing much was left, although there didn't appear to be any danger of a grass fire; apparently, the earth it had been buried under contained the blast.

She had to admit, she was sad about the cat-people. They seemed to have truly and finally paid the ultimate price.

She wondered how John would react.

She didn't have that long before finding out.

Devon's heart did a little happy dance when John's eyes started to flicker open. He'd been out for almost a day and a half, and while Julia hadn't thought that was too unusual, given everything he'd been through in the last several days, it frankly concerned Devon to no end. So, it was with a sense of tremendous relief – more than she'd believed she'd feel – that Danziger finally awoke.

The first thing she noticed was that his eyes were back to normal.

The second was the utter confusion she saw in them, like this hadn't been what he'd expected to see on regaining consciousness.

Then she realized it was what he _wasn't_ seeing.

"Hey," she greeted him warmly.

"Hey, Adair," he murmured, his brow wrinkling. "Where's True?"

"Right over there." She pointed to the bunk across the tent, where the girl had been sleeping ever since they'd found them yesterday. "She's all right," Devon reassured him, "just asleep. Julia says it's exhaustion. Morgan's the same."

"And Uly?"

She appreciated him thinking about her son. "Just fine, although if you carry him off like that ever again – no matter what he says – I'll put my foot so far up your ass my toes will tickle the hairs in your nose."

John grimaced. "That's really disgusting, Adair."

"It's meant to be."

He struggled to rise. Devon helped him, putting a rolled-up blanket under his head to support his shoulders. "Look, the kid did great," he assured her. "If I hadn't taken him then, the timing would've been all off. He had to seal up the cage after N'Merra and D'Lorrak got the Changed out of Martin and True, and he had to break the connection almost at the same minute. If he hadn't, they could've escaped again. And I don't think we'd want to know the consequences of _that_…"

Devon couldn't miss the flicker of sadness that passed over his face at the mention of the cat-people, especially N'Merra. "You can't see them anymore, can you?" she asked gently.

He sighed. "No. Do…do you know what happened to them? Are they…gone?" His voice caught.

"Uly says their connection with the physical plane ended when the ship exploded. I'm sorry, John.' She put her hand over his comfortingly.

Danziger looked stricken. Devon didn't think she'd ever seen him look like this, not even when he'd lost friends in the crash. He'd grown close to N'Merra…

Of course.

John Danziger was feeling her loss, almost as strongly as if it had been True who'd gone.

It didn't matter that the cat-girl was an alien; that she'd been dead for centuries. As far as John was concerned, N'Merra had been like another child to him, especially after he'd found out that her own father had been the one to betray her. Yes, she'd done some things to him that Devon didn't particularly like, but the girl had had the best of reasons. And it had all turned out all right. Not that Devon necessarily believed that the end justified the means…

Well, okay, she did, but only under certain circumstances…

"Why don't you get some rest, and we can talk again in the morning." She patted his hand in sympathy.

"Yeah, sure." He turned his back on her, facing the tent wall.

Devon looked at him sadly, then went to find Uly…


	43. Chapter 43

Plain of Sorrows

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimers: I don't own Earth 2 in any way, but I do claim my ghosts. I love them…

Author's Note: Well, folks, this is it. I certainly hope you've enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the nice reviews! You've all been the greatest! And, who knows...there might very well be a sequel...

* * *

Epilogue

John Danziger sat on the ground, his legs crossed under him, staring at the wall of grass before his eyes.

He was waiting.

"Hello, John Danziger."

And his waiting was over.

Danziger stood up, glad that Uly and Adair had talked him into this. He just couldn't have left without saying goodbye…

He smiled at N'Merra, very glad to see her. The cat-girl was smiling, her green eyes glittering. The wind stirred her dress, and moved the fur of her face gently.

They were on the dreamplane.

When Uly had come to him, telling him that it might be possible to contact the cat-people on the dreamplane, he'd been a little skeptical. After all, hadn't destroying the link between the physical plane and dreamplane – the destruction of the ship – had snapped all connections between the two? But Uly had persisted…and then Adair had gotten into the act, convincing him to at least try…

And here he was, looking at his cat-girl for what might be the last time.

"Hello, N'Merra." He grinned. Then he pulled her into his arms, and hugged her tightly.

He'd been wanting to do that for what felt like ages!

She hugged him back, just as fiercely. They stood like that for a long time. Her fur was just as soft as John thought it would be.

Then they parted. N'Merra was smiling even wider…wait a second…

"You're smiling like you mean it!" he exclaimed.

"I do mean it, John Danziger. It appears that, when our connection to the physical world was severed, it also weakened us in ways we could not have foreseen. Including our bond to the last emotions we experienced before our deaths."

"That's wonderful!" And it was. He'd hated seeing her so sad all the time.

"Indeed, it is. But that is not all."

"What else is there?"

"The Dreamers are coming back."

Danziger didn't know how to react to that news. "I thought they'd abandoned this place."

"They had. However, they sensed the destruction of our ship, and came to investigate. When they found us still here…they have consented to teach us how to exist on the dreamplane, since we had to sever our link to the physical plane."

He was suddenly grinning again, as he realized what that meant. "Then maybe I can see you again, someday?"

"Perhaps. It depends on how good a student I am. I have been a leader for so long… it feels a little odd."

"I don't doubt that you can do whatever you set your mind to."

N'Merra ducked her head, but not before Danziger caught a faint hint of blush under her facial fur. "I appreciate your faith in me, John Danziger."

It was his turn to be embarrassed. He didn't want to admit that he'd once doubted her.

"The others would like to see you, as well."

And then they were surrounded by the last of N'Merra's people.

D'Lorrak stepped forward, pulling John into a hug that was just as fierce as the one he'd shared with N'Merra. "It is good to see you again, my friend," the cat said, pounding John on the back.

"You, too."

They parted, both men grinning. It was really good to see Lorr looking so…balanced. Not so angry anymore. "How is your daughter? And Morgan Martin?"

"Both are fine. In fact, they don't remember much of anything that happened."

"Perhaps that is to be expected. Their very minds and bodies suffered a trauma that most people would never have done. And, perhaps it is for the best."

"Yeah." Danziger agreed with the engineer's assessment. While that meant they'd never know what had caused both True and Morgan to welcome the Changed into their minds, it also meant that they didn't have to relive anything they might have done. "Everyone else in the group seem a little less jumpy, too, and that's a good thing." Well, everyone except Walman; for some reason the man acted like someone was about to kick his ass, or something.

"And you will be moving on."

"Yeah. We have a lot of ground to cover, and not a lot of time to cover it."

"I shall miss you, my friend. It was good to have someone to talk to, who understood what I was actually saying."

Danziger laughed. "Oh yeah. I know the feeling, Lorr." He clapped the tall cat-man on the shoulder. "Maybe I'll see you again someday."

"I look forward to that day, John. Be safe, brother."

"You, too…brother."

D'Lorrak stepped back.

John greeted each and every one of the cat-people. When he came to C'rrownan, the woman who'd led him out of the ship, he purposely made out that he couldn't hear her greeting; she snorted, smacking him in the arm. He also thanked the matron-like cat-woman who'd looked after Uly; the woman introduced herself as Rr'sarrah, adding that the boy had been a treat to look after, and that it had been her pleasure.

Then he was standing before N'Merra again, and the other cats had left them to their own goodbye. The girl was trying to smile, but her sadness was back. "I shall miss you, John Danziger."

"Don't you think it's about time you were a little less formal with my name?"

N'Merra looked shocked. "I could not! It would not be proper; you are my elder!"

John snorted. He wished he'd been able to teach True such good manners… "It's just that, well, we've been through a lot together. I think it's just unnecessary that you use my entire name. No one else does. Besides, you _have_ called me 'friend' before."

"I know…it was wrong of me. I apologize."

"No need to, N'Merra. I don't mind."

"Perhaps…" she mused, "there is something I can call you. That is, if you do not object…"

"Try me."

"There is a title – more of an honorific, really – that is used among my people, to denote a close relationship between an older male and a child not directly related to him." She looked at him hesitantly.

"That sounds perfect! What is it?"

"It is _gawr'sorreth. _The closest I can translate would be…adopted brother of my father. I would understand if you chose to decline, knowing what my father was – "

"Not at all. I would be honored." John was touched by the gesture.

N'Merra smiled widely at his acceptance. "No, I am the one honored. It means that I can be truthful with you, completely."

"Of course you can. You don't need any sort of title for that."

"I know, it simply makes it easier for me to admit this…but, I truly wish you had been my father." She looked up at him, uncertain. "Is that wrong of me?"

He gathered her up in another hug. "I don't think so. But, surely you have some good memories of him?"

"I do. I shall remember those. Thank you, _gawr'sorreth _John."

"You're welcome, kiddo."

She pulled back, looking at him closely. "Is that a good thing to call me?"

"Hey, I only call certain people that. In fact, you're only the third."

"Then it is indeed a good thing." She sighed. "I must go now, my time here is almost done. Perhaps, once I learn to navigate the dreamplane, I might come and visit you."

"I'll count on it." Danziger hadn't thought it possible to cry on the dreamplane, but he was. But he was also glad he'd gotten to see N'Merra – and her people – again before moving on.

And he'd look forward to the day when he'd see her again.

At that thought, the dreamplane faded around him, and he suddenly found himself in the seat of the Dune Rail, staring at the line of trees that cut across the plain just as sharply as the cliff had.

He'd chosen this time to say goodbye, since it was symbolic as well as physical. They were leaving the area, and he doubted he'd be back any time in the near future.

"How did it go?"

He swiveled in the seat, looking at Adair. She'd chosen to stay with him; she still held the sedative that Julia had provided for his visit to the dreamplane. "Good. The kid knew what he was talking about."

"Of course he did," she answered, with motherly pride.

Then she reached up, and touched his cheek. Her fingers came away wet. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry."

He snorted. "There's always a first time for everything. But, Adair, I swear if you tell anyone…"

She laughed. "I know…you have your tough-guy reputation to uphold."

"Damn right." He started the Dune Rail, and together they went to catch up with the others.


End file.
